The Youngest Winchester
by Just-a-fan22815
Summary: Holland Elizabeth Winchester aka Holly or sometimes Kiddo is the 15 year old younger sister of Sam and Dean, dealing with more than your average teenage girl problems
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is the first fanfic i've actually published do I apologize if I made any mistake this is a supernatural fanfic in which Sam and Dean have a little sister named Holland Elizabeth Winchester I made changes from the show such as Mary died when sam was six and dean was ten and Holly was a baby. Yes this is a sisfic if you don't like it don't read it. Please leave reviews tell me what you like/dislike tell me what to improve and ill try to incorporate as many suggestions as possible so on with the fic

Holly:15 Dean:26 Sam:22

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Holly

**CHAPTER ONE-**

We got back to the motel late that night I was angry which wasn't very uncommon I was angry alot lately but this, this seriously ticked me off

_Earlier that night me and Dean were on a werewolf hunt and I was told to stay put ,like always, but I couldn't it was on top of Dean practically inches from his face I had to do something so i unloaded my clip into it hopeing that at least one bullet made it to the heart. I was wrong it lunged at me, but firing my gun had managed to distract it long enough for Dean to get up and recover his gun shooting it straight in the heart._

It was a silent car ride back to the motel i knew as soon as we got back Dean was going to explode. Ever since the day Sam had left for college nearly four years ago I had become dean's new hunting partner but he didn't see it that way from Dean's perspective I was just his little sister who needed constant protecting.

Sure I'm only 15 but I've been training since i was seven and i'm pretty damn good if I had to say so myself. Regardless about how I felt Dean was pissed which made me pissed because he shouldn't be so angry i just saved his ass.

Now here we are I'm waiting for the inevitable fight to happen which isn't so uncommon I'm just like dean with the sarcasm,stubbornness, and refusal to back down from a fight with a bit of sam's rebelliousness in me I was a combo of both which made fights a hundred times more complicated then they should be.

He we go I thought to myself as we walked into the ratty little motel room I dropped my duffel on my bed and sat down waiting for hurricane Dean.

The air was becoming thick from the tension I couldn't take it anymore. "Well!" I spat "lets get this over with". He looked at me with a look that reminded me of our father John a look that made me want to squirm like a child.

"What the hell were you thinking Holly! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Dean yelled.

" I was thinking that thing was going to tear you to pieces if I didn't do something! Why the hell are you so mad anyway I practically just saved your ass like it or not I'm your hunting partner shit happens!"

"Why am I mad" Dean scoffed "Because you could've been torn to pieces! your only 15 years old Holly and with what you pulled tonight I don't think I want you watching my back!"he said.

His words hurt I should've just left it alone but I wasn't done yet. I walked over and sized myself up to him he wasn't that tall but he was way taller than my 5'6 119 pound self.

"Oh yeah if Sam were here he would've done the same thing and you wouldn't have said a fucking word to him about it! like it or not sam's off in bumfucking normalville living the apple pie life and Dad is god knows where i'm all you've got!" I said

"Yeah well he's gone and never coming back. Besides your not Sam!"Dean yelled getting angrier by the minute

"I hate you and your not Dad!" As soon as those words left my mouth instant regret washed over me Dean was more of a father than John would ever be he practically raised me along with Sam and no matter how hard I tried I could never hate him he's my brother.

I knew those words stung he just stood there with a blank expression on his face. He turned around stormed out the door with out saying another word.

I knew he was just going to blow off steam probably going to a bar to get drunk. I waited for hours all my calls to Dean got rejected and text messages unanswered. I was way passed worried i was yet again pissed, so i decided to go to bed thinking he would be back with a major hangover tomorrow morning. I was wrong. I woke up to an empty room.

so tell me what you think leave reviews, Sam should be coming in pretty soon. Ill try to get up the next chapter by Friday the real life monster called school is kicking my ass


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

I woke up my long blonde hair in a messy bun with bags under my eyes and felt like I got hit by a bus.

Then I remembered that fight with Dean the night before and all the guilt rushed back to me as I looked over to an empty and neatly made bed

"what the hell? Did he not come to bed?"

that was the moment I looked around the room noticing everything was how I left it last night. Panic mode set in I practically jumped out of bed and grabbed my phone off the kitchen table dialing Dean's number it forwarded to voicemail

"shit!"

I tried calling him a total of five times with the same result. I started pacing Dean had always threatened leavening me alone but he wouldn't would he? Had I really pissed him off that bad? Ugh I feel like screaming, crying, shooting something all these emotions are flooding me all these thoughts running through my head.

I heard someone placing a key in the door I instinctively grabbed my .44 revolver from under my pillow ready to shoot whoever walked through that door.

It sung open and walking in with diner bags was Dean he walked over and put the bags on the table. A cocky smirk formed on his face

"Are you gonna shot me now to?" I didn't even notice I was still aiming at him. I put the gun down and ran over to Dean wrapping him in a tight hug

"i'm so sorry De" I choked out the words trying not to cry. I hated when my family saw me cry, it made me feel weak.

"Its okay I know you didn't mean it" he said as we unwrapped from the hug.

" I thought you left" he just smirked " I did leave to get breakfast" he said motioning to the bags on the table

"A peace offering" he joked as he handed me my favorite breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and a carton of oj. We ate in silence but it was getting to be too much. Dean looked over to me from his spot of the table and sighed it was his turn to apologize.

"listen I know you've got my back but I don't want you getting hurt for that reason. Holly you're all I have right now Sams gone Dad is who knows where its just us and I don't want you to worry all the time" he stated

"should've thought about that when you decided not to answer your phone" i jokingly replied.

"De its a lot for you to you shouldn't have to worry about my ass all the time either"

He just scoffed "Holly even if we had an apple pie life in bumfucking normalville I would still worry" he stated "so we good" he asked I nodded my head

"were good".

"Thank God I thought i'd be stuck in that chick flick moment forever" he said

"shut up De you know you love it, so whats the plan now?"

"We look for our dear old Dad" he replied. Weeks have passed me and Dean have been everywhere looking for the old man he just didn't want to be found a few days later we got a phone call from him placing him in Jericho California. We headed out

Dean said we were stopping somewhere first but whenever I asked he just said it was a surprise.

It didn't take long for me to realize exactly where we were going, to Stanford. I remember the day Sam had Walked out on us to go to college like it was yesterday.

_I was eleven years old at the time helping my dad clean weapons at the kitchen table as a punishment for "back talking" a teacher Sam had walked into the kitchen with his duffel handing our father the acceptance letter. they were in a heated argument as Dean got home and told me to go in the other room but me ,being the curious child I was, decided to eavesdrop until I heard dad tell Sam "if you walk out that door don't ever come back" I bolted out the door after Sam I had tears in my eye screaming "Sammy please don't go! You can't leave me! Sammy please!" I fought against Dean as he tried to drag me back into the house. Sam faced me with a deadpan stare "watch me" he said a_s _he turned around and walked off._

That was four years ago Those words had hurt more than anything I tried to contact him a few times I was still angry and upset he left I understood why but he couldn't pick up a damn phone. We were here at Stanford probably around 4 in the morning Dean was picking the lock to Sam's apartment.

I just followed him in as i heard a struggle in front of me. I saw a figure pinning Dean down I immediately yanked the figure off and punched it in the face the light came exposing the figure to be none other than Sam.

He stared at me for a moment "Holly?" He said.

Here it is chapter number two up way earlier than I had thought what'd you think? reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

Deputy Cletus, if you don't get it you don't know the DUKES

CHAPTER 3

"Wow look at you, you look so different, well grown up" Sam said

"yeah well thats what happens when you don't see someone for four years" I snapped before turning around and walking past a blonde around Sam's age probably his girlfriend, who I payed no attention to,I made my way out the door and back to the Impala where I sat in the backseat. I was angry how he was so nonchalant about the whole situation "you've grown up" seriously what the hell maybe he forgot about everything and moved on but I didn't. He left when I needed him and he couldn't even answer a phone. Maybe he moved on but i'm far from it. I heard voices followed by Sam and Dean walking down the stairs.

"You can't just expect me to hit the road with you" sam said

"Yeah why not?" Dean replied "you're not hearing me Sammy Dads missing"

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the devil's gates in Clifton?" Sam said. "He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine"

"Not for this long. Now you gonna come with me or not?" Dean asked.

"I'm not Dean" Sam sighed.

"Why not?" Dean asked, frustrated.

"I swore I was done hunting for good"

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad" Dean shook his head.

"Yeah? When I told dad when I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45" Sam said. "Besides Holly seems pretty pissed at me I don't think she wants to see me"

"Well you two didn't exactly leave on speaking terms" Dean said looking over to the Impala where I was sitting. Sam had a look of guilt cross over his face.

"That was four years ago Dean" "what am I even supposed to say to her?" Sam said

I got out of the impala and walked over "you don't have to say anything right now. I wont let it interfere with looking for dad. I don't know why Dean insists on you coming with us, but don't worry you'll be back as soon as we find him"

"What was he hunting?" Sam asked

Dean opened up the arsenal in the trunk complete with everything to kill anything. He was moving stuff around "now where the hell did I put that thing" he mumbled

"Move" I scoffed grabbing the recorder out of the trunk with Dad's message on it.

"Thanks" He sighed "All right, here we go. So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy" He pulled out the newspaper clipping. "- they found his car but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A

"Maybe he was kidnapped" Sam shrugged

I rolled my eyes yeah he was totally kidnapped thats why Dad disappeared on us

"Yeah theres more the same thing ten times in the past twenty years. same stretch of rode" "dad went to check it out" Dean said

"That was a few weeks ago" I added

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him" Sam stated. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here"

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

"I have this…I have an interview"

Dean smirked. "What, a job interview? Skip it"

"It's a law-school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate"

"Law school?" Dean asked.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked, going back inside. Dean nodded.

Me and Dean returned to the car I retired in the back seat. It's been years since I had to ride back here.

Well I could sit in the middle up front but Sam's up there I don't wanna explode and like I said I wont let it interfere with finding Dad just because Sam and I have unfinished business.

Sam threw his bag in the trunk and climbed in the passenger seat. We drove in silence tension looming in the air.

We stopped at a gas station Sam got out "Holly come in with me" he said

I got out of the car and looked to Dean "only one of us might be coming back" I said Dean just chuckled at me as I headed in the store.

Sam was picking up some snacks as I walked over. He just looked at me "well" he said "aren't you going to yell at me, explode, do something Holly" "I'm done with the silent treatment"

"Funny coming from the one who gave it for four years" I remarked "i'm not gonna say anything. Like I said I'm not interfering looking for dad" I walked back outside and took my place in the back seat. Popping in my ear phones because I didn't want to hear it when he got back.

We were on the road again I was blaring my music completely ignoring the boys. It looked like Sam was insulting the cassette tapes until I got a glance from both Sam and Dean in the review mirror. This catching my attention I turned off my iPod.

"I wish she would just talk to me. She always used to tell me how she felt and that way I could fix it but now I know its my fault and now I don't know how to fix it" I had heard Sam say with an expression of sadness crossing over his face

I actually felt kind of bad about the whole situation now, but I couldn't just drop it

"Shes different shes changed a lot, shes not the same person" Dean said "its been four years Sam, I don't know if you can fix it this time"

"Four years and shes turning into you. An emotionless void, I cant even get her to talk" Sam said

"Get her to trust you again, be a brother again then try to talk, pushing her right now is gonna make her snap" Dean had told Sam,completely oblivious to me eavesdropping on them

"Check it out" Dean said. Up ahead, there was a bridge with police all over it. Looks like an accident. Dean pulled up and pulled out two fake IDs, handing one to Sam. You're staying put I just nodded not in the mood to argue

"Let's go"

It didn't really bother me I could still make out what they were saying from the car

"Did you guys find anything?" a police officer asked, yelling to a guy off the bridge.

"No, nothing!" he yelled back.

An officer got out of the car. "No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless, it's almost too clean"

"So this kid Troy, he's dating your daughter isn't he?" one asked.

"Yeah" another replied.

"How's Amy doing?" he asked.

"She's putting up missing posters downtown"

Dean walked over and glanced at the car. "You fella's had another one just like this last month, didn't ya?" he asked.

"Who are you?" the policeman asked, suspicion looming in his voice

Even from here I could see Dean's trade mark smirk, flipping open his wallet with the fake ID in it, "Federal Marshals"

"You two are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?" the officer asked.

Dean just smiled. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you" he remarked. "You did have another one just likes this correct?"

"Yeah, about miles up the road" he pointed. "There have been others before that"

"So this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked.

The policeman nodded. "In a town like this, everybody knows everybody"

Dean circled the car acting as professional as possible. "Any connections between the victims besides that they're all men?" he asked,

The policeman shook his head. "No, not so far as we can tell"

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked, walking towards Dean

"Honestly? We don't know" he replied. "Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

Dean sighed. "Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work that I'd expect out of you guys"

Sam stepped on his foot. "Thank you for your time" he smiled at the officer. They began walking towards the car and Dean immediately smacked Sam on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Why do you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked.

"Why do you have to talk to cops like that?" Sam said, I couldn't help but laugh a little, if there was one thing I missed it was how these two bitched like fourteen year old girls

Dean scoffed. "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone in this. I mean if we're gonna find dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves"

I saw a few officers walking to them "Can I help you?" asked the sheriff.

"No sir, we were just leaving" Dean smirked and nodded his head at two detectives "Scully, Mulder" he remarked. They walked back to the impala as the sheriff eyed them suspiciously.

"So what now?" I asked as they climbed back into the car

"Well Sammy, Holly I say we pay Amy a visit" dean replied looking back at me.

"You must be Amy" Dean said as we approached her.

"Yeah" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Troy told us about you, we're his cousins I'm Dean, this is Sam and Holly"he said as we all smiled

"He never mentioned you to me" she replied.

"Well that's Troy, I guess" Dean sighed. We were convincing liars but I guess it came with the job description. "We're not around much. we're from a few counties over. So we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around"

"Hey, are you okay?" a girl asked, eyeing us as she spoke. Amy nodded, giving her a half smile.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" I asked.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home" Amy started as she sat down. We decided to take a seat in a local diner. "He said he would call me right back, and he never did"

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam hinted.

Amy shook her head. "No, nothing I can remember"

I pointed to her necklace"I like your necklace"

Amy looked down and pulled it all the way out of her shirt. She smiled "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff"

"How sweet" i scoffed as Dean elbowed me in the ribs

"Actually, it means just the opposite." Sam explained. "A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful"

He looked at me and I gave him a sarcastic smile good job Sammy urge the teenage girls to wear pentagrams .

"I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing" he added.

"Okay, thank you "Unsolved Mysteries"." Dean scoffed. "Here's the deal ladies-the way Troy disappeared something's not right. So if you've heard anything…" The girl and Amy gave each other an odd look "What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it's just…with all these guys going missing, people talk" Amy said, uncomfortably.

"What do they talk about?" Sam and I said in unison

"It's kind of this local legend" her friend responded. "This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like…decades ago. Well supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up—"She shuddered "Well, they disappear forever" she concluded.

I glanced at both my brothers seeing if at least one had a clue but they didn't look like they knew more than I did.

perfect,

We were in the local library. Dean contemplated for a second before typing "Female Murder Hitchhiking". The page came back saying, "No results found." He tried typing in "Female Murder Centennial Highway", again, "No results found" came up.

Sam attempted to grab the mouse away from Dean. "Let me try"

Dean smacked Sam's hand away. "I got it" Sam rolled his eyes and sighed pushing Dean's rolling chair away from the computer. "Dude" he said. "You're such a control freak"

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked.

"Yup" I replied.

"Maybe it's not murder" he sighed. He typed in "Female Suicide Centennial Highway" and a result popped up i took a seat urging him to continue "This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old; Jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river"

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam stated, grimacing.

"What?" I asked, expecting the answer to be nothing but grim

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back, and they aren't breathing. Both die"

"Pleasant" I said as Dean gave me a glare saying he was not amused.

"Our baby's were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband, Joseph Welch" Sam continued.

"Good job Sammy, kind of like riding a bike isn't it" I chuckled as he shot me his signature bitchface before smirking himself.

"Well we wait til tonight then we go to where she took the swan dive" Dean suggested, me and Sam just nodded

We arrived at the bridge later that night after all the cops had cleared out.

"Do you think Dad would've been here" Sam asked

"If he found the same article...Definitely" I replied

"Okay so now what?" Sam asked.

"Now we keep digging until we find him" "It might take a while" Dean explained

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by—"

Monday." Dean cut him off. "Right, your interview"

"Yeah" Sam sighed

"Yeah, I forgot" Dean stated. He had a look on his face that practically screamed he hadn't forgotten. I can tell by the look on both their faces and the fact i've known them my whole life they were about to start something.

"You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some big shot lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean asked.

"Maybe" Sam said "Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" Dean asked. "I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"And so it begins" I sighed stepping away, no need getting involved unless I had to

"No and she's not ever going to find out" Sam stated harshly, I mean our lives weren't that bad.

"Well that's healthy" Dean scoffed. "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are" He started walked towards where I was.

Sam just followed him. "And Who is that?"

"One of us" Dean said, motioning to me and himself

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life"

"Well you've got a responsibility" dean said

"To dad and his crusade?" Sam asked incredulously. "If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like neither would Holly What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back"

"Hey don't bring me or mom into this!" I yelled stepping up to face him I would have probably started throwing punches after all I'm just a ball of pent up anger, but Dean stepped in and grabbed Sam by the shirt and shoved him against a bridge rail. "Don't talk about her like that" he growled.

I quickly moved in between them. "Enough!" I yelled. Dean let Sam go, and turned to face me. And by the look on his face, he was shocked.

"There's something behind me isn't their?"

I asked as the both nodded I turned around to see a woman with long dark hair and a distressed white gown standing on the edge of the bridge. She suddenly turned around and let go of the rail, falling into the water. All three of us ran to the edge ran to the edge, but there was no signs that someone had just jumped in the water below. She was just disappeared

"Where'd she go?" I asked

Sam shook his head. "I don't know"

I looked down into the water. "She just went poof?" All the sudden, the car engine started. I glanced up. To see the Impala turned on

"What the hell?" I asked. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. The Impala started driving toward us increasing speed. We all started running down the bridge. The car inching closer Dean was ahead of me, and Sam was behind me. "Come on Let's go! Go!" Sam shouted. He pulled me over to the edge of the bridge and we jumped off.

I landed in the ice cold water. The impact hurt like hell, and knocked the wind out of me. I crawled to the shore all wet and muddy to see Dean, who looked like he also took the plunge lending me a hand.

"You okay" Dean asked. I nodded

We heard Sam yell from above. "Dean!" he yelled to the water.

"Holly!"

"Dean!"

"What?"he yelled back, frustrated.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sam called back.

"I'm super!" Dean shouted, taking a seat on the bank.

"How about you Holly?! You good!" "Just peachy Sam! I feel friggin fantastic!" I replied my voice dripping with sarcasm

We made our way back to the impala where Sam was waiting. Dean immediately popped the hood.

"So tell me Sammy how does it feel to be dry?" I asked freezing. He just smirked and said

"better than you must be feeling right now".

"Aw Sammy does somebody need a hug"

I grinned mischievously as I walked toward him. Sam just backed up as inched towards him

"okay okay truce" he said.

"Wimp" I scoffed,

these are the moments I missed.

Dean closed to the hood

"Car all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems all right now" he said "That Constance chick—what a bitch!" he yelled.

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure" Sam added. I sat on the hood of the car, as Sam and Dean joined me leaning on it. "So where's the trail go from here, genius?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. Sam looked like he had something on his mind but all that came out was"Agh god, you both smell like a toilet"

I waited outside while Dean and Sam were getting us a room at a local motel. He walked out, a conflicted look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Lets go, move" he said. "Dad was here"

Dean knew what room it was, and I picked the lock with a paper clip Sam chuckled. "Nice" he said

We went inside. There were pictures covering the walls and the room was messy. "Jesus" I stated it smelt like something had died in there

Dean turned the light on and picked up half of a burger. "I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least" he said, sniffing it.

"Ew Dean thats gross" i stated

"Hey Holly dare you to take a bite" dean said jokingly "you're disgusting" I said grimacing

"Salt, cats-eye shells" Sam sighed. "He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming do you got here?" He looked to Dean, who was now focused on pictures on the wall.

"Centennial Highway victims" he replied. I glanced them over. "I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" I shrugged."If we knew we wouldn't be here" I said mater of fact

"Dad figured it out" Sam laughed

"What?" I asked, moving towards him

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white" Sam explained.

Dean shook his head. "You sly dogs"

"Whats that?" I asked we've never been across one. By the look on their faces "wait I don't wanna know"

"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it" Dean said, after laughing at me.

"She might have another weakness" Sam suggested.

"No, dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up" Dean stated "Does it say where she's buried?"

"No but i think we should have a talk with a Mr. Joseph Welch if he's still alive" Sam said.

"Sure thing, hey I'm gonna head back to our room and clean up, I still smell like a toilet" sam nodded

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Dean asked. I motioned to the bathroom in dad's room as I turned around and headed back to ours.

After my wonderful shower that consisted of ice cold water ,stupid shady motels, I got a text from Sammy saying 5-o i looked out the window just in time to see the same Sheriff from yesterday arresting Dean and two deputies, one heading towards Dad's room and another right to me

shit! I finished getting dressed in under a minute, and grabbed my bag. But I was too late before I could make it out the bathroom window. I heard a voice behind me "freeze!" The officer said.

I was placed in the room adjacent to Dean,it was more like an office than an interrogation room. they wouldn't let me see him I was pissed, cops were so stupid,but yet again i've never been a fan of authority figures. The sheriff came in to interview me next along with a deputy

"So you gonna give me your real name?" The sheriff said it wasn't particularly stated as a question

"I told you its Joan, Joan Jett" I replied

"Haha very cute" he said. "Do you know how much trouble you and your brother are in, huh"

"We talking squeal like a pig trouble" I smirked

"I see the family resemblance" the deputy mumbled

"He is your brother correct" the sheriff said yet again it wasn't a question "that means you must be Holly, thats a cute name suits you" he said pulling out an old leather bound journal i instantly recognized it as my fathers.

"Where'd this old thing come from" I replied, keeping my facade in place.

"Hows about I arrest your brother and place you in CPS" he stated

"You've got no proof, how do you even know i'm not 18" I said

"Oh i've got plenty" he remarked getting up and leaving the room

"Deputy Jacobs you watch her like a hawk now" the sheriff said

"Wow a lot of protection for little old me" I remarked

The deputy just scoffed. I had to come up with a plan to get out and create a distraction for Dean, no way anyone was taking me away from my family. I got it

"Yo! Deputy Cletus, I gotta pee"

"No way" he replied

"Ugh you can come in just wait out side the stall" I pleaded "I really have to go" I said with urgency sending him my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" he unlocked the handcuffs and I turned around and clocked him, he was out cold. I lugged him in a chair in front of the desk and positioned him with his shades on. He looked normal enough so I handcuffed him to the desk and took the keys. Phase two: I simply just walked out of the room and to where they were holding Dean no one seemed to notice, people were so stupid, I walked in the room and locked the door behind me to see Dean trying to pick his cuffs with a paper clip

I scoffed holding up the keys "surprise De"

"Man am I happy to see you" he looked at the bruises forming on my knuckles and gave me a shit eating grin "so where's deputy Cletus?" He asked

"Taking a nap" i replied smirking

I unlocked his cuffs and we started down the fire escape. And reached the street. Dean took out his phone and dialed Sam. I walked up next to Dean so I could hear the conversation.

"Listen, we gotta talk" Dean said.

"Tell me about it" Sam sighed. "So the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house. So that should have been dad's next stop"

"Sammy would you shut up for a second" Dean said cutting him off.

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet" Sam continued

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone" Dean explained. "Dad left Jericho"

"What? How do you know?" Sam asked

"I've got his journal" Dean replied.

Sam sighed. "He doesn't go anywhere without that"

"Yeah, well he did this time"

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

"Same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going" Dean replied.

"Coordinates?" Sam asked Dean. "Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet"

"I don't understand, I mean what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job?" "Dean, what the hell is going on?"

"Whoa!" He yelled.

The called had ended

"Sam!" I yelled

Dean took off as I followed right on his heels. We arrived at on old falling apart house that I can assume is the Welch's old house. I saw the Impala in front and I heard Sam let out a scream

"Sam!" Me and Dean yelled. Dean ran over and unloaded his clip into the women's face. I saw Sam sit up

I'm taking you home" He said as he floored the Impala crashing into the house.

"Sam!" Dean and I yelled in unison. We ran in the house together.

"Sammy! You okay?"Dean asked, helping Sam to sit up.

"I think" He replied.

"Can you move?" I asked him.

Sam groaned and moved a little. "Yeah. Help me"

Dean helped him out while I watched Constance, with my gun pointed even though it wouldn't do much I was fresh out of rock salt bullets at the moment. Constance picked up a picture. I glanced back at Sam and Dean, who were out of the car now. Suddenly, a dresser came at us really fast. I tried to jump out of the way, but we were pinned. I pushed at it but it wouldn't budge

The lights in the house flickered on. I looked up to where Constance was staring at the top of the stairs were two kids. "You've come home to us mommy" they said

Suddenly, the kids were behind her. They grabbed Constance and she screamed in pain. They let out a weird purple light and flickered. Slowly, they melted into the floor. The dresser stopped pushing into us, and we could move it. We walked over.

"So this is where she drowned her kids" Dean spoke, pointing at the spot on the rug.

"That's why she could never go home" Sammy said. "She was too scared to face them"

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy" Dean smiled, clapping him on the his injured chest

Sam laughed in pain, "I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass" Dean smiled. He walked to the car and inspected it. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you" He moved wood off.

Sam got lucky the only damage to Dean's baby was a busted headlight so he was safe, well for now. As soon as we hit the road we were on our way back to Stanford, Sammy's orders. we stopped for gas just off the highway as soon as Dean got out of the car I saw the look on Sam's face I knew what was coming.

"Hey Holly, listen i'm sorry-"

"Sam don't" i cut him off. "

"Holly just let me finish, i'm sorry for everything, I just want us to be okay"

"Sammy were always okay I was just pissed, I mean come on since when do I hold grudges" I smirked

"I really missed you guys, and your attitudes people at Stanford were starting to get dull-Promise me you'll call"

"Aw Sammy we love you too" I replied sarcastically

"Shut up" he scoffed punching me on the shoulder. " you guys love me"

"Yeah i'll call, promise" I said

Dean got back in the car and for once in a long time we all fell into a comfortable silence I must've passed out because when I woke up it was just me and Dean I had this feeling that I couldn't shake and a headache that felt like my head was being with a jackhammer.

"Dean!" I gripped his arm like I was holding on for life "we have to go back" "What?!" He said "Why?"

"Just do it Dean!"

"Something is wring with Sam!"

Without another word Dean pulled an illegal U turn and we were back at Sammy's apartment in minutes. I practically jumped out of the car while it was still moving Dean was right behind me. He kicked down the apartment door and we ran in

"SAM!" Dean and I both yelled Dean pushed in front of me, we ran to Sam's room I turned the corner to the most horrific sight i've ever seen Dean was dragging a screaming Sam out of a burning room. That same blonde women from before was pinned to the celling with her stomach slashed open.

After giving my initial report to the firemen I walked over just in time to see Sam toss a shotgun in the trunk "we have work to do"he stated

Never a dull moment in our lives.

The next chapters will follow closely to the show ill put in some original chapters here and there

Reviews tell me whatcha think ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Here we go

No matter how old I am Dean will always see me as the little girl begging him to check for monsters under my bed or in my closet even after he had already checked once or the little girl who would run straight to his room and into his bed curling into his side when I had a nightmare. I call it the older brother syndrome. Even with a simple cold he acted as if i was dyeing. Sam did this as well he just didn't go to extremes like Dean. They both took the "better safe than sorry" expression a little bit too literally sometimes.

So when i felt like i was getting sick i didn't say a word, it was probably just food poisoning from that awful diner food. Dean has enough on his plate as it is, dealing with Sam and the aftermath of Jessica's death to have to worry about a sick Holly.

We stuck around at Stanford for a few weeks but it was obvious we weren't gonna find anything. Whatever killed Jess high tailed it out of there pretty fast.

So anyway Sammy had decided to take the semester off and hit the road with us, which under any other circumstances i would be friggin elated for us to be together again. But not like this, i hated seeing Sam like this, he was obviously upset and he just bottled it all up inside.

Lets not forget about the nightmares, oh the nightmares. Sam has been jumping awake from them every night i'm not even sure if he's been sleeping at all lately.

We hit the road heading to the location of the coordinates that our Dear old Dad had left us, they pointed to Lost Creek Colorado, sounds charming i know, we've been in the car for so long i forgot when or where we stopped last. Dean was driving and Sam was finally asleep in his seat, he started making small noises then jolted awake like he was scared.

"Another nightmare?" I asked. Sam just nodded in response.

"Why'd you guys let me fall asleep?" Sam asked

"Cause were awesome" Dean replied

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"No, not really" Sam said.

Sure i was a little peeved Mr. Gung-ho feelings had decided to keep everything he was feeling to himself not so funny when the tables are turned huh Sammy_. hypocrite._

I dozed off for i don't know how long only to be woken up by AC/DC blaring through the Impala's speakers. If you have never happened to experience this, let me tell you something its not pleasant to be awoken by the screaming voice of Brian Johnson.

"Seriously De! What the hell!" I screamed at him.

"I was having a good dream!"

"Rise and Shine kiddo! we're here" Dean chuckled turning off the music.

"Wheres Sammy?" I groggily asked, noticing he wasn't in the car

"Already inside. Lets go" Dean replied as we climbed out of the Impala and walked inside a visitors center.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote" Sam said, as we meet him in the center. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, and dense forest, with abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place"

"You okay Holly? You don't look so good"Dean asked, there's that damn older brother syndrome. I probably should have told him the truth i didn't feel so hot right now

"I'm fine De" I scoffed as I walked around him eyeing the things on the walls. Sam and Dean just exchanged a glance, then Sam shrugged and continued talking.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area" Sam went on, not realizing the ranger approaching us. "It's no nature hike that's for sure"

"You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" asked the ranger, who came from behind us.

Sam shook his head.

"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper" i replied quickly. Maybe i was getting a little too good at coming up with lies.

Dean grinned and totally killed my lie. "Recycle, man"

"Bull" the ranger scoffed. "You're friends with that Haley girl aren't you?"

Dean gave me and Sam a look that said just go with it.

"Yes, yes we are ranger…Wilkinson"

"More like ranger Rick" i scoffed quietly, successfully earning an elbow to the ribs from none other than Dean.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her" he explained, frustrated.

"Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not exactly a missing person now is it?" We shook our heads in agreement.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine"

"We will" Dean stated. "Well that Haley girl's quit a pistol, huh?"

_You could practically hear my eyes roll_

Ranger Wilkinson shook his head. "That is putting it mildly"

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that permit you know so she could see her brothers return date" Dean said. Ranger Wilkinson nodded, and gave us a copy. I was shocked, well that was easy

"What are you cruising for a hook-up or something?" Sam asked him when we left.

Dean laughed. "What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for, let's just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam asked.

"I dunno Sammy, maybe we should know what we're walking in to before we actually walk into it" Dean suggested giving Sam and me an odd glance.

"What?" Sam asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Well since when are you all shoot first ask questions later anyway?" Dean smirked.

"Since now"

Dean chuckled. "Oh, Really?" Sam walked to the Impala.

"Whats up with Sam?" I asked Dean who just shook his head

"I have no clue" was his response. Before we got in the car and drove off heading to Haley's place

Dean knocked on the door. A girl, around his age, opened it

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Holly. We're rangers with the park service" Dean lied.

"Ranger Wilkinson sent us over we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy"

Her eyes immediately shifted to me

"Let me see some id" she demanded

Thank god she settled with just Dean's id. I didn't have a ranger id made. She opened the door and let us in.

"Your a little young for a park ranger, aren't you?" Haley narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _Curse my baby face_

"I'm interning for my senior capstone project" I quickly replied. She just nodded.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked.

"He checks in every day by cell" she replied. "He e-mails photos, stupid little videos…but we haven't heard anything in over three days now"

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception" Sam suggested

"He's got a satellite phone too" she stated sounding frustrated

Dean thought about it. "Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?"

"He wouldn't do that" said the boy that was about sixteen

Hailey sighed. "Our parents are gone it's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other" she said, placing her hand on the kid's shoulder.

"I know what you mean" Dean remarked making me smirk, yeah close tabs as in i need to know where you are every second of the day

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" she said. She handed us her laptop. "That's Tommy" The video started "Hey Haley , day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge, we're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, talk to you tomorrow"

A confused look crossed over Sam's face. Had he seen something i didn't?

"Well, we'll find your brother, we're hiking out to Blackwater ridge first thing tomorrow"Dean said.

"Then maybe I'll see you there" she smiled. We all spun around and shot her a look. "Look, i can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself" she explained.

"I think I know how you feel" I replied

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam said still seeming as though he saw something we didn't.

I climbed in my respectable spot in the back seat.

"Hey Dean i thought you hated hiking you said and i quote too many tourists in bermuda shorts that smell like sunscreen and deodorant" i smirked

"I did say that didn't I, but this is way too remote. No bermuda shorts are gonna be popping up on this trail" Dean chuckled

"What's the plan?" I asked

"Now we go to a bar" Dean replied

"Seriously" i replied, i really wasn't feeling it tonight

"You could wait in the car" Sam suggested i shot him a look that said it all.

"Sammy grab my ID" i asked. He popped open the glove box and read my ID carefully

"So Ms. Waters exactly how long have you been 21" Sam said jokingly handing me my ID

"I'd say about two years now" i chuckled making Sam smirk

As we pulled up and unloaded out of the car. Sam grabbed my arm. "You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yes i'm fine, god why does everyone keep asking me that" i spat kind of harshly

"Why Holly? Because you don't look fine" Sam spat back

"Sam i'm fine, the question is are you?" i stated

He just scoffed and walked away mumbling something about me being just like Dean. Good thing i didn't really hear him, i wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Hey turtle you coming or what?!" Dean had yelled from the bar door

We got a table towards the back. I got up and left to go hustle some pool. It's like my brother's glares were suffocating me. I needed to get away,

I walked over to a table with a few guys who seemed good but actually sucked.

"Hey there" i walked directly to them as they were racking up. I grabbed a stick

"Got room for one more" i asked in my trademark sweet tone.

"Sure" one of them said

I giggled "so how much we playing for?" I innocently asked

"Hell no, I'm not cleaning some girl of her money" another one said

"Why not, scared you'd loose" i taunted

Another man spoke up. "Who cares Ryan. she wants to lose her money, let her"

Their were four men each had put down about a hundred dollars each. I took the first few shots and pretended to suck. The next few shots won me the game

I collected my nice stack of four hundred dollars proudly

"thanks boys" i remarked. My signature Winchester smile spreading across my face to make it clear i hustled them before practically skipping back to our table.

They were talking more about the case.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly" Sam was saying as I sat down. "But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found"

"Any before that?" Dean asked glancing over at me, i knew i looked bad because i felt like shit, the day was finally taking its toll on me. I leaned my head on Dean's shoulder

"Yeah In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year" Sam explained. "Authorities said it was a grizzly. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork"

"How much did you con those poor guys out of?" Dean asked me

"I'd say about four hundred" i said as coherently as possible despite how i felt.

"Nice" he remarked

"Okay watch this" Sam said pulling out his laptop. "Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to the laptop. Check this out" He played Tommy's video frame by frame. Their was something outside of his tent.

"Do it again" me and Dean said. As he played it over.

"Three frames. That's a fraction of a second" I said

"Whatever that thing is, it can move"Sam remarked

Dean hit Sam on the arm "Told ya something weird was going on" he smiled.

"Yeah" he scoffed. "I got one more thing. In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive".

The article went on to explain how the kids initial report was how something unlocked the door and drug his parents out of the cabin

And how it growled like no animal he'd ever heard, not even a grizzly.

According to him it was some kind of monster, which would sound insane to normal people, but we're Winchesters insane was a normal occurrence.

"We can't let Haley go out there" Sam said as we were loading into the car.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean remarked

"Yup, even if it gets us the straight jacket" i replied

"Her brother is missing" Dean scoffed. "She's not just gonna sit this out.

-i guess i understand how the girl feels if it were Sam or Dean i would be tearing up every inch of those woods looking for them.

"Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fugly predator-friend"

"Finding dad's not enough?" Sam practically yelled anger apparent in his voice, slamming the trunk shut. "Now we gotta babysit too?"

I looked to Dean in surprise

Dean shrugged throwing his duffel in the backseat I stood there, looking at Sam with worry. "C'mon kiddo" Dean said leading me to the car.

The next morning i hadn't felt any better than the night before and I was damn good at hiding it too, i'm not asking for an award or anything but hiding stuff from those two was defiantly easier said than done. Especially if they were coming down with a case of older brother syndrome.

We headed back to the visitor center, where Haley, her younger brother, whose name i found out was Ben, and some older guy were arguing. "I'm telling you again, I don't think Ben should come" the old guy spoke.

"Roy" Haley stressed

"Look Haley you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe, I think Ben's safest at home" Roy stated

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked as we approached them.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked.

Roy instantly looked to me then to Sam and Dean"Who are these people?" he asked.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue" Haley said

"You're rangers?" he asked incredulously

"That's right" Dean smirked

"Even her?" Roy had asked motioning to me. I was ready to fight him on it, but Dean gave me a warning look saying don't even think about it.

"She's an intern" Haley added

As we started to walk Dean stayed back with Haley as me and Sam walked ahead near Ben.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" I had heard Haley ask Dean

"Oh sweetheart, I don't do shorts" Dean smirked. I chuckled slightly the last time I saw Dean in Shorts I was six

Roy turned around and walked up to him. "What, you think this is a joke?" he asked. "It's dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt"

I immediately stepped between them before anything escalated "yes sir, we know exactly how dangerous it could get, that's why we're trying to help her find her brother" i said.

Roy had scoffed before nodding and taking his place in front of our group.

"So you're pretty avid hunter right Roy?" Dean asked; i didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I guess you can say that" Roy replied. What is it with guys and pride, well i'd be lying if i said i wasn't just as bad as them sometimes

"Tell me, uh…Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked. Roy grabbed him. I stepped forward in case i needed to intervene

"Whatcha doing Roy?" he asked.

Roy stuck a stick in front of Dean,

Something snapped on the ground

"You should watch where you're stepping…ranger"

"It's a bear trap" Dean stated, looking at me telling me to watch my step, i nodded and continued walking.

We've been hiking for what had felt like hours, or it may have just been me -damn sickness. I was feeling worse by the minute this hike felt like it would be the death of me. Eventually me and Sam fell to the back of the group.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Sam had asked glancing at me "i mean are you ok-"

"I swear if one more person asks me that" i cut Sam off

"Holly seriously" he said giving me a deadpan stare

"Sorry Sammy, i'm just tired" i said truthfully, i was really tired."besides Sasquatch for every one step you take i have to take three" i joked to lighten the mood

Sam chuckled before getting on one knee

"Hop on" he said

"Seriously? Sam you haven't given me a piggy back ride since i was eight"

"We can catch up faster with my ginormous steps, besides you're slowing us down" he teased earning him a punch in the arm

"Now hurry up Kiddo, before i change my mind" he said smirking

I hopped on, Sam was right we were catching up faster. Besides it was a relief getting some sort of rest. We quickly caught up to where Dean and Haley were. He had a bag of peanut M&M's. Which i instantly stole from him.

"Hey!" He yelled as I took a large handful and tossed the bag back to him.

I passed out with a death grip around Sam's neck until i heard Roy say

"This is it...Blackwater Ridge"

I unwillingly got off of Sam's back as he asked Roy

"What coordinates are we at?"

Roy pulled out a GPS. "35-111"

Dean walked over to us "you hear that?" He asked

"Yeah, not even crickets" Sam replied.

"A little too quite for comfort" i stated

Roy glanced at all of us. "I'm gonna take a look around" he said turning to leave.

Sam stopped him. "You shouldn't go off by yourself"

"That's sweet…" Roy grinned. "You wanna hold my hand to?" He scoffed

I swear Roy was getting on my nerves. If he wanted to get killed by whatever was out there so be it.

"All right everybody stays together" Dean said, making a point by glaring at me -i was know for not staying put very often "Let's go"

"Haley, over here" Roy yelled. We all ran to where Roy was coming from. It was Tommy's campsite

"Looks like a grizzly" he remarked.

The entire campsite in front of us was destroyed Everything was smashed to pieces.

"Tommy?" Haley called as She took off her backpack. "Tommy?"

Sam shushed her.

"Why?" she asked.

"It could still be out here" I explained to her in a duh kind of tone

"Help! Help!" We heard a voice scream from the woods leading away from the camp.

We all raced out towards where the voice had came from but we just ended up in an empty clearing

"Everybody back to camp" Sam demanded. We got back to find all of our stuff gone

"Our packs" Haley said

_way to state the obvious_

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone" Roy remarked.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked

"It's smart" Sam said. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help" I knew exactly where Sam was going with this

_hello straight jacket and padded room_

"You mean someone…some nut job out there just stole all our gear?" Roy said

Dean looked at and Sam "I need to speak with you two…in private" We took one last glance at the camp and walked off

"Let me see dad's journal" Sam asked

"Alright, check it out" He pointed to a picture of a Wendigo. It was a cannibal that was once considered human -_friggin wendigos great well this should be fun _

"A Wendigo, this far West?" I asked incredulously

"Are you sure?" I questioned

"the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice" Sam went on

"It makes sense" Dean sighed.

"Great" I stated waving around my .44 "Well then this is useless"

I seriously just wanted to get this hunt over with so i can fight this stupid flu i was coming down with. I felt tired, dizzy, and sick to my stomach. This was not going to be a fun time

Sam gave Dad's journal back to Dean.

"We gotta get these people to safety" He led the way back to camp.

"All right listen up, time to go. Things have gotten more complicated" Dean said

"What?" Haley had remarked

"Kid don't worry, whatever's out there, and I think I can handle it" Roy snickered

"It's not me I'm worried about, if you shoot this thing you're just gonna piss it off" Sam said. "We have to go, now"

"One you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to give anybody orders" Roy had started

"Relax" Dean said, getting up

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place." Sam stated

"We're trying to protect you're sorry ass"

Roy yet again chuckled. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight"

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and tear you to pieces unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here"

Roy laughed. "You know you're crazy right?"

"Yeah?" Sam laughed. "You ever hunt Win-"

Playing the mom card now that was low, it even pissed me off. Calling us crazy wasn't unusual, but by the look on his face i could tell Sam was getting ready to kick Roy's ass. until Dean grabbed him mid-sentence and took him to the side to talk, i followed.

I walked over in time to here part of the conversation.

"This book. This is dad's single most valuable possession everything he knows about every evil thing is in here" Dean was explaining as i sat next to Sam

"And he's passed it on to us, I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know saving people, hunting things. The family business"

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us?" Sam asked. "Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"When have you ever know Dad to do something easy" i scoffed

"But why?" He asked.

"I'm not sure" Dean shook his head, "But the way I see it, dad's giving us a job to do and I intend to do it"

"Dean, no. I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about" Sam stated

_Hearing this made my heart brake, i always felt my older brothers were invincible. But seeing one of them in pain like this, it made everything real._

"Ok, Sam we'll find them I promise" Dean said.

"Listen to me, you've gotta prepare yourself. I mean this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul, it's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man" Dean said before standing up and walking back to camp.

Sam just nodded, tears apparent in his eyes. I got up put my hand on his shoulder and crouched down eye level with him

"De's right Sammy" i said

"Yeah, i know" Sam replied

We got up and walked back to camp and completed drawing protection symbols around the perimeter, despite if they thought we were crazy.

"Help me! Please!" yelled the same voice from earlier "Help!"

"It's trying to draw us out" Dean said, standing up. "Just stay cool, stay put, inside the magic circle"

"Help! Help me!" it called.

"Ok that's no grizzly" Roy said.

_no shit sherlock_

"That's what we've been trying to tell you" i said sending him a bitchface similar to Sam's.

"It's ok, we'll be all right" Haley said, holding Ben.

"It's here" Sam said

Roy shot at it. "I hit it!" he said, running to go find it.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean called. Him and Sam went to run off i tried following but Dean had grabbed my arm,

"Stay with them" he said motioning to Haley and Ben.

They ran off and only Sam and Dean returned

"What happened?" I asked i could tell by the look on their faces Roy was gone. Sure the guy annoyed me, but i wouldn't wish that kind of death on anyone.

We waited inside our little circle until the sun rose. Sam and Dean looked like they were having a hard time explaining our whole world to Haley and Ben.

I felt like if i spoke i was gonna hurl, so i sat in the dirt and zoned out looking at the bracelet my Dad's friend Bobby had given to me for my twelfth birthday it was silver with little pentagrams and charms dangling off it.

January 13

_I was twelve years old. Birthdays were never really a big deal in our family so it didn't surprise me much when Dad had dumped all three of us at his friend Bobby's for the weekend to go on a hunt he had to do alone, whatever that meant. Bobby had always been like a father figure to us, so on my birthday Bobby had decided to buy pie instead of cake, i never liked cake, and all four of us sat in front of the tv and watched the game. It was good it wasn't extravagant but it made me feel like for once we were a real family. Then he gave me my gift wrapped in newspaper. It was a silver charm bracelet with pentagrams and anti possession charms dangling off of it. He never knew how_ _much it meant to me and i would never take it off. It was also a bittersweet moment as i wished it were John that did this for me. _

I was bought out of my rather happy flashback by Dean

"Holly, Go time" he said

As soon as i stood up a wave of nausea hit

_ suck it up Winchester you have work to do _

_I thought to myself_

We started off into the woods following claw marks on the trees it was odd they were a little too distinct

"Hey guys these marks look a little too clear to you?" I suggested "you don't think-" i was cut off by rustling bushes and a loud growl behind me. We all gave each other a glance

"Run!" "Lets go move! Move" Dean and Sam yelled as we all took off back to camp going in different directions to try and confuse it.

I ran off with Dean and Haley. I heard Haley scream but before i could even get a word out i got blindsided.

When i finally started to wake up I noticed i was being dragged off by the Wendigo. Panic mode set in I stared kicking at it and hitting it but it slapped me across the face leaving a nice cut along my cheekbone.

I felt hands grip both of my wrists as i turned to see it was Dean,being dragged as well,attempting to clam me down. After that everything had went black, i'd passed out.

I awoke to Dean tapping my cheek and shaking my shoulders

"come on Kiddo time to go"he said cutting me down from the celling i was tied to

I was exhausted my whole body hurt i could barely move, but i managed

I looked over to where Sam was cutting down Haley and Ben's brother Tommy at least he looked worse than i did.

We found flare guns, which should work to kill this son of a bitch

We all began to make our way back to the entrance of the cave we were being held in. A growl sounded from behind us way to close for comfort

Haley shot a worried look "we can't outrun it" she said

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. I knew what that look meant.

"You thinking what i'm thinking" Dean asked

Sam sighed "yeah"

"Hell no Dean!" I yelled he wasn't gonna do this I wouldn't let him

"Holland enough!" Dean yelled using my full name and shooting me that look that reminded me of John, that made me shut up leaving no room for argument.

"Okay Haley listen, Holly and Sam are going to get you guys out of here just follow them" Dean had said before taking off down one of the tunnels.

"Hey! Hey you want some white meat bitch! I'm right here!" I heard him yell. A loud growl came from close behind us. "Get them outta here" Sam said, letting go of Tommy.

I grabbed his arm. "Sam!"

"Go!" he said. "You need to help them"

_great i might loose both my idiot brothers _

Sam came running back to us "lets go, hurry!" He yelled

"Did you miss?!" I yelled

"Yeah" he stated

We reached a dead end the wendigo had us cornered as it slowly inched toward us. Sam tried blocking all of us

"Go get behind me!" He said

"Hey!" Dean yelled, shooting the Wendingo in the stomach. It burst into flames, roaring in pain. Then it was over. I ran around Sam, wanting to see if Dean was unsaved or at least alive for myself.

"See" he said "I'm awesome" he grinned motioning to himself.

As i scoffed and punched him in the arm "idiot"

I was walking away from the medic who finished putting a few butterfly stitches on my newest addition to injuries. I heard Ben giving his report.

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" asked a policeman.

Ben nodded. "That's when it circled the campsite; I mean this grizzly must have weighed 800-900 pounds"

I smiled at him walked to Sam and Dean. I really just wanted to get in the backseat and sleep everything off

"Man I hate hiking"Dean remarked we all nodded our heads in agreement. We got back in the Impala and hit the road.

We had decided to pull into the first motel that showed up and turn in for the night. We were all pretty beat to hell.

I leaned on the hood of the Impala next to Sam as Dean walked out with our room key. It felt like a fever was setting in I stood up as another wave of nausea hit. I instantly ran to the bushes and hurled. Sam and Dean were at my side in seconds.

"Hey! Holly! Holly!"Dean yelled

"Whoa you okay!" Sam asked as I stood back up.

I instantly felt dizzy, and the ground met my face, i heard Sam and Dean's voices but they were distant.

I came to in the motel bed feeling a lot better than before but not quite 100%. I felt the bed shift as i looked up to see Dean sitting next to me and Sam on the bed next to mine

I tried to sit up but Dean pushed me back down "you're staying in bed" he scolded

Sam started the lecture "Holly, if you were sick why didn't you say anything?" Sam asked

"Cause i knew you guys would act like this" i replied throwing my arms in air with exasperation.

Dean just sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "Damn it Holly! You don't get it do you?!"

"Look Holly, i know we may go to extremes sometimes but-" Sam started but Dean cut him off

"Did it ever occur to you why we act like this huh?! If you're sick you're off your game and you know what happens better than anyone when your off your game, you or a civilian could get seriously injured or even worse killed!" Dean yelled

_i never really thought of it that way before. Dean knew me better than anyone, so he knew if we lost someone and it was my fault i wouldn't take it lightly._

"Holly just talk to us for now on okay" Sam said with a somewhat pleading look on his face.

"Sure thing Sasquatch" i replied smirking causing both Sam and Dean to chuckle a little. It was short lived as i felt yet again nauseas

"I think I'm gonna-" i couldn't even finish getting the sentence out. Thank god Sammy caught on and was beside the bed in seconds holding up a trashcan for me while Dean held my hair back.

Maybe big brother syndrome wasn't such as bad thing after all. It felt good knowing i would always have these two looking out for me, or maybe i'm speaking too soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Original chapter

We stuck around at the motel for about a week. I was getting stir crazy and wanted to hit the road, I felt a lot better that stomach bug I contracted was near gone. I just wanted to leave, sitting around the motel room was boring Dean would not let me do anything by myself I couldn't even go outside to get air alone.

I just wanted to find another hunt, continue looking for dad. I feel like i'm dragging us down. It was hard enough trying to convince Sammy I was fine, but Dean was a complete different story.

"Hell no Holly, we're not going anywhere until you're 100%" Dean said

"Dean, please I feel fine, I haven't gotten sick for two days and I've been keeping food down, and you can even check for a fever if you want" I pleaded

"I just want to hit the road, its been a week" I stated looking to Sam for support.

"Hey don't bring me into this, this is between you two" he said

"Please De" I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes that I knew he couldn't resist.

"Do you believe this" Dean said to Sam, motioning to me.

"I hate you for teaching her that" Dean said to Sam. Sam just chuckled and thew his hands up in defense.

"I just taught her the basics" Sam chuckled "she perfected it" he said

I just sit back smirking, listening to their banter.

"So..." I directed to Dean

"Fine" Dean scoffed "But if you upchuck in my backseat-"

I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his waist "thanks De"

"You're such a girl sometimes" he stated, acting annoyed. I playfully punched his arm

"Well I certainly hope I'm a girl, otherwise anatomy has some explaining to do" I said laughing

"Yup defiantly a girl" Sam stated smirking

"Shut up" I scoffed "you two love me, i'm adorable"

We packed up and checked out of the had no leads on Dad so Sam had found us a possible hunt to check out in the meantime.

It seemed like a vengeful spirt. Two families disappeared just weeks after moving into the same house. It goes back a few years either every family has moved out within five weeks, or has disappeared within six.

So now here we are Lincoln Nebraska. I'm sitting in another motel room (at least its a change of scenery) and researching more on this case while the boys questioned the neighbors and any friends or remaining family members of the families that have disappeared.

I wanted to go but according to Dean a 15 year old with a federal badge wasn't gonna cut it this time. He always used to take me with him, I hated admitting it but ever since Sam had hit the road with us I felt like I was being put on the back burner. But it was Dean's way of keeping tabs on him, Sam's been going through a lot lately and Dean just wanted to keep an eye on him and make sure he was okay. Even if it means putting me aside for awhile.

I'm digging around the history of this house we're checking out. So far i've got nothing; it was a newly developed home, nothing on the land where it was built, no one has ever died anywhere close to the house, disappearances started right when it was built.

This was proving harder than it should be. After hours if researching I decided to give up for the night and hit the hay. I showered then climbed into the bed i was sharing with Sam.

Its been like this since we were little. Motels usually only came with one queen or two doubles, so I would normally switch off from sharing with Sam and Dean every night, and it was Sam's bed tonight.

I woke up in early in the morning to hear Dean snoring like a bear and to see Sam sitting at the table on his laptop, he already went out and got coffee. I got up and walked over to the table grabbing my cup and sitting down next to him.

"Morning sleeping beauty" he remarked laughing at my bed head

"Morning moose, so what'd you guys find"

"Besides you snoring and hogging all the covers" he said jokingly

"HaHa so funny"

"The friends all noticed the family acting strange, and an odd feeling

When they were in the house. They would also notice things moving around you put your keys on the counter they end up in the fridge" he went on to explain

"We're guessing its a poltergeist and a nasty one" he said

_Fantastic a poltergeist _

I scoffed "Wonderful, sounds like fun" i replied sarcastically

"Yeah I know Poltergeist tend to be loads of fun" he sighed

Poltergeist tend to be nasty, worse than your typical vengeful spirt. You had no bones to salt and burn you have to places bags in the walls, meanwhile your friendly poltergeist is trying to kill you.

"You got the bags ready?" I asked Sam he just nodded

"We're going later tonight" he said

"Better wake up the bear" I said motioning to Dean

"Dean! Wakey wakey! De! Wake up!" I yelled. These two proved to be the heaviest sleepers

unless you were trying to sneak out its like they have a sixth sense for that.

Sighing as I stood up from my spot at the table I grabbed a glass of water and walked over to a sleeping Dean

"Holly what are doing?" Sam asked

"Shhh Sammy i'm waking De up" I said with a mischievous grin

"I don't think thats such a good id-" I didn't even let Sam finish his sentence I threw the cup of ice cold water on Dean's face. He jolted awake

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled

"Paybacks a bitch De" I taunted

"You, seriously!" He said while getting up. He looked pissed maybe

This wasn't such a good idea.

He stepped forward, I mimicked him taking a few steps back. A shit eating grin crossed his face. Oh no I know that look.

He ran towards me as I ran away taking shelter behind Sam.

"Sammy help!" I screeched

"I warned you Holly" Sam said shaking his head

Dean just stopped, him and Sam exchanged a look.

Oh no. I thought to myself

I tired running but Sam was quicker he grabbed me and pinned me down as Dean tickled my sides.

"Stop! Stop!" I said in between my fits of laughter

"I don't know Dean think we should stop?" Sam asked

"Yes!" I pleaded

"Hell no" Dean replied

"I'm sorry! Sorry! Truce!" I yelled laughing so hard I was crying

"Tap out" Dean said

"Fine!" I yelled tapping the ground

"Whose the boss?" Sam had asked

"Dean" I replied with a cocky smirk on my face directed at Sam

"Hell yeah I am" dean agreed

Sam continued the endless torture

"Both of you" I yelled. Sam seemed pleased with this answer he released his grip and helped me up

"Damn straight" Sam said rustling my hair.

_These two act like children sometimes_. _But I can't help but love em._

Night came, quicker than i'd would've liked, we headed out to the house. We were in front unloading the trunk we each took are bags and assigned locations; Sam got all of upstairs, Dean got downstairs, and I got the creepy ass basement.

We headed in it was quite and still. We branched off going to our assigned locations.

I headed down the stairs to the basement, but i couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. It was dark and cold, the air felt damp.

I wanted to get this over with quickly so I ran to the spot where i hit a hole in the wall and placed my bags in, but it felt a little bit too easy normally poltergeists caught on to us pretty fast and didn't go down without a fight.

I instantly got a severe headache -what the hell. Oh no Sam and Dean

I turned and ran up the stairs but the door slammed shut. I banged on it and tried to kick it down but it wouldn't budge.

_ fuck it_

I took out my .44 and shot the at the door handle It broke and I was able to push it open I don't know why but i ran straight to the kitchen where I saw Sam and Dean both pinned to the wall.

Dean had already made the hole in the wall the bag was half way across the room so i ran for it but a table slammed into me

"Holly!" I heard Sam and Dean yell. They were stuck to the wall and couldn't move. It hurt like hell but I pushed the table off me and continued. I was dodging objects that were being thrown at me.

A plate hit the wall next to my face I threw my arms up to protect myself only to feel glass tearing into my flesh I knew it I was bleeding pretty bad but i pushed on. I was now feet away from the wall, bag in hand. I was stunned by the worst pain i've ever felt in my life, it was excruciating I looked down to see a bloody kitchen knife on the ground and blood pouring out of my side.

_This son of a bitch just stabbed me_

All i heard was Sam and Deans voices sounding like they were miles away. I stumbled forward placing the bag in the wall. I fell to the ground hearing voices but they were muffled I felt arms wrap around me i recognized them as Dean's then everything had went dark.

Reviews please


	6. Chapter 6

When it came to hunting with my brothers I always seemed to be the one to draw the short straw as to who gets injured on every hunt.

I've never really given much thought to how I would die. When I joined the family business I knew my life expectancy wasn't great, most hunters never lived to see thirty.

There is so many things I haven't done yet; I've never been to prom, graduated high school, fallen in young wreck less love, see some of the worlds wonders. Hell i've never even had sex.

I don't even know if my fathers alive, if he knows i'm dyeing. I always thought that when my time came I would be ready, that I would accept death and leave this world.

I've never given much thought as to how I would die. But I never imagined it would be like this, stabbed by a damn poltergeist. I don't want to die, this can't be it. I can't leave Sam and Dean.

i'm going to fight harder than i've ever fought before because this can't be my time. I will not leave my brothers, I am not dyeing last thing I remembered was muffled voices and Dean's arms wrapped around me, I came to in the backseat in Sam's arms

"S'mmy" was all I could get out

"Holly! It's okay, it's okay we're gonna get you help. But you need to stay with me!" He said

"My eyes are heavy" I said

"Holly! No! No! Stay with me! Holly please!" Was all I heard Sam say before falling in and out of consciousness the rest of the ride

Sam and Dean's voices were muffled, I could barely make out what they were saying. We were still in the impala

"Dean shes lost a lot of blood! We can't fix this one! We need a hospital!" Sam yelled with urgency in his voice

"DAMN IT SAM! I KNOW!" I heard Dean yell back before darkness enveloped me. The next time I came to I was being wheeled around in a gurney with doctors and nurses swarming around me

"prep her for surgery!" One of the doctors commanded. Thats all I remembered

My eyelids felt like they weighed a hundred pounds as I opened them my vision was a bit fuzzy. I was laying in a hospital bed with two figures sitting next to me. My vision cleared and it was Sam and Dean my eyes welled up with tears. I was alive

"You two look like hell" I stated roughly, my throat was really dry. Both their heads shot up in response. Sam was the first to speak

"you're awake" he stated

"yeah about that... Exactly how long was I out?" I asked

"Two days, you uh lost a lot of blood, scared the hell outa us" Dean replied. I tried to sit up as pain immediately coursed through my side, so I decided to stay laying down for now.

"So whats the damage?" I questioned

"you got lucky the knife dodged everything important, they stitched up your side and your arm, that piece of glass cut really deep" Sam said standing up "i'm gonna go get the nurse" he said before walking out of the room leaving me and Dean alone

"So, aren't you gonna yell at me, tell me it was stupid, ask my why I did it" I said to him. He was just looking at the ground. When he finally lifted his head to face me his eyes were red rimmed

_was Dean crying_

"I was planing on yelling at you until you went deaf" he said with tears becoming apparent in his eyes "But then I uh I saw all the blood and thought we lost you. I know why you did it because I would do the same in a heart beat. I'm asking you to promise me you'll never do it again. I can't lose you Holly"

I felt tears start to fall down my face, how could he ask me to do that

"I can't promise you that De. I can't ever lose you two either. I'd rather die then live knowing their was something I could've done to save you guys" I said, Dean just nodded his head in response.

"Now that that chick flick is over. Can you get me some water?" I asked. He just smirked before kissing me on the forehead and leaving the room.

He later returned with Sam and the nurse. My nurse's name was Rhonda she was an old sassy lady. I liked her, she made the boys squirm.

She made them leave the room as she checked all the monitors and changed my bandages

"so how ya feeling sweetie" Rhonda asked

"tired like I got stabbed and run over by a bus" I replied truthfully

"so when do you think I could get out of here" I asked

"Honey you just got stabbed. Its gonna be awhile" she replied

"I hear you don't like hospitals" she said

"yeah but how'd you know?" Even since I was little i've associated hospitals with death and sickness regardless that they were supposed to help people they still creeped me out. Especially mental hospitals.

"well when you first got out of surgery your brother, the shorter one, made a scene about being in the room. Now I was about to call security, when the taller one apologized and went on to explain that you had a fear of hospitals and they just wanted to be there when you woke up. He had a desperate look on his face so I snuck them in." She explained

"thanks for that" I said

_Leave it to Dean_ _to make a scene when I get stabbed_

"you're lucky to have them"

"yeah, I know"

Soon after Rhonda left Sam and Dean came back in, they really did look like hell

"Seriously, when was the last time either of you have gotten any sleep?" I questioned them

"Three days ago" Sam replied

"Now that i'm awake you two can go back to the motel and sleep if you want" I said

"You sure?" Sam said hesitantly

"yes, I'm sure you two can't help me much if you die of sleep deprivation"

"okay, night Kiddo" Sam said rustling my hair before turning to Dean

"you coming?" He directed to Dean

"nope, i'm staying right here" Dean said. Sam just nodded and left the room

"Dean you should probably get some sleep" I suggested

"i'm not leaving this spot" he stated. I sighed scooting over, making a spot on the bed where there was no wires

"what are you doing?" He asked

"Well you're not sleeping on the chair" I said in a duh tone, patting the spot beside me. He climbed on the bed, For the first time in this hospital, I fell asleep comfortable.

When I woke up Dean was gone and Sam was sitting in the chair.

"Where'd De go?" I asked

"I sent him back to the motel to get some sleep" He said

"good, god knows he needs his beauty sleep" I said making both me and Sam chuckle.

I really didn't want to ask, probably because I was afraid of the answer. But its been bothering me since I first woke up.

Sam noticed the silence while I was contemplating whether to ask

"You okay Holly? Something on your mind" he asked

"Yeah Sam i'm fine its just, did you guys call Dad?" I asked

"me and dean both did like a million times" He said with a look of both anger and sadness on his face

_well this sucked I could've died and he wouldn't_ _even know. I felt tears form in my eyes_

Sam must've noticed the look on my face because he quickly changed the subject

"so how you feeling" he asked

"peachy, when can I leave" I asked

"Holly you got stabbed" he replied

"Sammy please" I pleaded with my best puppy dog eyes Sam just chuckled.

"Nice try Kiddo I taught you that look" he said smirking

"Sammy I need to get outa here, you don't understand" I said

"I understand that if I do this, Dean will kill me. Just give it a few more days" he remarked

I let out a exaggerated sigh

"fine" I agreed

Me and Sam just spent the day watching Tv. later on my dinner came. It was the most disgusting thing i've ever see, there was something that looked like mashed potatoes but it was practically a soup. Then there was what I believed was a pork chop.

"Hey, i'm heading out you want anything?" Sam asked

"some real food would be fantastic" I replied sarcastically

"I'll see what I can do" he said before leaving

about a half an hour later Dean walked in holding a bag full of diner food

"I bring provisions" he said holding up the bag

"It's about damn time. I was gonna start gnawing off my arm" I said

"pleasant" he remarked

"I bought your favorite, chicken tenders and a side of fries"

"did you forget the pie?" I asked seriously

"Do I ever forget the pie" he stated smirking

_this may have been shitty diner food, but it was tasting_ amazing _compared to what they call food here_

Later on that night Dean was snoring softly beside me but I couldn't shake an uneasy feeling I had. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to get a look at what it was

It was a women in her mid twenties with long black hair and pale skin

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked as she turned around. Half of her face was gone,mangled torn apart I stared in shock for a moment.

she kept repeating my name. I screamed, successfully waking Dean

"what! Holly whats wrong?!" He asked as I turned to him

"you can't see her!" I screamed as I turned back around to notice she was long gone

"see who Holly? Who are you talking about?" He asked

"there was a women standing by the bed, like half of her face was falling off and she kept repeating my name"I said now in hysterics because he was looking at me like I was crazy. He pulled me into a hug

"shh its okay" he said

"Dean I swear you have to believe me it was real" I pleaded. A PM nurse walked in

"everything okay?" He asked

"yeah just a nightmare" Dean covered. The nurse nodded and walked out

"okay I believe you kiddo, just calm down i'm gonna go call Sam and tell him to get his ass down here" I nodded as he walked out

Dean had made me write down everything I had remembered about the women. Sam didn't show up until the morning. I hadn't slept at all even though Dean told me it was okay he would keep watch. I still felt uneasy It wasn't the fact the lady's face was falling of and she was a ghost,i guessed, it was the fact the she was haunting me and knew my name, I had no personal connection to this chick, and why could I see her. I was just one big ball of weird

Sam had walked in

"So kiddo you see dead people now" Sam remarked interrupting my thoughts

"shut up you would've shit bricks" I replied

"So I did some digging. A women by the name of Susan Marks matched you description was in a bad car accident last night. They rushed her to this hospital, she was pretty mangled and died" Sam explained

"She died! Here!" I exclaimed. Mhm Sam said handing me a paper with her picture on it

"yup thats her, but why could I see her?" I asked

"you have a sixth sense" Dean chuckled, but I knew this was freaking us all out on the inside. Especially me _what the hell am I_

I was happy to be released from the hospital later that day, okay I was friggin elated to be out of that death hole that severed awful food.

We got back to the motel Me and Dean sat on the on the couch as Sam walked to the fridge to get beer for them

"hey sammy you wanna grab me in too" I jokingly asked

Dean shot me a glance as Sam scoffed "yeah a root beer" Sam replied

"c'mon Sammy I got stabbed"

"no excuse kiddo, you can have a sip of mine though" Dean said Sam just stared at him

"c'mon Sammy you were around her age when you first had a beer" he stated

"fine suit yourself kiddo" Sam stated handing me Dean's beer. I took a sip gagging, Sam and Dean both burst out laughing at the disgusted look on my face

"ew how do you guys just drink that" I asked

"Years of practice kiddo" Dean remarked

"I think I prefer root beer" I said sending the three of us into a fit of laughter, that hurt my side

I'm still upset about the John question still remains what the hell am I? But I know sitting here with my brothers that at the end of the day I don't need to know right now. These two were all I needed to make me feel like everything was okay. At least for now.


	7. Chapter 7

After four days of being out of the hospital and serious convincing we hit the road but not without incident.

I was starting to get used to the idea of the whole I see Dead people thing. But there had to be boundaries, about two days ago casper the pedophile ghost decided to pay me a visit, in the shower! He was an old man with pale skin everything about him just seemed dead. He kept repeating my name like Susan did. Of course I freaked I felt violated

So I screamed which caused Sam and Dean to kick open the door and come running in, which caused me to scream again because I was in the shower, then Sam and Dean both screamed covering their eyes and retreating from the bathroom

After getting dressed and being able to look my brothers in the eye again and agreeing to forget and unsee everything. I explained what happened, We later found out that a man matching my description died of a heart attack few rooms over.

I just wanted to get the hell out of Lincoln

We're now hold up in some motel in Ohio we were following what turned out to be a false lead on Dad, so here we are.

I hadn't gotten any sleep that night, from all of Sam's tossing and turning. He finally got up around five in the morning. He put his coat on

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To get coffee,go back to sleep" he said. I looked over to a sleeping Dean

"Wait, I'm going with you" I got out of bed not even bothering to change out of my sweats I threw on my hoodie and put on my shoes before jogging out of the room to catch up with Sam. We decided to walk to the coffee shop it was less than a mile away and if we started up Dean's baby he would be outside in seconds.

"So are we gonna talk about this?" I asked Sam

"About what?" He stated acting like he didn't know what I was talking about

"The nightmares Sam" he immediately tensed up when the words left my mouth

"There's nothing to talk-" Sam started but I cut him off

"Cut the crap Sam! If you keep this all bottled up its gonna kill you! Fine don't talk to me but sooner or later your gonna have to talk to Dean. I can't keep covering you on this, Deans not stupid he already suspects something is up if he doesn't already know" I stated a bit more harshly than intended. I turned to walk away but Sam grabbed my arm the look on his face made me feel guilty

"Holly, I can't" he said

"You're gonna have to" I told him

The rest of the walk was in silence. We got back to the motel Dean was still sleeping so I slammed the door to wake him up. He jumped awake

"Morning sunshine!" I yelled

"What time is it?" He asked groggily

" 5:45" sam replied

Dean groaned "in the morning, where'd the day go?" He asked sarcastically

He sat up I handed him his coffee and plopped on the bed next to him. He eyed Sam suspiciously as he sat on the bed next to us

"You get any sleep last night?" He asked Sam

"I grabbed a few hours" he lied

"Liar" I scoffed successfully earning a bitchface from Sam

"Really because I was up at three and you were watching informercials" Dean remarked

"what can I say its riveting Tv" Sam remarked

"Are you still haveing nightmares about Jess?" Dean asked

"Yeah but its not just her. I forgot this life it gets to you" Sam said

"You can't bring it home like that" Dean said

"You guys are never scared, not even a little?" He questioned. me and Dean just shook our heads

Sighing Sam reached under the pillow and pulled out my 44 and pulled Dean's knife from under his pillow

"Really?" He said holding the weapons up

"Hey!" I yelled grabbing my gun as Dean grabbed his knife

"This is just precaution" Dean said

"Yeah precaution" I agreed.

Dean's phone was ringing it was a Pennsylvania caller id. I tossed it to him. He answered and talked to the person for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Who was it?" I asked him

"You remember Pennsylvania Jerry..poltergeist Jerry" he went on. I shuddered at the memory

"Oh god its not back is it, because all I needed another poltergeist"

"No its something else he wants to meet in person" he said.

We made it to Pennsylvania in record time thanks to Dean's driving. We met Jerry in an airplane warehouse

"Holland, look at you, you've grown up" he stated

"How you doing Jerry" I greeted

"Not so good" he said

"Hello, Dean and you must be Sam, your father talked a lot about you he was proud you were off at college right"

"Yeah" Sam replied

"Well he was real proud" Jerry said

"Really?" Sam asked, but it was more directed at us.

"Dean, Holland, and your Dad really helped me out"

"Yeah they were telling me a poltergeist?" Sam questioned

"Damn right it was a poltergeist im surprised we all made it out alive" jerry said.

"So we lose the old man and Get Sam, seems like a fair trade" Jerry said

Sam chuckled "not by a long shot" he said

Jerry opened the office door and motioned for us to sit

"There's something I want you guys to hear. I listened to it a million times, sounded up your alley" he said putting a cd in a player

"Its the cockpit recording from United Flight Britannia 2485. It went down about 40 mintues into flight" he pressed play. It was mostly static followed by screaming and a voice that said no suvivors.

"No survivors" I repeated. All three of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? You didn't hear that, the voice said no survivors" I said

"Holly its a hiss" Sam said with worry in his voice

"Oh" was all I could say, how could they not hear it the voice was clear as day

"Theres seven survivors" Jerry said

"Okay were gonna need pasenger manifests, a list of survivors" Sam listed

"Right and any way we could get a look at the wreckage" Dean added

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage Guys, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way have I got that kind of accesses"

"just let us handle that" I said

"this is taking forever" I let at an exaggerated sigh as I was sitting in the car with Sam waiting for Dean who was in a copy store getting our ids made. Sam was just focused on his laptop the past hour.

"What took you so long?" I asked as he climbed back in the car.

"Can't rush perfection kiddo" he said rustling my hair and handing me my id it said homeland security intern

"homeland security?" I questioned

"Dean this is really illegal, even for us" Sam said

"well its something they haven't seen a million times" Dean remarked

"so what did you find?" Dean asked Sam

"well I just cleaned up the cockpit recording" he said playing it. The same voice from last time said no survivors. The boys just looked back at me in shock

"Holly how'd y-" Dean started but I cut him off

"I have no clue" I said . After a few minutes of silence Sam changed the subject

"If were playing homeland security then we have to look the part" Sam said sighing, oh no.

I knew what that meant I had to put on my lady suit; A pair of dark grey women's suit pants, a white cotton button up, a matching dark grey blazer, and my matching 5 inch stilettos. I pulled my hair back into a tight pony tail and did my makeup, which I rarely wear, in a gray Smokey eye. I looked old my id probably didn't even need to say intern,

I walked out of the motel room to see my boys in their rental suits.

"well don't you two look spiffy" I said laughing at the uncomfortable look on their faces

"whoa! Holly you look-" Sam started but Dean cut him off

"intimidating" Dean remarked

"well I was gonna say professional..but intimidating works too" Sam joked

"well Sam looks professional, you look like a twelve year old going to his first dance" I retorted sending me and Sam into a fit of laughter

" I hate this monkey suit"Dean remarked

"well at least you don't have the torture devices on your feet" I said motioning to my stilettos

We arrived at the warehouse and flashed our ids. They let us in we were walking around the wreckage, there were plane pieces everywhere. I looked to something that looked like a handle with white stuff on it. I scraped off some of the white stuff and put it in a bag in my pocket

"Guys" I motioned

I ran my hand over the piece of metal and instantly became sick to my stomach. Then the voices started it was the same screaming from the recording but ten times louder it felt like my ear drums were gonna explode.I dropped to my knees holding my head, I think I heard Sam and Dean yelling my name but I couldn't tell one voice from the other at the moment. My nose felt wet and I realized I was not only bleeding from my nose but also my ears. I felt Sam pick me up and carry me out side.

As soon as we made it out of the warehouse the voices stopped but left a ringing.

An alarm sounded. I took off my shoes as we all started running. Everything was hazy, Sam boosted me over the fence. We made it back to the impala and took off.

All three of us were sitting in the front seat, Sam was trying to help wipe blood off my face. I realized my nose was still bleeding i've had my share of nose bleeds but never this bad

"sam" I said looking at the fresh blood on my hands.

"It's okay just hold it" Sam said reassuringly

we made it back to the motel I sat on the bed looking at he ground. The boys sat on the other bed facing me. I felt cornered

"someone wanna tell me what the hell that was back there?!" Dean asked

"sam?"

"Dean I don't know" Sam replied

"Holly what the hell just happened?" Dean asked. I was still staring at the ground. I was still freaked what the hell just happened. I felt tears start to fall down my face

"Holland Elizabeth! Answer me!" Dean yelled. I hated them seeing me cry but right now I didn't care. I lifted my head to face him

"I DON'T KNOW DEAN! IF I KNEW I WOULD HAVE HOLD YOU!" I snapped. A look of guilt crossed his face.

"Holly, i'm sorry I yelled. This just freaks me out" Dean apologized

"you don't think this freaks me out!" I yelled " You don't think I want to know why I can see and hear dead people, and why I can feel when the people I love are in danger! I would give anything to know, anything" I yelled now in full hysterics

"wait, you can hear the dead to?"Sam questioned

"yes! Thats what happened, I touched the piece of metal and I heard the people who died, it was just like on the recording, people were screaming but it got so loud I couldn't even tell one voice from another it was just loud noise. I heard the voices of people who died" I said crying

Dean stood up, put his hand on my shoulder and crouched down eye level with me

"Holly, we'll figure this out, I promise" Dean attempted to reassure me I just nodded in response.

Sam got up from his spot "C'mon kiddo lets get you cleaned up" he said leading me to the bathroom

I was tired not just physically but exhausted mentally. My head was still pounding and out of everything that had happened today I managed to pop a few stitches on my side, which Dean had to stitch up. It hurts like hell, everything hurts . I took some pain killers and laid down on the bed next to Dean. I just wanted to wake up and all of this to be a dream.

Thanks for reading, please review. I split up chapter seven into two parts.

I apologize for any mistakes i've made especially grammar. I am writing this on my phone. I'll try to get up part two as soon as possible

Thank you :)


	8. Chapter 7 part two

When I woke up Sam was sitting at the kitchen table staring intently at his laptop and Dean was gone, I stood up and walked over

"Wheres Dean off to?" I asked

"Getting the sample you took tested and interviewing a few survivors" he said not even taking his eyes off the screen

"Oh" I said hugging my knees to my chest everything was silent for a moment

"Did you find out anything?... About what I am" I asked. He looked up to face my

"No" he replied. A look of disappointment crossed my face, he caught on

"Hey, Holly we'll find out" He assured me

"Sam this is gonna take along time, maybe Dad has some answers.. But its gonna take time to find him. I think we should just focus on the case" I said, Sam just stared at me in shock.

"Holly are you sure?" He questioned

"I'm not gonna stop saving people because i'm a freak Sam" I said

"Holly you're not a freak"

"I see dead people! Sam"

"Are you sure you want-" he started but I cut him off

"Yeah Sammy this is what I want, we'll keep digging for answers but I think saving peoples lives takes priority" He nodded his head in response

Dean walked in the room shooting Sam a what did I miss look, Sam just gave him a look saying i'll explain later

"Whats up" I asked Dean

"Well that was sulfur on the handle and a survivor I interviewed said a man with black eyes opened the cabin door" Dean replied

"Thats some demon strength their, even if your hopped up on PCP you can't swing that" I said

"Demonic possession" Sam sighed

After hours of extensive and annoying research Sam finally found something

"So, every religion in every culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right?" Sam said from his spot at the table

"I mean Christian, Hindu, Native American, you name it"

"Yeah, but none say anything like this" Dean stated taking a seat next to Sam

"I didn't think they controlled plane crashes" I remarked

"Well, that's not exactly true. See, according to Japanese beliefs certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man made. One cause's earthquakes, another cause's disease"

"And this one causes plane crashes?" I asked. Sam nodded his head

"All right, so, what? We've got a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to rack up the body count?" Dean suggested

Dean's phone rang again. "Hello?" I couldn't make out what they were saying. "Oh, hey, Jerry" he greeted

"Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?"Dean said

I shot a glance at Sam.

"Where'd this happen? I'll try to ignore the irony in that. Nothing Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon"

He hung up and looked at Sam and me.

"Another crash?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go" Dean said grabbing his keys

"Where to" I asked.

"Nazareth" Dean replied in a unhappy tone

"This demon hates us. I swear he chose Nazareth to piss me off" I said jokingly

We looked at what was left of the plane, we found another sample of sulfur on a piece of metal which I didn't care to touch. Until Sam suggested the brilliant idea.

"Maybe if you focus you can hear what happened" Sam said

"Hell no" I said looking to Dean for support

"I don't like saying this Holly but Sam's right" Dean agreed

"Fine" I scoffed

"Just give me the piece of junk" I said annoyed

"Remember to focus on what they're saying" Sam said

"Well I can't if you two keep talked" I remarked in a bitchy tone

I grabbed the piece of metal and got the same feeling as before. I zoned out and it was like I was eavesdropping behind a door. The voices were muffled and the more I focused the more my head started to hurt

"So how long we've been up?" I heard one of them say

"40 minutes" the other remarked

And I was back in consciousness

My nose was bleeding again great and I was seriously exhausted

"What happened?" They both asked

"The flight went done exactly forty minutes in. No survivors means its going after everyone that came out of flight 2485 alive" I explained

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance

"We gotta track down the survivors" Sam said we got in the in the impala and started heading towards the airport my head was still pounding but not as bad as before, and the nose bleed was mild.

Sam tried to contact each of the now six survivors. "Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines" he said. "Thanks" he hung up. "All right, that takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying' anytime soon"

"So, our only wildcard is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker." Dean stated

"Right. Her sister, Karen, said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 PM" Sam said. "It's her first night back on the job"

"That just our luck" I scoffed

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man" Sam sighed. "Even with you behind the wheel"

"Why don't you call Amanda's cell phone again and see if we can head her off at the pass" Dean said.

Sam looked defeated. "I've already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cell phone off"

"God, we're never gonna make it" Sam said

Dean looked determined. "Oh, we'll make it" He floored the gas.

"You're so gonna end up killing us one day" I said from my spot in the backseat

We got back just in time the flight had 30 minutes until boarding time

"Okay. We still have some cards to play" Dean said.

"We need to find a phone" Dean picked up the courtesy phone and sighed

"Hi. Gate 13—I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on Flight, um…."

"424" I said.

"Flight 424" Dean said. Over the loud speaker, the operator called for Amanda to pick up. "Come on…" We pleaded.

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here nothing serious just a minor car accident. But she was injured, so"

There was a pause where Dean looked around for an excuse

"You what?"

"Is this one of Vince's friends?" I heard her yell

Dean smirked "Guilty as charged" he chuckled.

"He's really sorry...Yes, but he really needs to see you tonight, so—don't be like that. Come on, the guy's a mess, really….it's pathetic" he paused again.

"No, no, wait, Amanda" He hung up.

"You suck" I exclaimed

"Damn it! So close" Dean remarked, l He was now pacing.

"All right. time for Plan B" Sam sighed.

"We're getting on that plane"

Dean stopped He looked panicked. "Now, just hold on a second"

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if Holly's right, that plane is gonna crash" Sam stressed

"I know!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"I'll go get the tickets, you and Holly get everything out of the trunk that'll pass security" Sam said before we separated

We got tickets and boarded I had to sit in the middle sam was next to the window and Dean was on the end.

"Just try to relax" Sam said to Dean.

Dean shot him a look.

"Just try to shut up" he spat back. Sam laughed.

There was some turbulence and Dean jumped

"Dean c'mon its not that big a deal" I stated laughing, he just stared at me deadpan

"How about I put you in an asylum over night" he suggested

"You wouldn't dare" I said

"Try me" He taunted

I hated to admit it but I was pretty nervous too, I mean after all the place was gonna crash

Me and Sam both looked to Dean

"Are you humming Metallica?" Sam asked smirking

Dean glared at us, but continued humming. "It calms me down" he explained

"You gotta focus man, We still have to track the person down and perform a full on exorcism" Sam whispered

"Yeah in a plane full of crowded people" Dean scoffed "how do we even know who it is"

"We'll figure it out. Move I gotta pee" I left my seat the co-pilot walked by bumping into me he turned around, but something was wrong his face wasn't human it was indescribable, I instantly knew he was the demon.

"My apologies" He stated as I practically ran back to my seat.

"Its the co-pilot" I stated

"What? How do you know" Dean said. I contemplated telling them the truth but I felt it would cause more troubles at the moment

"When I bumped into him his eyes went black" I lied feeling guilty

We hit some turbulence and Dean freaked

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down right now" Sam said. I admired his calmness in this situation. Dean sighed and let out a breath "Good"

Sam said He grabbed out Dad's journal.

"Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work" Sam said

"The ritual Romano" I read off the page Sam was reading

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful"

"More powerful?" Dean asked.

"Yeah"

"excellent" I sighed

"How?" Dean asked

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore" Sam explained. "It can just wreak havoc on its own"

"Okay" I said

"The second part sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all" Sam replied.

We needed a way to get to the co-pilot. Dean had the amazing idea Amanda

"She's not gonna believe this" Sam sighed.

"Twelve minutes, dude" Dean remarked, opening the curtain to the back of the plane.

"Oh, hi" Amanda greeted

"Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope"

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about" Dean said.

Sam closed the curtain, and Amanda stared at us suspiciously "Um, okay. What can I do for you?"

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "The truth is out there" speech right now" Dean said.

"All right, look, we know you were on Flight 2485" Sam said.

"Who are you guys?" she asked, scared.

"We've spoken to some of the other survivors" Sam went on. "We know something brought down that plane, and it wasn't mechanical failure"

"And we need your help because we need to stop it from happening again, here, now" Dean said, motioning around him.

She nervously tried to leave. "I-I'm sorry, I'm very busy"

Dean put out an arm to stop her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. We're not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me the pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert is dead"

She paused. "Wait, what? Chuck is dead?" She asked in disbelief

"He died in a plane crash" Sam added

"Now, that's two plane crashes in two months" I hinted "That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485" Sam said. "Now, maybe you sensed it, and maybe you didn't, but there's something wrong with this flight, too"

"Amanda, you have to believe us" I pleaded.

She glared at all three of us, and sighed.

"On….on 2485, there was this man. He….had these eyes."

Sam perked up. "Yes, that's exactly what we're talking about"

She glanced at us again. "But I don't understand. What are you asking me to do?"

"the co-pilot. We need you to bring him back here" Dean explained

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him, okay?" Dean said

"But how am I supposed to get into the cockpit and get the co-pilot"

"Whatever it takes. Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here. Whatever will get him out of that cockpit"I stressed

"Do you know that I could lose my job if—"

"You're gonna lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out" Sam cut her off

She sighed then agreed. "Okay"

She walked up and knocked on the door. The co-pilot walked out

As soon as the co-pilot walked in Dean punched him out and threw him on the floor. He covered his mouth with duct tape. Amanda walked in.

"What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him!"

"We are gonna talk to him" Dean said, as Sam threw holy water on him, making the co-pilot writhed but it came out muffled

"Oh, my God, what's wrong with him?" She asked, looking like she was gonna have a mental break down. She tried to step forward but I turned her around and told here to stand guard

"Hurry Sam I don't know how much longer I can hold him" Dean struggling

The co-pilot ripped the duct tape off his mouth punching Dean out, he grabbed Sam's shirt. "I know what happened to your girlfriend!" he remarked. Sam stared at him in shock. "She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!"

Dean was still out

"Sam!" I yelled

He then turned to me

"Shut up you little bitch!" He grabbed my arm and I put my hand on his arm in defense he screamed and jumped back

"Oh I know what you are, but you don't do you" he taunted

I threw holly water on him Dean was back up and pinned him down.

"Snap out of it Sammy!" He was just frozen so I grabbed the journal and picked up where he left off,thank god I was fluent in Latin, I finished the first part as a cloud of black smoke shot out of the co-pilot

I tried to start the second part of the exorcism as everything on the plane started acting up. A round of strong turbulence hit the journal flew out of my hand, and the plane took a nose dive. I looked over to a screaming Dean. Sam ran over and grabbed the journal he finished exorcism and sent the demon to hell.

The plane stopped falling, and soon we turned around and landed back at the airport.

We were swarmed by police and medics. After extensive questioning we were allowed to leave. We walked back to the impala

"Dean…." He sighed. "It knew about Jessica"

"Sam, these things they read minds. They lie, all right?" Dean assured

"That's all it was" Sam just nodded,

"Hey kiddo, ready ti get the hell out of Pennsylvania?"

"Yes" I sighed

We got outside the airport, and jerry met us with a grin spread across his face.

"You did it, You guys did it" He walked with us to the Impala.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed" He shook our hands

"Your dad will be real proud" He said looking to all three of us

"We'll see you around, Jerry" Dean said, going to the car.

"You know, Jerry...I meant to ask you how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for, like, six months" Dean questioned

"Your dad gave it to me" Jerry replied

Sam stopped. "What?"

"When did you talk to him?" I asked

"Well, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number, and his voice message said to give you a call" he said. "Thanks again, guys" And after that bomb he dropped he walked off.

I watched Dean take out his phone and dial dads number"Dean you said you called dad"

"I did"

"This doesn't make any sense, man" Sam remarked. "I've called Dad's number, like, fifty times. It's been out of service"

Dean put it on speaker and we listened to it ring it went to voicemail.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help"

Dean slammed his phone shut ad he sat in the impala

Me and Sam joined him. I climbed in the backseat and curled up in a ball. I don't know why my dad couldn't call us, why I could see the demons true face and what I did to make him let go of me, and on top of that I feel guilty for lying to my brothers.

For once I don't feel like crying I just feel tired, I just want everything to go back to normal but I should know better than anyone, normal doesn't exist in our lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bloody Mary**

I was running I don't know where or why. Everything around me was dark, I was in a dark forest. I don't know if somethings after me I just have the feeling I need to run for my life because every time I stop running, I see a man, He's an old man he looks like he's dead but he has on a black suit. My lungs were burning I had to stop, He appeared in front of me

"I think we've had enough fun for now" he said before placing his hand on my forehead

I jolted awake in the backseat. It was just a nightmare, the second one like it. I haven't told the boys Dean was worried enough about Sam as it is. He didn't need to be worried about me too.

"You up Kiddo?" Sam asked

"I am now" I answered annoyed

"C'mon were here" Dean said

"Where's here" I said resting my head on the seat between them

"Toledo, Ohio" Dean replied

I let out an exasperated sigh "oh Toledo" I said shaking my head

"So what do you think really happened?" Sam questioned. A guy was found dead on his bathroom floor, his eyes liquified

"Well thats what were here to find out Sammy" I said clapping him on the shoulder

"Let's go"

We walked into the morgue. We found an intern sitting at a desk.

"Hello, Can I help you?" He greeted

"Yeah...We're the med students" I replied

"Sorry?"

"Oh Doctor Figlavitch didn't tell you? We talked to him on the phone. We... We're from Ohio State. He's showing us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper" Dean added

The intern shook his head.

"Well I'm sorry, he's at lunch" He said

"Oh well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind showing us the body do you?" I asked

"Sorry, I can't, but Doc will be back in an hour, you can wait for him if you want" the intern said. I really didn't like him

"An hour?We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then" Dean said acting worried. Me and Sam nodded our heads in agreement

"Uh look man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out…" Sam started

"look man,No" the intern replied

"I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear" I said. Letting out a frustrated sigh. Sam hit me on the arm and stepped in front of me.

He took out his wallet and placed a few twenty's on the table.

Great Sam lose our hard earned money, not like we don't need it

"Follow me" he smiled.

"Dude I earned that money" Dean argued as we walked back.

"You won it in a poker game" Sam said following the intern

"Yeah" Dean stressed. We made our way to the morgue. I got a feeling of death, but we were in a morgue what did I expect.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him- she said his eyes were bleeding" Sam stated

The intern guy uncovered the body

"More than that. They practically liquefied" he said

"Any sign of a struggle?" Dean asked. "Maybe somebody did it to him?"

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone"

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam asked.

The intern shook his head. "Man, Doc's not sure. Massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen"

"The eyes. what would cause something like that?" Sam asked.

"Capillaries can burst" he explained. "See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims"

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "You ever see exploding eyeballs?"

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor"

"Think we could take a look at that police report?" Dean asked. "You know for, uh…our paper"

"I'm not really supposed to show you that" he said, looking at Sam. Sam sighed and started to pull out his wallet. I put my arm up to stop him. This guy wasn't gonna milk us out of any more of our money

I walked up to him and flipped my hair like a dumb blonde

"Please, We-" I paused then leaned up and whispered in his ear "I really need this grade" I said in my trademark sweet tone followed by my best puppy dog eyes and my signature Winchester smile. A deadly combination

He stuttered "I-uh... One report coming up" he said

He turned to us and handed a copy of the report. We turned to walk out

"Hey, can I at least get your number?" He asked looking to me ignoring the death glares from Sam and Dean

"I'm really not supposed to give you that information" I remarked before turning and walking back to the car followed by Sam and Dean

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked

"He was milking you Sammy, can't lose anymore of our hard earned money" I said smirking at Dean who just chuckled

"Maybe your a little to good at that" Sam said smirking

"Maybe but it worked right"I remarked

After glancing over the report we climbed in the Impala

"Lets go talk to the vic's daughter" Sam said

When we got to the house we realized a funeral was going on. There were people in suits and dresses

"Think were underdressed?" I asked

Looking down I was wearing a quarter sleeve navy button up with my dark blue skinny jeans and gray lo-top converse

"Definitely" Dean replied

"Holly go around back and sweep the bathroom for EMF meet us by the car in ten minutes" Dean said, I nodded in response. When it came to sneaking around I was a lot less obvious than either of my over 6' brothers

I wondered around the side of the house, I noticed that a window upstairs was open. With the help of a

Trellis and a big ledge I was able to climb in unseen. I ended up in the bathroom.

There was a large pool of dried blood spread across the floor. I didn't get any big hits on the EMF, but I felt like I was being watched. I touched the mirror and got sick to my stomach I heard a bunch of giggling girls saying bloody mary.

I jumped back from the mirror when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I quickly climbed out the window missing the ledge completely and landing in a bush with an oomph.

I made my way back to the car where the guys were waiting

They both took one look at me and busted out laughing I was still picking twigs out of my hair

"So whatcha find- besides a bush" Sam said snickering. I punched him in the arm

"No EMF but there was blood everywhere, and you two need to remind me to stop touching things"I told them rubbing my pounding head

"What happened?" Dean asked

"I touched the mirror and, it was weird I kept hearing some girls saying bloody Mary. But that doesn't make sense shes just a myth" They both shared confused glances

"How bout you Joanie and Chachi, what'd you find?"

"Well his younger daughter Lily thinks its her fault because she said bloody Mary in the mirror" Sam explained

"Oh, wait you mean to tell me you found out the possibility this chick is real and you didn't call me or warn me anything!" I was freaked out

"Sorry Kiddo" Dean said smirking at my outburst

"We didn't think it was real" Sam said also smirking

"Don't you sorry Kiddo me, C'mon guys I touched that mirror" I said sounding disgusted

"Well you're safe unless you said you know" Dean said

"Of course I didn't say you know, but it still freaks me out" I said

We took off and headed straight to Sammy's nerd haven, the library

"Say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town there's gonna be some sort of proof. Like a local woman who died nasty." Dean suggested

"Yeah but with a legend this widespread it's complicated I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more" Sam explained

"All right so what are we looking for?" I asked

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies bloody right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers public records as far back as they go, See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill" Sam said

"Well this is should be fun" I said sighing

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we have the computers" Sam said

I pointed to all of the computers. They all said out of order

"Sammm" I said exaggerating

"Okay this is gonna be very annoying" Sam sighed

"Lets get to it" Dean grumbled unhappily

After hours of extensive and extremely detailed research. We found absolutely nothing, we headed back to the motel to search on the laptops. Sam fell on the bed and passed out sprawled out taking up the whole bed.

I was sitting at the table on my laptop still researching. Dean grabbed a beer and sat across from me. We both looked over to Sam

"Guess i'm bunking with you" I remarked,

which I didn't really want to do if I had a nightmare again Dean would notice

I couldn't help but feel jealous, when he noticed something was up with Sam and Sam didn't want to talk about it he dropped it, but if it was me and I didn't want to talk about it I got bitched into oblivion

He must've noticed me spacing out

"did you find anything?" He asked nudging me under the table with his foot

Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?-No. I've looked over everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary" I replied smirking when I mentioned Dave

"Sucks for Dave" he remarked smirking

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet" Dean said taking a sip of his beer

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know-eyeball bleeding. that sort of thing. There's nothing Whatever's happening here, maybe it just isn't Mary" I sighed defeated my eyeballs felt like they were going to melt out of my head if I kept reading

I was brought out of my thoughts by Sam's phone ringing.

Sam got up and answered it

Hello?" he asked. A look of worry came to his face then he hung up.

"Who was it?" Dean asked.

"Charlie, C'mon. Time to go" He said

"Wait who the hell is charlie?" I asked slightly annoyed no one told me anything

"Charlie is Donna Shoemakers' friend, something happened" Dean explained

Charlie was sitting on a bench in the park, just like she said she was going to be. She looked like she was in panic mode

I don't blame her. Her friend had just died like doctor Shoemaker.

"Her eyes were gone" Charlie finished retelling the events

"I'm sorry" I said

"And she said it" Charlie stated

"I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

We all shared a glance

"No, you're not insane" Dean stated.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much better" She replied sarcastically crying

"Look, Charlie something's happening here. Something that can't be explained" I started

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help" Dean added.

"Will you take us to your friends house?" I asked. She nodded in response

We waited outside the window until Charlie opened it.

Dean went in first then Sam boosted me up. I climbed in, then grabbed Deans hand so he could pull me in the rest if the way He turned tossed me the duffel.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" I asked Charlie.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and stuff, I hate lying to her" she shifted uncomfortably

"Trust us, this is for the greater good" Sam said.

"Hit the lights" Dean said. I turned them off.

"What are you guys looking for?" Charlie asked.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it" I answered

Sam took out a camera

"Here night vision" he said as he handed it to Dean.

Dean turned it on for him, and handed it back. "Perfect" he said pointing it at Dean.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" Dean asked, smirking

"De not with that flat chest you don't" I replied laughing at the disapproving look on his face.

I looked over to the mirror and saw something that looked like a hand print with writing next to it

"Geary Bryman" I read

"What?" They asked looking at me like I was crazy

"The name right there, on the mirror" I replied pointing

"Please tell me you can see that" I pleaded

"Kiddo there's nothing there" Dean replied

Sam got an idea

He pulled the black light out of the duffle and pointed it at the mirror where the name and hand print illuminated

They all just glared at me

"Geary Bryman mean anything to you?" Dean asked Charlie

"No" Charlie shook her head

Research time, me and Sam walked out of the library back to the impala where Charlie and Dean were

"So" Sam said

"Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver" I finished for him

"Oh my God" Charlie said

"What?" Dean asked.

She paused for a second. "Jill drove that car"

"We need to get back to your friend Donnas' house" I said

Sam and Dean just glance at me

"Now!" I stated

We immediately drove off check the mirror in the Shoemakers house. "Linda Shoemaker" I said, they were all looking at me.

"Theres a handprint and a name just like the last one" I said before I ran out of the bathroom and downstairs to question Donna.

"Who's Linda Shoemaker?" I asked, as Sam and Dean caught up behind me.

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked, sounding more nervous than ever.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important" Sam stated.

"Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave" Donna said coldly

"Now Donna, just listen" I sighed, I tried reasoning with her.

"Get out of my house!" she yelled

She turned and ran up the stairs to her room

Charlie just stood in shock

"Oh my God. Do you really think her dad killed her mom?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe"

"I think I should stick around" She turned starting up the stairs.

"All right. Whatever you do, don't—"

"Believe me, I won't say it" she said with a shudder.

And back to the library for the Winchesters. This case was really pissing me off. None of it made sense. Mary killed Jill and Shoemaker for revenge. Wait unless it was killing people who were hiding secrets

oh god

"Guys, Mary has no relations to Geary or Linda shes killing people who are keeping secrets, and whats a bigger secret than murder" I pointed out

"you're right" Sam agreed

" I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them" Sam further explained my theory

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it" Dean suggested

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not" I added

"Take a look at this" Dean said, motioning to the computer. I looked at the screen.

There was a picture of a women lying in a pool of blood. There was a handprint and a couple of letters visible. I instantly knew this was our Mary

"Looks like the same handprint" Sam sighed.

"It is the same" I stated

"How do you know?" They asked looking at me

"I just do" I said shrugging

"Her name was Mary Worthington" Dean continued "An unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana"

"I guess we're going to Fort Wayne Indiana" I sighed

We got in the car and hit the road, fort wayne here we come. It was a long trip but we made it, even though it took all night we dug up Mary's bones and did the routine salt and burn. It was weird though normally the ghost would show up towards the end and put up a fight but this was quite.

Morning came and we were only half way back to Toledo by now when Sam's phone started ringing. He answered it

"Whoa, okay Charlie calm down were on our way" Sam said before hanging up.

"She said it" I asked leading forward so my head was resting on the seat between them

"No but Mary's after her" Sam replied with worry in his voice

"I don't get it man, we torched her bones" Dean said frustrated. I hit him on the arm

"The mirror- the one she died in front of" I said in a duh tone

"Shit" He said

We got back to our motel room where we told Charlie to wait. She was sitting on the bed with her face in her hand

"Cover everything with a reflection" Sam said as me and Dean got to work, not a single shiny surface was showing

"Charlie you can uncover your eyes" I coaxed, which I really wasn't good at

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened" Dean said as he sat down

"We were in the bathroom and Donna said it" she said in between sobs

"That's not what we're talking about Charlie, Something happened, didn't it? In your life a secret where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" Dean asked

She looked like she was in deep thought

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left, How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just. I didn't believe him, you know? I should have" She put her head in her knees and started crying again.

"You're gonna be okay, we just need you to stay like this, stay away from all reflective surfaces" I said

"I'm gonna die aren't I" she said crying

"No you're not. We just need you to stay like this you're going to be fine" Sam attempted to assure her but it didn't work

"We need to find that mirror" Dean said as we walked out of the motel room

"Thanks captain obvious" I remarked earning a glare from Dean

We headed to the library yet again to do endless research, at least the computers were working this time

We found the location and took off

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror" Sam suggested

"what do you mean?" I looked to Sam suspiciously

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right?" Sam started "I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it"

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" I asked.

"I don't, not for sure" Sam replied.

"Well thats comforting" I remarked

"Well who's gonna summon her?" Dean asked. Sam had a look on his face and he was about to speak

I cut him off "Hell No Sam!" I yelled already knowing what he was thinking

"Holland! Its our only shot she'll come after me!" He yelled

"NO! Sam out of everything stupid you have done, this takes the fucking cake!" I yelled

"Alright thats it!" Dean yelled before pulling the car over to the side of the road. We all stepped out of the car

"This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow?" he asked.

"Dean!" I yelled

"Shut it Holly" he growled. That was my cue to back off. But its safe to say I owe Sam an,I told you so. I knew Dean would find out

"Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame someone, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place"

"I don't blame you" Sam stated, looking at Dean like he was insane for saying such a thing.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done" Dean added.

"I could've warned her" he said softly.

"About what?" Dean questioned "You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway"

"No you don't" Sam quietly responded

"I don't what?" Dean asked now pissed

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything" Sam said

Dean started intently at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam suggested

Dean looked taken aback for a moment Sammy was always one to talk

"No. I don't like it" Dean said, shaking his head.

"It's not gonna happen, forget it"He said

"Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this"

We got back in the impala and drove in silence. The tension in the air was practically suffocating me

"Sam" I started he turned around to look at me "what if something goes wrong?"

"Holly" he paused "it won't"

"You don't know that Sam! I just got you back I can't lose you" I said. My words seemed to hurt him

"Thats the risk you have to take in this line of work" he used a tone that practically screamed end of discussion. Sometimes it sucked to be a Winchester

We made it to the store, I picked the lock and we started searching the mirrors looking for Mary's

Sam found it. It was old with a bunch of designs on it, and in the middle of the glass I saw the same hand print and unfinished letters from before, I was contemplating saying something neither of them saw what I did.

We saw lights outside

"I'll be right back, smash anything that moves" Dean said

Sam gave me a glance before starting "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary" he said standing in front of the mirror

She appeared before the mirror. Sam smashed it. It popped up in another one which he smashed again and then she was in every mirror we didn't know which one to smash

You never told her the truth about who you really were but it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you!" it asked.

Sam was on the ground his eyes were bleeding. I couldn't find the crowbar

"You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die! You dreamt it would happen!"

"Sam!" I yelled

Fuck it!

I stood in front of another mirror

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary" I said

As far as I know my secrets never caused anyone to die but they had to be good enough

She popped up in my mirror

"You don't know what you are?" She questioned

"Your hiding a lot especially from your brothers. How can you lie to them to like that, you're right to feel guilty you worthless bitch.

I was on the ground as my heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest and my vision was blurred by blood. I some how gained the strength to stand up. I punched the mirror cutting my hand in the process

Dean came running back in helping me and Sam off the ground me and Sam leaned on each other for support

"The hell did I miss?" Dean asked

"Tell you about it later" Sam replied

We started to walk out as someone grabbed my ankle. I was knocked off my feet and was being dragged toward the mirror by a crawling Mary I picked up a large shard of glass and showed her her own reflection

She released her grip on me and stared at her self in horror before screaming and melting into a pool of blood

"bitch" I scoffed

Dean grabbed me around the waist and helped me up

He looked around the room "well i'd say thats about 600 years of bad luck"

"Defiantly" Sam replied

After driving Charlie home we got back to the motel

"Whoa Kiddo, your hand" Dean said grabbing my arm

We all sat around the kitchen table as Dean wrapped my hand the guys had their beers and I had my bottle of coke.

"All done" he said pinning the gauze in place around my hand

"This is so messed up" I stated

"What" Dean asked raising an eyebrow

"This" I said lifting my now bandaged hand "I don't see you two walking out of hunts with injuries like this, what the heck"

"Cause were awesome" Sam answered

"No because i'm always saving your guys asses" I replied smirking

"You wish" Dean remarked

"I decided I hate secrets, and I should tell you two the truth" I admitted

"Okay" Dean said sitting

"When we were on the plane I lied about seeing the co-pilots eyes" I admitted

"So you guessed, it was him?" Sam asked

"No I saw the demons face, his real face, and when he grabbed me I touched him and he screamed in pain until I let go" I said carefully watching the expressions on their faces to know if I should continue.

"I feel like these abilities are getting stronger, I don't need to focus that hard to hear the dead and I don't get nose bleeds anymore" I decided to not tell them about the nightmares, half truth was better than no truth

"Wow" Dean said letting out a breath

"Got that right" I replied as we all sipped our drinks

"You know it almost sounds like-" Sam started but paused "never mind that can't be" he concluded. I was waiting fir Sam to fess up on his secret but he didn't budge. He didn't even know I knew his secret because I heard Mary.

We hit the road the next morning

"Now that this is all over, Are you gonna tell me what that secret is" Dean asked Sam

"Look you're my brother and I'd die for you," he paused"But there are some things I need to keep to myself" Dean just dropped it after that

We stopped at a gas station. I got out to get some air, Sam followed me

"Holly whats up, you've been quite"

He said

"Sam I know" I said

"What?" He questioned

"I heard Mary, Sam you have to tell Dean. What if your like me, and you have abilities. Dean needs to know"

I said as he tensed up

"Holly I will tell him eventually but you need to promise me you won't tell Dean" He pleaded. I nodded my head in response before returning to the backseat

Sometimes it sucked to be a Winchester

Reviews


	10. Chapter 10

We were in the car for I have no idea how long, I stopped counting a good 50 miles ago. I was bored out of my mind, and I didn't want to sleep, the nightmares didn't happen every time I closed my eyes though they were becoming more frequent.

Regardless I didn't want to risk having one when the boys were this awake and alert because they would without a doubt notice, and then they would prod me about it until I spilled.

I just didn't want to talk about it because its another thing to do with my abilities. My abilities made me feel less, I don't know, less human and the more abilities I have the less human I feel. They were starting to scare the hell outa me.

I wondered how long I could keep this secret, I mean the longest i've kept anything from Dean was about less than a week he usually saw right through me.

-_it was my first hunt I was 8, Dean and my Dad told me I was going to get hurt. But me ,as determined as I was to prove them wrong didn't listen I ended up with a few cracked ribs, which I didn't want to tell any of my family members about because they would think I was weak and say I told you so.  
I also wanted my Dad to just be proud of me  
Four days later I fell asleep on the couch in the room I was sharing with Sam and Dean, dad was on a hunt, Dean picked me up to put me in bed, but as soon as he picked me up I let out a yelp. I wouldn't tell him what was wrong so he pinned me down and lifted up my shirt to my ribs and saw all of the bruising that had formed. He yelled at me. for what had felt like hours. But I made him promise not to tell Dad. He hesitantly agreed after he saw the look of desperation on my face, he knew that look and it broke his heart because he knew all I wanted was for dad to be proud. He gave me some pain killers along with a frozen bag of peas and put me in bed_

I must've been lost in thought because Dean started throwing M&M's at my face to get my attention

"Seriously De!" I yelled more amused than angry. I started picking up ones he threw at me and launching them back.

"Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight" Dean said dodging the M&M's I was throwing. He pulled over at a gas station. He looked over to Sam,who was reading something, and then back to me

I just shrugged acting like I didn't know what was up with Sam.

When I knew exactly what was wrong, Sam was spacing out and Dean was getting suspicious

"Sam Winchester wears women's underwear" I said smirking, to lighten the mood. Dean started laughing

"I've been listening i'm just busy" Sam said annoyed

"So you're not denying it" I said now laughing as well

"What are you busy with?" Dean asked

"Reading e-mails" Sam sighed

Dean got out to pump gas

"E-mails from who?" I asked

"From my friends at Stanford" he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean asked from out side the car

"Yeah, so" Sam said

"Don't you think its just weird" Dean sighed

"No" Sam said looking back to me "Do you think its weird?" He questioned. I threw my hands up in defense

"Hey your asking the wrong person, remember social outcast. I have no friends" "This is between you two" I stated

It wasn't really my fault even before I started hunting other kids thought I was a freak. My family was weird and the popular kids just sort of had a radar for weird kids and deemed them socially impaired. It didn't matter that I might be saving their lives one day, they didn't know or care about that, all they saw was a freak.

"Well, what exactly do you tell them? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doing?" Dean asked as he climbed back in the car

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my brother and sister. I tell them I needed some time off after Jessica" Sam replied

"so you lie to them" I pointed out

"No. I just don't tell them everything...half truth" he said

"Yeah, that's called lying. I mean hey I get it, telling the truth is far worse"Dean explained

"Yeah like when you tell the truth you get locked in a nuthouse" I added

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "You're serious?" Sam asked

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, Period" Dean said harshly

"You're kind of anti-social, you know that?" Sam chuckled

"Yeah, whatever" Dean replied starting the car

"God…." Sam said

"What?" I asked concerned

"Its an e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine" he started.

"Is she hot?" Dean asked smirking. I hit him on the arm

"I went to school with her, and her brother, Zach. She says he's been charged with murder and arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case" Sam explained

"Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?" I asked letting out a small chuckle

"No, I know Zach. He's no killer" Sam insisted

"Well, maybe you know Zach as well as he knows you" Dean remarked.

"They're in St. Louis. We're goin'." Sam stated

"Look, sorry about your buddy, okay? But this doesn't sound like our kind of gig" Dean chuckled

"It is our problem. They're my friends" Sam shot him a look

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam" Dean said

I knew this was really important to Sam, I'm so gonna regret this, Sam had a pouting look on his face which  
I added to with my puppy dog eyes. When it came to me and Sam together Dean could never say no. I leaned forward and put my head on the seat between them.

"Please De, this is really important to him" I pleaded

"I can't believe this" Dean said motioning to us "this is ridiculous i'm a grown man" He said shaking his head. Me and Sam were both giving him puppy dog eyes now.

"One day thats not gonna work" he scoffed

"Sure" Sam replied smirking

"Whatever you say De" I remarked. He smirked and pushed me so I fell back in my seat

"C'mon Dean don't be a jerk" Sam said

"Bitch" Dean replied

"Shut up assholes" I scoffed smirking

"Holly language" all three of us said in unison, me mimicking them. Sending us all into a fit of laughter. I almost forgot about the Jerk Bitch thing Sam and Dean hadn't done that in a long time

We fell into a comfortable silence . I fell asleep, and when I woke up we were in St. Louis. I didn't have a nightmare, I actually didn't dream at all. I don't even remember falling asleep

"So this is the killers house" I asked as we parked in front of a large house in the middle of suburbia. I'm surprised they didn't have a white picket fence

"Rebecca's house" Sam corrected "and Zach is not a murderer" He added

He rang the door bell and a pretty blonde girl probably a few years younger than Sam answered

"Oh my god Sam!" She yelled excitedly hugging him

"Little Becky!" He greeted

She playfully punched his arm  
"You know where you can put that little Becky crap" She said laughing

"Becky this is my older brother Dean" Sam introduced

"Hi" Dean said shaking her hand and giving her that famous Winchester smile.  
I shot him a look saying just stop now

"And this is my baby sister Holland" he introduced. I shook her hand

"Hi, You can call me Holly, and i'm not a baby" I scoffed nudging Sam

"Trust me the baby sister treatment is never going to end. I'm speaking from experience" she chuckled

"You mean they never stop" I said playfully. Rebecca chuckled

"I got your e-mail" Sam mentioned

"I didn't think you would come here" she said sounding upset

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do" Sam said

"Come in" she said. We followed her into the house.

I shifted uncomfortably wondering what it was like to have this life. Or for Sam to pretend to have this life, or if he liked this life more than being with me and Dean. Me and Dean would never fit into places like this with people like Rebecca and Zach, but Sam fit in perfectly he even convinced them he was like them. I was soft of jealous

"Where's your parents?" Sam asked.

"They live in Paris for half the year, but they're on their way home now for the trial" She explained  
"Do you guys want a beer or something?" She suggested

"No, thanks" Sam replied

"So, tell us what happened" Sam asked

"Well, um, Zach came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair and she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing" Rebecca had to pause to keep herself from crying  
"So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zach could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police...they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zach coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight" She said with tears in her eyes

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene Zach's house" Sam suggested

"We could" Dean agreed

"Why? I mean, what could you do?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, me and Holly nothing. But Dean's a cop" Sam lied I shot him a look

Dean sighed  
"Detective, actually"

I had to cover my mouth to keep my self from laughing. Sam elbowed me in the ribs to try and shut me up but it just made me want to laugh more I mean Dean a detective. Really

"Really?Where?" Rebecca asked looking to Dean

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now" Dean covered

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just...I don't know" She sighed.

"Becca look, I know Zach didn't do , we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent" Sam Said

"Okay. I'll go get the keys" she said, walking up the stairs

"Oh, yeah, you're a real straight shooter with your friends" I chuckled

"And Dean's a detective" I said laughing

"Shut up Holland" Dean scoffed

"Look, Zach and Becky need our help" Sam said trying to get both of us to shut up

We waited in the impala for Rebecca to come out with the keys. I sat in the front with the boys. If we were carpooling with her I didn't want to sit with her that would be awkward

She climbed in the backseat and handed Sam the keys we arrived at Zach's

"Are you sure this is okay?" She asked as we parked

"Of course" Dean assured. We were all about to get out of the car

"Wait, I don't think Holly should go in" Rebecca said. I gave Sam and Dean a look and was getting ready to fight them on it. But then I remembered i'm supposed to be a normal 15 year old girl.

"You're right" Sam said sending me a look of apology

Zach's place was a ground apartment, well more like a condo so I knew their would be a side door. I snuck around the side of the house and picked the lock to the side door. I walked in the kitchen quietly.

Dean turned and saw me he motioned for me to get out I shook my head no in response and motioned for him to lead Rebecca away from the kitchen.

Their was blood everywhere it still wasn't cleaned up.

There was a smeared bloody handprint on the counter, I put my hand over it and focused

"Zach! Zach! Stop why are you doing this!" I heard who i'm guessing was Emily and then a lot of screaming, it got really bad and I had to pull back. But the voices didn't stop, my head was pounding until I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

It was a beat up and bloody women. I wasn't going to run or scream this time

"Holland...Holland " She repeated staring at me tilting her head

"Emily what happened?" I asked as quite as possible so Rebecca wouldn't hear me. She wouldn't answer me so I grabbed her arm. She felt solid like she was real

"Was it Zach?" I asked her

"It was but it wasn't" she paused " it looked like Zach but it wasn't" "Holland you need to go" She said I let go of her arm then she disappeared. My head was pounding my vision was blurred and I could barely focus on anything.

I heard steps coming toward the kitchen. I managed to get up and run for the door making it outside just as Rebecca walked into the kitchen. I half jogged back to the impala where I sat on the ground rubbing my forehead, my head was still pounding. I climbed in the backseat.

Rebecca, Sam, and Dean walked back out and got in the car. Rebecca sat next to me

"Oh my god are you okay?" She asked me looking concerned

I looked at myself in the review mirror, for once I actually looked how I felt. I was pale, with bags under my eyes and sweat on my forehead.

"Holly?" Dean said

"What...yeah i'm fine just tired" I said  
Sam and Dean didn't buy it and Rebecca still looked suspicious but she dropped it

"So, the tape. The security footage you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction" Dean said changing the subject

"I've already got it, I just didn't wanna say something in front of the cop" Sam laughed. "I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself"

"All right Let's go watch it then" Dean said

We went back to Rebecca's house to watch the video. "Here he comes" she pointed out looking at the tape

Zach entered his house but I could barely focus on anything right now I was extremely tired

"22:04, that's just after, you said time of death was about 10:30" Dean asked

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic...It wasn't tampered with" she shuddered

"Hey, Becky can we take those beers now?" Sam asked.

"Sure" she said. Getting up

"Hey. Maybe some sandwiches, too?" he asked with a smirk

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" she chuckled. I was starting to like this girl

"I wish" Dean remarked. I scoffed "What is it?" I asked regaining coherency

"Check this out" Sam said, rewinding the tape. He paused when Zach was looking directly at the screen. His eyes were silver and lit up.

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare" Dean suggested

"De is it ever just a camera flare?" I asked annoyed at how fast he was trying to dismiss this

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen" Sam sighed. "You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul"

"Right" Dean nodded.

"Remember that dog that was freaking' out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him" Sam said.

"Like a Doppelganger" Dean said.

"Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once" Sam said.

"Makes sense. Emily said it looked like him but it wasn't" I said completely forgetting to explain the situation

"Wait you talked to Emily's ghost?" Sam asked with both surprise and concern on his face.

"Shhh" I said as Rebecca re entered the room. They talked for a bit longer before we got in the impala to leave. As soon as we were at least a block from the house the questioned started

"How did you talk to Emily Holly" Sam said. It wasn't really a question

"Well when you guys were in the dinning room, I picked the lock of the side door and I was in the kitchen"

"Wait you broke in" Sam interrupted. I put my hand up to signal him to let me finish

"I put my hand over the bloody hand print on the counter and I heard Emily screaming. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was Emily she was repeating my name and wouldn't answer me-so I grabbed her arm. It was weird like she was solid, and I asked her if Zach did it but she said it looked like him but it wasn't" I said taking in a large breath of air.

"That's the first time I talked to one of the dead and physically touched one, thats why I feel and look like this." I explained

"Holly why d-" Dean started but I knew where he was going with this

"Because I thought I'm stuck with these damn abilities I might as well put them to use, guys I got what we needed and I don't really want to talk about it anymore" I said with finality. We got back to the motel and I just curled up in a ball on the bed I was sharing with Dean.I was half asleep when I heard Sam and Dean talk.

"We need to figure this out Dean" Sam sighed

"Yeah, I know" Dean stated

"Shes not telling us everything" Dean started "I mean what if shes hiding something that can be the biggest clue about whats going on?" Dean said

"I don't know man" Sam said sighing

"We'll try to get her to talk" Sam said

It took every once of strength I had remaining to not jump up and scream in Sam's face. I'm not the one who should talk. Sam is for all we know he could be the biggest clue.  
Friggin hypocrite. I felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks as I slowly drifted to sleep

Sam woke me up at 5 o'clock in the morning and rushed me out of the motel. I didn't even get to eat yet. lets just say I was not a happy camper at this point

We drove back to Zach's house

"Alright Sammy, i'll bite, why'd you drag us here at 5 in the morning" I asked annoyed by the whole situation. What can I say I was grumpy when I didn't get to sleep or eat

"I realized something on the videotape it shows the killer going in, but not comin' out"

"So, he came out the back door?" Dean said. I leaned on the hood of the impala next to Dean and rested my head on his shoulder. It was way to early for this

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow" Sam said.

"A trail the police wouldn't follow" I suggested

" Because they think the killer never left" Dean put together

"And they caught your friend Zach inside" I added

"I get it Sam, but it's 5:30 in the morning I said yawning

"Blood, Somebody came this way." Sam pointed out

"Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here" Dean said standing up and walking over to Sam making me lose my balance

The ground looked clean

"Maybe it can fly" I suggested. Suddenly a few police cars and an ambulance passed us by. We got in the impala and followed. We got out of the car.

There was an Asian man was being put into a police car. He looked confused.

"What happened?" Dean asked a women, standing in front of the house

"He tried to kill his wife, tied her up and beat her" she explained

"Really?" Sam asked deep in thought

"I used to see him going to work in the morning" she said, watching him in the car. "He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy" The police drove off.

Sam motioned for me to follow him, I scoffed wanting to be difficult before walking behind him. Their was blood and then nothing. Sam looked hopeless

I sighed touching the dried blood. I heard a women scream your not my husband. But his wife lived so thats all I picked up. But I got a feeling, I don't know how to describe it it was something inhuman that had that blood on its hands.

I ignored what Sam was trying to say to me, as I kept walking the feeling got stronger until I reached the opening to a man hole, the feeling was so strong I felt like I was gonna puke. I snapped out of it when I heard Dean come back

"Hey-'member when I said this wasn't our kind of gig?"

"Yeah" Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Definitely our kind of gig Dean nodded.

"What'd you find?" I asked

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked"

"So, he was two places at once" I pointed out

"Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nut job." Dean smirked.

"I'm pretty sure its a shifter" Dean said

"But the trail just stops" Sam said

"Guys" I said motioning to the manhole

"Well son of a bitch" Dean said

"That makes sense" Sam scoffed before starting to climb in the hole

"Ugh, seriously" I scoffed before climbing in. Its to early for this

"This probably runs right under Zach's house to" Sam pointed out

"So, what its using the sewer system to hide out?" I questioned

"That seems right" Dean said slightly gagging. I walked over to see a pile of what looked like melted skin mixed with blood.

"Ew" I said grimacing "De what the hell is that?"

"From the victims?" Sam suggested

Dean pulled out his pocket knife and lifted it a little. It was sick

"What if the shifter sheds its skin" Dean said

"Oh god. Ewww" I said

"Yeah ew" Sam agreed

"Lets go back for the guns" Dean said

We walked back to the impala and got all of the guns and amo which consisted of silver bullets before we headed back. I took lead

"I think were close to its lair" Dean stated

"How do you know?" Sam asked

" 'cause there's another bile inducing pile next to Holly's face" Dean said smirking

I jumped back and sure enough there was. I shot him a death glare

"Thats disgusting" I stated trying not to vomit.

"Looks like its been here awhile" Sam said pointing to a pile of clothes. I bent over to get a better look

I suddenly got that feeling again like I had outside when I touched the blood and I immediately got a pounding headache. Oh no. I glance up to see this thing it was the Asian man that the police arrested but it had glowing eyes. It was standing behind Dean

"Dean!" I practically screeched. He was punched in the face and on the ground. The shifter took off. I shot it in the leg so it couldn't get away as fast. I was about to go after it when I stopped and saw Dean spit up blood

He quickly got up

"Lets go! get the son of a bitch!" Dean yelled

We all climbed out back on the street but there was no sign of him

"All right, let's split up" Sam said

"All right, I'll meet you around the other side, Holly walk back to the car and wait there" Dean said

I nodded as all three of us walked in our separate directions. I sat on the hood of the impala waiting for about 30 minutes when I saw Sam walking back. He gave a strange glance

"Dean's not back yet?" He asked trying not to sound concerned

"His way was shorter to, he should've been back way before you" I said

"He's probably fine, just screwing around" Sam said trying to reassure me I just nodded. I was still having a headache which made me worry about Dean even more. We saw him walking over

"De, the hell took so long" I asked

"Had to be precise" he replied

He opened the trunk as we all put our stuff in there was something different about him. I felt it and then I realized this wasn't my brother. I immediately drew my gun on him.

"What the hell did you do with my brother you son of a bitch!" I yelled

"Holly what are you doing!" Sam yelled

"Its not Dean Sammy" I said

"C'mon do you believe this" fake Dean said motioning to me. Sam gave him an uneasy glance before raising his gun as well.

"You can't believe this" fake Dean said

"You're not my brother" I stated again

"Oh yeah holly if your so sure why don't you pull the trigger" He said stepping close to me. He instantly turned around and knocked Sam out with a crowbar from the trunk. And hit the gun out my hand and under a car somewhere.

Then I remembered I had a silver knife in my pocket. I swung it out and cut the shifters arm. He let out a scream

"Oh you're a crafty little bitch" He said smirking

He ran at me and tried to grab me. I kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him in the back. Bringing him to his knees where I kicked him in the face. He let out a groan of pain along with a chuckle as he spit a knocked tooth out.

"Sorry Holly" he said as he swiftly stood up and grabbed my wrists, I wrapped my leg around his and pulled bringing both of us to the ground. The next few minutes consisted of a fight for who was pinning who. He got on top and gave me a single punch, then it was lights out.

I came to being tied to a pole by the shifter who was still wearing Dean. I struggled wanting to be difficult to tie up and try to get away

"As much fun as it is fighting with you ... I'm annoyed now so if I were you I would stop struggling Kiddo, 'cause I can just kill you right now" He said as I made a sour face at the use of my nick name. I gave in and let him finish tying me up. I smirked at his appearance He still had dried blood and bruising on his face from our little scuffle, at least I didn't look as bad as him though I could feel the bruise forming on my cheek.

"Where are my brothers." I demanded

"You know they don't care about you, well not as much as you care about them. They wouldn't die for you like you would do for them" He taunted

"You're lying. Now where are my brothers." I stated again keeping a level tone

"Kiddo, I know everything that goes on in this head and I know all about you." He again taunted "they suspect you're hiding something but they don't confront you about it when you know if the situation was reversed he would be at Sam in minutes"

I gave him a sarcastic smile "shut the fuck up...and tell me where my brothers are" I said staring him in the eye

"You're no fun" he scoffed tying a gag around my mouth

"Holly, Dean" I heard Sam say groggily. He turned his head and saw my tied up with the shifter in front of me

"Leave her alone! You son of a bitch!" Sam yelled

"Don't worry about her, you never do. Worry about you" it said. I winked at Sam as a signal I was okay

"Where the hell is my brother?" Sam asked

"You don't really want to know" it chuckled.

"I swear, the more I learn about you and your family... Well lets just say I thought I came from a bad background"

"What do you mean, learn?" Sam asked. The shape shifter smirked and grabbed his head in his hands.

What the hell

"He's sure got issues with you. You got to go to college. He had to stay home" he said, shaking his head at Sam.

"I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?"

"Where is my brother?" Sam asked, remaining level though I could see he was about to explode

"I am your brother" it grinned, leaning close to Sam.

"See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me"

"What are you talking' about?" Sam asked

"You left" he said with a shrug. "Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothing', just poof. Left me, and Holly. She didn't want me she just wanted you back. Never gave a rats ass about me" he said, glancing at me. "Not that I cared, but, still, this life? It's not without its perks" he laughed. "I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance" he paused, putting a sheet over Sam. He nodded at me. "Let's see what happens"  
As soon as he disappeared I tried positioning myself to get my knife out of my boot. It was more complicated and took longer than I hoped, but I got the knife out and started at my ropes

"Holly, you good?" Sam asked. I nodded yes, but I knew he didn't believe me. Physically I was a little bruised but on the inside I was tore up.

There was coughing towards the other side of the room. I looked to Sam.

"That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature" said Dean. I let out s breath I didn't even know I was holding

Sam laughed, "Yeah, it's me"

"Where's Holly?" Dean asked seriously

"Right here tied up next to me" Sam replied

"Is she okay?" Dean asked

"A little banged up but you should see the other guy... No really you should. you're the other guy but it looks like you went a round with a block of cement" Sam chuckled

"Damn straight" Dean said as I finished cutting myself free. I pulled the gag of of my mouth

"Damn straight is right until your twin clocked me" I remarked cutting Sam lose and walking over to Dean. I untied him, he immediately stood up and grabbed my face in his hands examining every inch of it. He lightly rubbed his thumb over the now rather large bruise forming I grimaced

"Holly i'm sorry" he said

"It wasn't you De." I said looking at him

"We need to get to Rebecca's now he went there looking like you" Sam said

"and he doesn't just look like you he has your thoughts and memories" I said

"Like the Vulcan mind meld" Dean said

"Yeah" Sam answered

We headed out of the sewer and were looking for the car. Dean was ahead of us and Sam grabbed my arm and swung me around

"Holly, I heard everything he said to you" Sam said "you know its not true, me and Dean would die for you, no matter what"

"Not now Sam" I said pulling my arm back "I don't want to talk right now, i'm fine" he didn't believe me he just scoffed

"Come on" Sam said, as we made it to where Dean was  
"We gotta find a phone, call the police"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa,whoa" Dean said. "You're gonna put an APB out on me?" He looked shocked

"Sorry" I shrugged

"This way" Dean sighed. We ran down the street. "You okay Holly?" He asked "you seem pissed"

"I'm fine, I just wanna get this over with" I stated. He raised an eyebrow but dropped it for now.

Sam called the cops on a pay phone while me and Dean stood on a corner

We walked past a tv store when they all light up on the news channel

An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home" a reporter said. A sketch of Dean came on the screen.  
"C'mon thats not even a good picture" Dean complained

"Its good enough" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him down the alley behind Sam

"Come on they said attempted murder. At least we know—"

"I didn't kill her" Dean interjected.

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right" Sam nodded.

"How are going to do that she'll still think he tried to kill her. And there'll be cops everywhere" I pointed out

"We'll find a way" Sam shrugged.

"All right, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him" Dean growled. Sam stopped walking, turning on Dean.

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets" Sam said, looking at Dean

"Sam, the guy's walking around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, I wanna find him" Dean said

"I would like to go a round two with him" I said. Dean just looked at me and chuckled

"I'm bettin' he drove over to Rebecca's" Dean said with an annoyed look on his face

"The news said he fled on foot" Sam replied. "I bet it's still parked there"

"The thought of him drivin' my car…"  
Dean said looking like an upset four year old

"All right, lets go" Sam said, shaking his head. He started to walk away.

"It's killin' me" Dean continued

"Let it go" Sam sighed.

I smirked getting a punch in the arm from Dean "wipe that smirk off your face" Dean said I just laughed even more at the disgruntled look on his face

We went around the back of Rebecca's to dodge the cops

"Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight" Dean praised the view of his baby

A cop car pulled around the corner.

"Shit" Dean remarked. He turned around. "We're surrounded." He moved to the fence. "This way,"

"You two go i'll hold 'em off" Sam said looking towards where the cops were

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you" I stressed

"Look, they can't hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's and Stay out of the sewers alone" Sam called to him. "I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah!" he said

"This is stupid" I sighed.

"Just go" Sam said, pointing to the fence. I hesitated, but hopped the fence anyway.

"Don't move! Keep your hands where I can see 'em" a police officer said. I sprinted to where Dean was

"C'mon" he said, walking over to the Impala. I kept watch for any cops. He opened the trunk to get weapons. "I'm sorry, Sam. But you know me. I just can't wait" he chuckled handing me my gun and silver knife which I put back in my pocket

" seriously De, Sam said to wait"

"What can I say?" he smirked.

"I just can't wait" He said

We headed back into the sewers. I was anxious to say the least. I held my gun in front of me

We entered the place where we were held. It was an area with candles and chains. There was another nasty pile on the floor

"Hey gorgeous is that you" I said to Dean pointing to the pile on the floor

"Aw thats just gross" Dean

I grimaced. A sound came from the corner of the room. We looked over to see a person covered with a sheet. It was Rebecca we untied her

"What happened" I asked her

"I was walking home and I got knocked out and when I woke up that thing looked like me" She said crying

"Are you okay, can you walk" Dean asked. She nodded

I started getting a headache

"Oh my god Sam" I said in realization

"What?" Dean asked

"Sam is with that thing remember he went to Rebecca's" I explained

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed

We were out of the sewer and at Rebecca's we saw people moving around inside. Dean went to go walk in.

"Wait" I said putting my hand on his chest to stop him. "I have a plan"

"Holly we don't have tim-" Dean stated but I cut him off

"Dean we're doing it my way" I said with finality. He looked like he was going to protest but he didn't

"You go in around back but give me some time first, he'll think I came alone. I'll take the front and distract him" I told him the plan

"No" He said

"Its our only chance" I said

"Okay, you have five minutes" he nodded before walking off

I walked right in the front door. I was looking forward to throwing a few more punches at him. I had a way of fighting where I watch what my Opponent and predict their next move. But Dean taught me to be that observant hell, he taught me everything I know so this should be interesting. I walked in the room to see Sam and the shifter fighting. He was in Deans form. Sam got pushed into a book shelf and knocked out.

He turned to face me. His eyes were glowing when he was fighting.

"Well hey there Kiddo" he remarked

"Ready for round two" I said tauntingly

"You just cant get enough can you" He said as he ran at me and swung at my face. I dodged him and punched him in the stomach he toppled over

I went to kick the back of his knee to get him all the way down, but right before my leg made contact he grabbed it and flipped me on to the ground. He was pinning me down, knife in hand. I was so gonna regret this. I head butted him and was able to knock him off balance so we were standing again.

Yup I was regretting it nobody won in a head but

I faked a left kick and sent a nice kick straight to his jaw. I without a doubt broke his jaw

I was about to pull out my gun, but it was to soon. He punched at my face again, this time I half dodged it, weakening the impact but not the blow to the stomach that followed..

I regained balance. We were circling each other, both looking like we went a few rounds with a brick wall,

Dean came running in

"Hey!" He yelled. The shifter turned to Dean and was momentarily distracted. This was my chance, Dean was hesitating so I took out my gun and shot him three times in the heart. Yeah it was a bit overkill but I needed to be sure.

Dean walked over to the dead shifter and took his necklace back. He gave a nod to the now awake Sam,

The next day Sam and Rebecca were saying there goodbyes as me and Dean sat in the car

Dean gave me a glance.

"So you beat the hell outa me, then killed me" Dean said smirking

"Damn straight, nobody clocks me" I said. Dean chuckled then his look went to serious big brother mode, I swear it was like a switch with these two.

"Holly Sam told me" he said staring. These two somehow always manage to make me feel cornered

"You can't believe what he said"Dean said not breaking eye contact

"It's kind if hard not to De. But i'm just going to forget and move on" I said

"Okay" he said nodding his head "okay"

The shifter might have been lying. But he played off of my fears that I care more about my brothers than they care about me. If it was true, well I was going to have to live with it because I would die for these two idiots no matter what

But it couldn't have been true because I learned throughout my life, when push comes to shove they always have my back

Reviews please


	11. Chapter 11

We were sitting in a cafe drinking our coffee. Dean was on the laptop and Sam was on the phone calling contacts and looking for leads on dear old Dad.

"Your half caf-double vanilla latte is getting cold Samantha" Dean remarked as Sam rolled his eyes "bite me" he scoffed and sat back down.

"So... Anything?" I asked though I knew the answer was no. If Dad didn't want to be found he knew how to cover his tracts.

"Nothing" Sam said shaking his head

"He doesn't want to be found" I pointed out

I was worried and I guess Dean noticed because he nudged me with his elbow

"He's fine, its Dad" Dean said to assure both me and Sam. I couldn't help but smile a little at how fast Dean went into brother mode not only with me but with Sam too.

"Hey, I found something" Dean said turning the laptop around.

"It's a news report out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here"

"The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile road" I read

"Keep reading" Dean urged.

"Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible." Sam finished for me

"So...we thinkn' a ghost? I shrugged

"Not sure, but its worth checking out" Dean said. We all sat in the front seat, well I sat in between them so I could sing with Dean next to Sam and annoy him. After hours of mine and Dean's relentless singing of AC/DC and Zeppelin along with Sam's complaining, which only made us sing louder, we arrived at the frat house of the kid who got killed to interview his roommate.

I went to step out of the car when Sam put his arm up to block my way

"Whatcha doin' there Sammy" I asked

"You're not coming in" Sam said in a duh tone

"Oh really?" I questioned raising my eyebrow

"Holly, you're staying put. No way in hell are you ever going in a frat house" Dean said with a serious face and his fatherly tone

"Ugh, seriously"

"Yup" Sam remarked "I just got out of college I know whats going on in the heads of frat boys and you're staying right here" he said with finality. I shot them a bitch face

"Oh cheer up kiddo. At least you get to kill something later" Dean said smirking.

"Yeah both of you" I remarked. They both chuckled and walked away

Well this is boring. I sighed

It was really hot even with the windows unrolled so I stepped out and sat on the hood waiting for the boys to come back.

A guy walked up to me. He was gorgeous, my jaw dropped. He was tall, muscular, olive complected, with scruffy dirty blonde hair and AMAZING! blue eyes.

"Hey" he said "nice car"

"Thanks" was all I could get out at the moment

"I'm Max" he said shaking my hand. Everything about him was perfect even his smile, but he had a roughness about him I couldn't quite put my finger on

"I'm Holland, but you can call me Holly" I said giving him that famous Winchester smile

"Cute name, you know you have an amazing smile"he remarked

Well that was original but I found myself blushing anyway

"A 67 right?" Max asked motioning to the car

"Yeah, its my brothers actually" I said

"Oh yeah those two guys that walked in are your brothers right" he asked

"Yeah, we just transferred from Ohio state" I was soo lying

"Good will i'll see you around then?" he asked smiling

"You should" I replied

"Hold on a sec" I grabbed a pen out of the glove box and wrote my number on his hand

"Nice, well I should probably go, your brothers are walking back. I know what its like to have a little sister and I don't wanna get killed. See you around" he smirked

"Defiantly" I replied sending him a smile back

The boys got back to the car. Here it comes I sighed

"What the hell Holly!" Dean stated

"We said stay away from boys" Dean yelled

"You said stay away from the house" I remarked smirking at the expression on both their faces

"You're not allowed to date until you're thirty" Sam chuckled not taking this situation as seriously as Dean

"Really what were you two doing at fifth teen" I asked raising my eyebrow

"The exact reason you're not dating til' you're thirty" Dean replied

I made a disgusted face

"Ew De I didn't need to know that" I said. The look on my face made them both start laughing.

"So what did you guys find, in the forbidden guy haven" I asked rolling my eyes

Sam chuckled "well the girl our vic was with is the reverends daughter her name is Lori"

"Uh oh I hope his intentions were pure" I remarked causing Dean to chuckle

"Sam sighed "we're going to chruch"

"Wow, we haven't been to church in...ever" I said

"Well we're going now" Dean sighed. We drove to the church and walked in taking a seat in the back pew. Everyone was staring at us until the reverend continued speaking

"Our hearts go out to the family of a young man who perished" said the Reverend Sorenson.

"And my personal prayers of thanks go out as well because I believe he died trying to protect my daughter" He said gesturing at whom I'm assuming is Lori in the front row."And now, as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means. To us, as a church"

"So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children" The reverend finished. Everyone bowed their heads, even Sam and Dean. I just sat there awkwardly.

I didn't like church because I didn't understand religion. How could the world be so screwed and there be a God. Whats he doing up there sitting on his throne and watching everything go down. So I never believed in praying. I wouldn't waste my time praying to a man whose never going to answer. But thats just how I felt about it. Dean felt the same

and i'm pretty sure Sam even had his doubts but held enough faith for me and Dean.

Everyone stood up to exit, I saw Lori getting ready to exit

"Hey" I said pointing to her. We walked over

"Hi, are you Lori?" Sam asked

"Um...yes" she replied sending the three of us a smile

"Well i'm Sam this is my brother Dean and my little sister Holland" Sam introduced

"Hi" she replied

"We're new here we transferred from Ohio state...we heard what happened" Dean said. So lying minds think alike.

"Yeah I noticed you guys come in the back" she said

"We're really sorry, we know what its like to lose someone in a way like that... Something you don't forget" Dean said. Lori just nodded her head in agreement as the Reverend walked up behind her.

"Oh um Dad this is Sam, Dean, and Holland, they transferred from Ohio state" Lori introduced

"Hello" he said shaking all three of our hands

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an impressive sermon" Dean stated

"Thank you very much" he replied

"It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message"

"Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually" he started, leading the reverend away. "And were looking for a church group"

I followed behind them.

"Well, we're always looking for new members there is no power like the one of Christ" the reverend said

"We would love to be a part of your congregation" Dean stated nudging me

"Is that so" The reverend said

"Absolutely" I replied sending him my trademark smile

"Excellent, we would love to have you three, see you on Sunday" the reverend replied

"Of course" Dean said as we walked away and back to the impala

"Well that was an experience" I sighed climbing into the backseat. Noticing Sam was already waiting

Sam was spacing out "so what'd you find out Sammy?" I asked hitting him on the shoulder

"She says that she didn't see anything, but was sure something was there I think it's time we did some research" Sam suggested. We headed to the library and took a seat in the back as always.

"So you believe her?" I asked

"I do" Sam stated

"Yeah, I think she's hot, too" Dean chuckled

"No, man, there's something in her eyes plus she heard scratching on the roof and the bloody body suspended upside down over the car"

"No way" I stated

"The hook man" Dean said

"Just...no way. I mean really what is this first bloody Mary and now the hook man. Is everything you guys told me to scare the crap outa me real... I mean C'mon THE Hook man there's no way" I had a little out burst

"If it is the hook man we have a lotta work to do" Sam said motioning to all of the books on the table

Me and Dean whined picking up our books and started the endless torture that is research.

"maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?" Sam suggested

"Ugh, you could've mentioned that an hour ago" I complained. Dean stood up rustling my hair before walking off to ask for arrest records

"Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1852" the librarian said, putting a ginormous box on the table

"Thanks" Dean scoffed opening the box. "So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?" he asked Sam.

"Welcome to higher education" Sam remarked before he began reading

About three hours passed before I had enough.

"Dean, you got your pistol on you?" I questioned

"Yeah, why?" He asked

"So I can shoot myself" I said rolling my eyes

Dean chuckled "I know what you mean Kiddo" he said nudging me with his foot. I looked over to Sam who was reading intently

"Hey, check this out in 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here," He motioned to the paper.

"Some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh."

"Pleasant" I remarked

"Get this, the murder weapon?" Sam paused

"Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook" He smiled triumphantly

"Look where all this happened" he added.

"9 Mile Road" Dean sighed.

"Same place where the frat boy was killed" I pointed out

"Nice job, Dr. Venkmen. Let's check it out" Dean teased

The boys dropped me off at the motel I had it for the day I just wanted to sleep. I had a really weird feeling from Lori it was odd so I just decided to ignore it which probably wasn't such a wise idea. But I really didn't care I just wanted to sleep

I was running again, through the same dark forest the same man was after me my legs and lungs felt like they were on fire but I had to keep going. I tripped over a tree root.

No i'm not dyeing like one of those stupid teenagers in a horror movie, I quickly stood back up to continue running I looked back to see if I was being followed but when I turned around the man was right in front of me

"What do you want?!" I yelled "Why are you doing this?!"

He just let out a emotionless chuckle. I punched him in the face; it hurt like hell like I just punched a brick wall. He said nothing he looked pissed. He grabbed my wrists and I felt an awful pain it was worse then being stabbed.

Then I jolted awake sweating. I was in the motel room. I ran in the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face when I noticed bruises were forming on my knuckles and red hand prints on my wrists

What the fuck

I heard a bunch of sirens; I threw on my gray hoodie, blue jeans, and converse. I dialed both the boys like a million times but neither of them answered so I walked. The sirens lead to Lori's frat house and the boys were already there.

"Do you two not know how to answer a damn cell phone?" I said as I walked over to them

"Sorry we were in a situation" Dean sighed

"A situation in which you didn't have the capability to answer your phone" I said still pissed

"We got arrested" Sam explained

Now I was more amused than angry

"How was jail? Did somebody make you their bitch" I said in between laughter

"Shut it"Dean scoffed

"So how'd you make it out of the slammer Andy Dufresne" I asked smirking

"Told them Sammy here was a dumbass pledge, hunting ghosts with rock salt bullets" Dean explained

"You look like a dumbass pledge" I said laughing as Sam shot me a bitch face

"So what happened here?" I asked

"Lori's roommate was murdered" Sam said

"Well then" I said

"We need to get in there" Sam said. They both turned and looked at me, I soon as the cop activity died down, I went inside evading the remaining and made it to lori's room.

There was so much blood, and a message written

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights" I repeated then shuddered I felt like I was gonna vomit

I walked over to the window and let the boys in. I helped Sam in first then he turned around to help Dean in when Dean fell on top of him. I chuckled

"Sorry" Dean said

"Be quite" Sam said. Dean just grinned

"You be quite" Dean remarked. I smirked. They were two bitching 14 year olds

"Guys, shut it maybe you can take prison but i'm to pretty for jail" I said smirking making them both laugh

"Hey look at this" I said pointing to a small symbol next to to the writing. It was all dried up now. I traced my hand over it and got an awful feeling. The same feeling I got from Lori. I gasped then jumped back

"Whats wrong" Sam and Dean asked in unison

"Nothing just a feeling. We drove back to the motel to do some more research

"Whats on your mind Kiddo?" Sam asked

"I'm not sure but something is connected to Lori, hey what if she's controlling this thing?" I suggested

"No way" Sam started "She was too freaked out by the incidents" Dean finished

"Of course" I scoffed

"The hell was that" Dean said

"I said of course, just because she's the reverends daughter and perfect she can do no wrong" I said annoyed

"Holly thats not what we're saying here" Sam tried to calm the situation down

"What the hell is up with you lately? Huh you've been acting weird" Dean said

"I am weird" I said turning to walk away when Dean grabbed my wrist. I yelped in both shock and pain when he grabbed me. He saw the bruising on my knuckles, I tried to pull away but he had a death grip as he pulled up my sleeves and saw the hand prints that were now bruises as well

"What the hell happened?!" Dean yelled

"Who did this to you?!" He yelled again

Sam just stared at me in shock by the whole situation. I yet again felt cornered

I snapped "I did this to myself!" I yelled "wanna know why Dean, because i'm a freak with these fucking damn abilities!" I admitted. I ripped out of his grip he looked to me in shock for a moment. I walked towards the door I started to open it until Dean came up behind me and slammed it closed. I turned around so I was facing him

"No you can't just walk away and expect everything to be fine!" Dean yelled

"Dean" Sam sighed

"No Sammy i've had enough either she talks or this continues" Dean stated

"Let me go!" I said trying to open the door but Dean was stronger and he was holding it closed

"I hate you" I stated

"No you don't" he said in a serious tone looking me in the eyes

"Now talk" he stated. I had tears rolling down my cheeks by now. I slid down the wall so I was sitting on the ground with my head between my knees. Dean crouched down eye level with me. Sam walked over and sat on the bed facing us.

"Whats going on Holly?" Sam asked in a softer tone than Dean

"Nightmares" I said barely above a whisper "this happened in a fucking dream" I said frustrated

"What do you mean?" Dean asked a bit calmer now

"It's the same dream all the time i'm running through a dark forest this guy is after me I either stop or trip and he puts a hand on my forehead and the dream ends." I said as they looked like they were still trying to process what I just said

"This time I tried to change the ending, I tripped then he appeared and I questioned him, he laughed so I punched him in the face, then he grabbed my wrists and I felt pain, and I woke up" I proceeded

"Are you happy, now you know everything" I said "can I leave now?" I asked

"Hell no" Dean stated harshly

"How often does this happen?" Sam asked

"Now, almost every time I close my eyes" I said crying "I told you i'm a freak"

It actually felt good letting the truth out. Dean wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me so for once I just cried to him.

"Kiddo we'll figure this out" Sam sighed

"But the case is more important" I said. Dean pulled back and looked at me

"No its not" he stated

"Yes it is, I help save people, it makes me feel more normal" I said truthfully

"Okay, then we have work to do" Sam said as he helped me to my feet and we all walked to the table. In the mists of my out burst I didn't even hear my phone go off. It was a text from Max asking me if I wanted to go to a party tonight.

"Hey check this out" Sam said. It was a picture of the hook, it had the same symbol as on the wall

"We should keep an eye on Lori" Dean said

"Where would she be?" Sam asked

"I don't know Mr. Joe college this is up your alley" Dean remarked

"There's a party tonight" I sighed

"Then lets go" Dean said

We drove to the party, it was loud and obnoxious, and really hard to see people. I was supposed to be looking for Lori but I found Max instead

"Hey" I said

"Hey Holly" he said smiling

"You want a drink" He asked

"Sure" I replied. He handed me a red cup I just pretended to take sips out of it. I knew better than to drink on the job.

"Lets go somewhere less obnoxious" he yelled. I nodded as he took my hand and led me outside, we ended up sitting on the back porch of the house

"Better?" He asked

"Much" I replied. An awkward silence fell between us.

"Nice bracelet" He remarked

"Oh thanks my uh, my uncle gave it to me" I said

"So tell me Holly is hunting a family thing?" He asked. My mouth fell agape

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied

"Christo" I whispered

"Did you just say Christo? I'm not a demon ya know" He said chuckling

"C'mon, the anti possession charms on your bracelet, and I can see your gun in your waistband" He replied smirking

"Oh" I said

"Are you a hunter?" I questioned

"Okay i'll be honest for the reason you have a gun and can shoot me. I'm not in college i'm 17 my name is Max Anderson I live with my uncle Blake he's a hunter and he taught me the tools of the trade. I'm just working a case here" He said

"The Hook Man" I asked

"Yup, I know sounds crazy" he replied

"Yeah, crazy is relative, you can back off me and my brothers have it covered" I said he nodded taking a sip of his drink

"So, spill you're not in college, well not with that baby face you're not" He remarked smirking

"Fine, my name is Holland Elizabeth Winchester. I'm fifth teen years old not in college and i'm with my brothers Sam and Dean" I said truthfully

He stared in thought before realization crossed his face. "Wait Winchester, as in John Winchester?"

"How do you know my dad?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"He's worked with me and my uncle every now and then, he's like the best" he said looking at me with awe

"Wow John Winchester's daughter, my uncle is so gonna kill me" He chuckled

"Why?" I asked

"For doing this" he replied cupping my face in his hands and landing a kiss on my lips. I was taken a back at first but after a moment we moved to a phone rang and the sounds of Zeppelin's Ramble on filled my ears. He smiled at the song.

It was Dean

"I'm sorry I have to go"

"No problem Winchester" he said smirking, "when can I see you again?" He asked

"I'll be around Anderson, you have my number" was my reply as I sent a huge smile back

I through the house and out the front door. Wow did that really just happened. I was smirking at the memory

I met Dean in the impala

"Where'd you disappear to?" Dean asked

"I was looking for Lori" I lied

"Why didn't you stick with us" he asked suspiciously

"Divide and conquer, I figured we'd cover more ground that way" I said cheerfully

Dean didn't seem pleased with my answer

"Liar" he scoffed. I ignored him.

"Why are you in such a good mood" He questioned

"I don't know De can't I be happy" I replied still smirking

"Yeah, sure" he remarked

"Where's Sammy?" I asked

"Oh Lori left the party he's watching her" he explained

"You know under any other circumstances that sounds really bad" I remarked laughing

"Yeah" he chuckled "we are off to find the unmarked grave of Jacob Karns"

"Sounds like a good time" I said giving a sarcastic smile

"Yup" he sighed "lets go"

My phone buzzed, thank god De wasn't paying attention. It was a text from Max.

I miss you already

It said. I smiled if only this boy knew the crazy he was walking into. But I gotta give him a pat on the back. He's met my father and knows my brothers reputations yet he still chose to continue to talk to me. Okay I have to admit this boy has balls

Hey, I can't talk right now. As soon as I get away from from my brothers i'll call ;)

I replied.

We were still driving. It was silent.

"Hey do we know an Anderson, he's a hunter?" I asked Dean

"Yeah uh Blake Anderson, he's a friend of dad's. Why?"

"Oh I met his nephew Max, he's working the case. I told him to back off" I said

"Wait, Max Anderson. Oh hell no! Holly that better not be why you're so god damn happy!" Dean yelled going into big brother mode

"No! No he's not" I replied

"God, you are such a bad liar" He chuckled

"Am not.."I remarked nudging him

Okay when being confronted with something I had a tell, but when it came to hiding things I was excellent.

"You do the same thing as Sam. Your muscle on the left side of your jaw twitches" He said smirking

"Funny, I can say the same about you" I joked earning a laugh from Dean

"Oh kiddo, the things you don't know" he remarked. We arrived at the cemetery, it was all old and overgrown. It took hours to finally find the grave.

Dean started digging as I held the flash light for him. We took shifts it was my turn to dig. After the third time we switched, I hit something solid.

Dean grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the hole before we cracked open the coffin, it was all bones, thank god it wasn't a rotting corpse but it still smelt regardless

I poured on the salt and gas as Dean threw the match. We sat and waited until nothing was left.

I also split up this chapter into two parts

But tell me what you think and should there be more Max?

Please leave reviews they do help :)


	12. Chapter 12

Part two

"Goodbye preacher" Dean smirked as we walked back to the impala

"Hey De did that seem a bit too easy to you?" I asked. I couldn't shake the feeling it wasn't over.

"What?" He asked

"I mean no appearance no final show" I hinted

"Yeah, I was gonna say something but I figured why jinx it" Dean said as we climbed into the impala

I got a feeling.

A one of my idiot brothers is in trouble feeling

"Damn it Sam" I said

Dean looked like he was about to say something but his phone started ringing. He answered it, it was Sam

"Hold up Sammy i'm putting you on speaker"

"Karns got the reverend, Holly you were right. Lori was upset about her dad dating a married women and she said her dad taught her that people should be punished, then the reverend got attacked" Sam explained

I grinned looking at Dean "I so called it. Looks like the reverends daughter isn't so sweet after all" I said Dean glared at me

"Stop gloating" Dean chuckled

"Yeah but she doesn't know shes doing it's like Karns is feeding off her repressive emotions" Sam continued

"Her boyfriend pushed her, roomate tried to turn her into a party girl, and her dad was being a hypocrite" I finished

"But I don't get it we burned his bones" Dean said

"Did you burn the hook?" Sam asked

"Shit" Dean sighed

"There wasn't a hook with the body" I said

"Okay, um i'm heading to the library i'll meet you guys there" Sam said before hanging up. Then my phone buzzed it was Max. I answered it

"Hello" I said

"Hey" he replied I could practically hear him grinning

"I thought you said you had it covered" he said

"We're uh still working on it. The hook wasn't with the body" I said

"I guess i'll see you at the library then"

"Max thats not such a good idea, Dean doesn't play well with others" I replied smirking ignoring Dean's death glares

"Neither do I" He replied

"But this was my case first you know" he reasoned

"Ugh fine" I let out an exaggerated sigh making him chuckle.

"See ya Winchester" he said before ending the call

"Well" Dean sighed

"Max is helping us, I mean we did jack his case" I said

"Alright" Dean replied

"Thats it alright no freak out?" I questioned

"Its good you socialize with people around your age" he said chuckling

"Yeah, I mean you and Sammy are way to old for me to socialize with" I said rolling my eyes

"No its good, I remember Max he's that book worm kid with the braces. Dad took me to work with him and Blake a few times" he said. I instantly started laughing, oh Dean's gonna have a cow when he sees what Max looks like now.

"Whats so funny" he asked

"Oh, nothing De" I replied trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard. We arrived at the library and walked in the back to see Sam and Max with their faces in books.

"Anderson" I said smirking and taking a seat next to him

"Winchester" he said sending me a smile

He got up and shook Dean's hand.

"Hey Dean, long time no see" He greeted

"Yeah defiantly long time" Dean said eyeing Max up and down. The look on Dean's face was hilarious. This was so not the twelve year old with braces he remembered. Me and Sam both chuckled at him but Max looked nervous as he took his seat next to me.

After a few hours of torture Max found something

"I think I found it" Max said

"Upon execution, all personal items shall be given to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church"

"Thats Lori's church" I pointed out

"Maybe that's why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends' daughters for the past 200 years" Dean suggested.

"Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it?" I asked

"I mean a bloodstained, silver handled hook?" I continued

"The church records" Sam said, he flipped open a book and scanned the page "St. Barnabas donations, In 1862. A silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged" He sighed. "They melted it down. Made it into something else" he finished

"Then lets go to church" I said

We headed towards the church Max sat in the backseat with me. We kept messing with each other and playfully hitting each other while trying not to laugh, and we would stop every time Dean looked in the review mirror it was like a game.

We arrived at the church and got out

"Okay; Sam, Max you two take the house and grab anything that even looks silver, me and Holly are gonna hit up the church" Dean said we all nodded with our orders before going our separate ways

I picked the lock to the church and once inside me and Dean were grabbing anything relatively silver

"The hell Holly" Dean said as we were ransacking the place

"What?" I questioned

"Max" he stated

I laughed before turning around to face him "you said it was good for me to socialize with peers"

"Yeah but I didn't think he would grow up to look like, like that" Dean said flustered

"Yeah he is kinda pretty" I said earning a death glare from him which only made me laugh more

"Kidding" I said throwing my hands up in defense. I was so not kidding

We headed downstairs and threw what we collected into the incinerator. Sam came down with Max and dropped a bag full of stuff in the incinerator as well.

We heard a scuffle up stairs

"i'll go check it out" Sam said. He was soon out of sight as the three of us watched the fire burn.

I got that awful feeling again and was immediately sick to my stomach along with my idiot brother feeling

I stumbled forward

"You okay Holly?" Max asked

"Guys he's here" I said then we heard a bunch of noises above. I grabbed the shot gun and was the fist upstairs. I saw the hook man cornering Sam

"Sammy drop!" I yelled as sam dropped. I fired the shot gun and the hook man disappeared for the moment

"I thought we got all silver!" Max exclaimed

"We missed something!" Dean yelled

I looked over to a frightened Lori who just so happened to have a silver chain around her neck

"Lori where'd you get that chain?" I asked

"Its a church heirloom my dad gave it to me" She stuttered

"Is it silver?" I asked she nodded her head. I grabbed the chain off her neck when long scratches appeared along the wall. The hook man popped up and threw Max into a wall he was coming for me but Dean shot him.

I ran down stairs and threw the chain in the incinerator. I heard the hook man scream out in pain and then it was silent.

I ran back upstairs. Dean gave me a nod

"Now its over" he sighed

"Good" I replied

We talked to an officer and gave him our reports. He kindly asked us to leave town which we were quick to agree to

I walked with Max over to his brick red 54 chevy truck

"Not to shabby Anderson" I teased patting his shoulder

"Not to bad yourself Winchester" He remarked smirking. I shot him a smile back

Two can play the I can use my attractiveness against you game

"Keep in touch" He said

"Well I don't know i'm just so busy I have to check my schedule" I said sarcastically

He grinned "shut up and kiss me"

I looked around for my brothers before our lips connected it was amazing like the world around us melted

I slowly pulled away

"See you around" I said giving him one more quick peck on the lips

"Definitely" he replied smirking as I turned around and walked off.

I walked past Sam who was talking to Lori and took my seat in the impala. I was smirking Dean just stared curiously at me in the review mirror.

What am I getting myself into. I thought laughing to myself


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Its been a few hours since we walked into the bar,Sammy stayed outside,since Dean claimed we needed money. He started up a new game as I was finishing mine. So far i've racked up about 600 dollars. I was playing with some seriously drunk truck drivers doing the usual hustle, it worked like a charm, I took the last shot and won the game.

"Hey did you hustle us" one of them slurred

"I would never" I insisted as I "accidentally" bumped into him and took his keys. I walked over and handed them to the bar tender

"I think you should call a cab" he nodded and walked off

I heard a round of applause from Dean's table as he counted a huge stack of cash

"Ready to go" I asked walking up behind him

"Mhmm so how much ya make little sister?" He asked. I took out my pile of now about 900 dollars

"You're good" he remarked "but I taught you everything you know" he taunted

"Oh yeah" I questioned

"Yup" he replied

"Shall we put that theory to the test?" I challenged

"We shall" he said smirking

"I call break" I said. He just chuckled

We played for a little under an hour it was a tough game I think we were equally matched though. He was no drunk trucker and I was no idiot throwing around money. This was for pure sport, but in the end he won

We walked out of the bar. Dean had a triumphant look on his face.

Sam sighed "you know we could get honest jobs once in a while"

"And why would we want to do that" I said examining my large stack of cash

"Because you're not conning some poor bastard out of money" Sam explained

I shrugged "I prefer hustling" I remarked as Sam shot me a look

"Can't agree more with you there. Lets see honesty, fun and easy" Dean said making a scale with this hands and the fun and easy far outweighed the honesty.

Sam scoffed

"So ya find anything strange while we were bringing home the bacon Sammy?" I asked smirking

"Maybe... In Oasis Plains, Oklahoma –not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob."

"Huh?" Dean said confused

"mad cow disease" I replied

"Mad cow" Dean said "Wasn't that on Oprah?"

Sam stared at him for a second. "You watch Oprah?"

"Wait do you watch Oprah?" Sam asked me

"Uh no" I replied smirking looking back to Dean

Dean changed the subject "So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?"

"Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear" Sam continued "But this guy, Dustin, Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less"

"Poor Dustin" I said grimacing

"Yeah thats weird" Dean nodded

We got in the car and headed out. Oklahoma was a way so I decided to get some sleep

I was in a dark forest

Here we go again. I wasn't going to run this time so I sat on a log and waited for him to appear.

He was standing in a clearing so I ran after him. I ended up in the middle of the clearing but the man was gone. He didn't want to talk he wanted fear. I was surrounded by fog so thick I could barely see. Then I heard something it sounded like a cross between a werewolf and a Wendigo.

Okay now i'll run. I turned around to see nothing behind me but when I looked forward there was something brighter it was a meadow and Sam and Dean were sitting on the hood of the impala the sun shinning bright. It felt like safety so I ran as hard and as fast as I could but right before I crossed into the brighter felid I hit something solid it was like a brick wall an invisible barrier. It knocked me back on my ass. I stood up and started hitting the barrier and screaming Sam and Dean's names. Tears were falling down my face

Why couldn't they hear me i'm right here

"You know they can't hear you" the man who was now behind me said. His voice was raspy and chilling

"What do you think these dreams mean. Are you so blind?" He said

"I want my brothers you son of a bitch" I said stepping forward my fists balled

"Now we don't want to resolve to violence again do we...we know how that ends" he taunted

"What is all of this" I asked throwing my arms up in exasperation

"Well this is two worlds the barrier is a metaphor and you're like me you belong in the dark...you are not like you're brothers"

"I'm not evil. I don't belong here!" I yelled

"No one said anything about evil. But you are dark, you don't belong in their world,- this is all the information I can give you now" he said raising his hand to my forehead

"No wait! This doesn't make sense what does this all mean?!" My questioned went unanswered as I jolted awake. I noticed Sam was shaking me to wake me up and we were pulled over on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere

"Holly!" Dean yelled.

I wrapped Sam into a hug and just let the tears flow as Sam hugged me back I gripped his shirt like I was holding on for life

"What happened?" Dean asked

"I talked to the man and he said I'm a freak that belongs in the dark" I said

"He said that?" Dean asked raising his eye brows

"In other words" I remarked

"You belong in the dark?" Sam asked as we unwrapped from our hug. I nodded

"Don't listen to that bastard Holly, you belong here with us...always" Dean said

"Yeah,sure" I said still trying to process everything

"We're serious Holly" Sam said I nodded

"Where are we?" I asked looking around at empty fields

"About hundred miles away from Oklahoma, you were screaming our names in your sleep so we pulled over" Dean said

"You okay? You want me to sit back here with you?" Sam asked

"No i'll sit up front with you two" I said sending Sam a mischievous smile

"Please no zeppelin" Sam pleaded

"Oh Sammy you know you love it when we sing" Dean said

"I'll give you mercy Sam no singing today" I said. He rustled my hair.

I climbed in the front seat and leaned my head on Sam's shoulder. We drove the next 49 miles in silence until Dean broke it

"Okay spill whats going on with Anderson" Dean sighed

I sat straight and turned facing him "what?! nothing!" I said

"You're such a liar" Dean scoffed

"I don't like him" Dean said

"You don't like any guy" I replied uncomfortably

"He reminds me of myself at that age, I don't want you getting hurt" Dean stressed

"Dean am I the type if girl you would date at his age" he looked at me then smirked

"Wait please don't go there" I said making a disgusted face

"Date among other things" he said chuckling

I made a gagging noise "yup you went there" I remarked

"Do we need to talk about this" Sam sighed looking to Dean. Dean's face turned serious, I instantly knew where this conversation was going it was THE talk

"Oh god no! No we don't! What is this wait until i'm stuck in the car and can't leave" I said looking to both of them in horror

"We've already had this talk! remember!" I exclaimed looking to Dean "like three years ago!" I added

"There wasn't a guy three years ago" Sam said

"No but there was a ruined seventh grade dance for me three years ago" I said

"Yeah I get it always use protection, Dean covered it pretty thoroughly" I stated shuddering at the memory

"Hey be happy it was me telling you and not dad" Dean said

"Oh yeah...that was awful" Sam and Dean both shuddered at their horrific memories

"Can we change the subject now?" I pleaded

"Sure kiddo" Sam said

"Just because you say kiddo doesn't mean I forgive you for bringing up awful memories" I said him and Dean chuckled

We just talked about random stuff the rest of the way until we made it to the power got out of the car and walked over to a man

"Travis Weaver?" Sam asked

"Yeah"he nodded

"The same Travis that worked with uncle Dustin?" Dean asked

"Yeah, Dustin never mentioned having a nice or nephews" Travis said narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Dean looked lost for words. Here we go I put on my devastated face.

"Our dad and him had a falling out a few years ago, we haven't had much contact since...oh poor uncle Dusty" I said teary eyed

"Its okay" Sam said as he put an arm over my shoulders. I wiped my eyes

"He was our only uncle" Sam added

Travis looked guilty "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Whatever you need i'll tell ya" he said looking at me.

"Thank you" I replied wiping any remaining tears off my face

"we wanted to ask you what exactly happened out there?" Sam asked

"I'm not sure...he fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh…by the time I got back…"

"What did you see?" Dean asked.

"Nothin' Just Dustin" he shrugged.

"No wounds or anything?" Sam asked.

"Well, he was bleeding…from his eyes and his ears, his nose- but that's it"

Yeah thats it he just bleed to death

"So you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. That's what the doctors are sayin'" he said

"But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control" Sam stated

"You ever notice anything like that?" I asked

"No. No way I would never let him work like that" he insisted "But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?"

Dean looked at me and Sam "That's a good question"

"can you tell us where this happened?" I asked. Travis nodded and gave us directions to the sinkhole where poor Uncle Dusty fell. We got in the car

"Nice crocodile tears" Dean remarked

"Had to make it convincing you were starting to choke" I said chuckling.

We arrived at the sinkhole it was surrounded with yellow police tape which we ignored. We looked down into the hole the entrance was narrow and we couldn't see anything

"Well someone has to go down there" Dean sighed. Him and Sam both turned to me

"No! No way in hell am I going in there" I stated

"C'mon Holly you're the smallest" Sam said

"Unless you're chicken" Dean taunted. He knew that would work because I was way to stubborn to back down from a challenge and I hated him for this

"Am not" I replied

"Oh yeah, then prove it" Sam added. These two were so my brothers they knew exactly how to provoke me into doing something

I grabbed the rope and tied it around my waist shooting them both a bitch face

"I swear if you drop me I will personally kick your ass then throw you down a hole"I threatened

"Noted" Dean smirked "have faith little sister"

"Don't you trust us?" Sam asked chuckling

"With those smirks hell no" I replied making them chuckle as I was lowered down into the hole.

It was Dark and cold I turned on my flashlight, it looked like any other hole in the ground but there was a few dead beetles they looked different from other beetles so I put them in a baggie.

I started hearing voices they started in a low whisper then turned into a loud chanting. It was in a language I didn't recognize and my head started to hurt so I pulled on the rope to signal the boys to pull me up.

"What'd you find?" Sam asked

"Voices and chanting in another language and oh yeah some dead beetles" I said

"Chanting?" Dean asked confused

"Yup" I nodded "and don't forget the beetles" I said holding up the baggie

"Wow dead beetles in a hole" Sam said sarcastically

"They're not normal beetles smartass" I remarked handing him the bag. We got back in the car

"So you're saying beetles did it?" Dean asked me

"All i'm saying is the crazing chanting might have caused the beetles to eat old uncle Dusty's brain. This was all that was down there" I said

"Whatcha think Sammy?" Dean asked

Sam sighed, "You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but—"

"How many did you find down there?" Dean cut him off

"About ten like that" I said

"It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain" Dean smirked.

"Shut up- maybe there were more" I remarked

"I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me" Sam sighed.

"But with the weird chanting-some sprits can control insects. we need more information on the area, the neighborhood" Sam continued

"Whether something like this has ever happened before" Dean added

"And I know where to start" I said nudging Dean to look at a sign that said New buyers Free BBQ

"Yeah and this has nothing to do with the free food" Sam directed at me and Dean

"Course' not Sammy we're professionals" Dean said. Sam scoffed

We arrived and knocked on the front door.

"This place freaks me out" I sighed

"Why?" Sam asked incredulously

"Its too perfect like I cut my lawn with scissors to make sure its even, perfect" I said cringing

"I agree Kiddo I mean the well manicured lawns-the how was your day honey- i'd blow my brains out" Dean agreed

"There's nothing wrong with normal" Sam said slightly annoyed

"I'd chose our messed up lives and rag tag family over normal any day" I sighed. Sam looked hurt that I didn't like the idea of the apple pie life. A man finally answered the door

"Hello" the man greeted

"Hi, is this the barbeque?" Dean asked

"Yeah, not the best weather, but…I'm Larry Pike, the developer here" he said, looking at us "And you are…?"

"Dean" he said, shaking his hand. "Oh this is Sam, and my little sister Holland" we all shook his hand

"Nice to meet you" he replied smiling "so you are interested in Oasis planes?" Larry asked

"Yes, sir" Sam replied

"Let me just say... we accept homeowners of any race, religion, gender or…sexual orientation" he grinned. I busted out laughing, this man just made my day. Sam elbowed me in the ribs but I just started laughing even more

"This is my brother Sam... We're looking for a place for our dad he's getting up there in years" Dean explained

"Oh! Oh my apologies" Larry said embarrassed

"You said you were the developer?" Sam asked as we were walking through the house to the back

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself this is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains" He lead us off the deck and over to a nice lady.

"This is my wife, Joanie" he introduced

"Hello" she smiled.

"honey this is Sam, Dean, and Holland he said, pointing to each of us. We all shook her hand as well

"Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses" he added with a laugh. She just laughed and shook her head. "Ladies, gentleman will you excuse me?" he asked, and walked off.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you this really is a great place to live"

She said laughing. Another women walked over

"Hi, I'm Linda head of sales" said a overly energetic woman with her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and way to much makeup

"And Linda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though" she smiled.

"She's kidding, of course I take it you two are interested in becoming homeowners?"

"Well…" Dean sighed.

"Y-yeah, well…" Sam said looking uneasy.

"Yes don't you think owning a home would be great" I said holding in laughter

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, gender or…sexual orientation" she ginned.

Dean chuckled, "Right. Um…I'm gonna go talk to Larry" he said before he looked to Sam

"Okay honey" he said smacking Sam on the ass as we walked away. As soon as we were out of earshot I started laughing

"Stop enjoying this so much" Dean scoffed

"De you know its funny" I said he just smirked. He walked off to talk to Larry. I noticed a pretty big tarantula about to crawl on Linda's hand so I picked it up.

I walked over to a guy who was probably my age

"I'm guessing this cute furry friend is yours I said handing it back to him. Sure I may be scared of hospitals but spiders no, it was frogs that I hated. I had a sorta traumatizing frog experience when I was younger. They were shifty little bastards.

"Yeah thanks...i'm Matt" he said

"I'm Holland" I replied

"So spiders are your thing" I asked

"I know weird" he said. I chuckled

"Trust me i've seen weirder" I said noticing a pissed off Larry was walking over

"Matt how many times do I have to tell you to put the spider away!" He yelled before leading Matt off and yelling at him even more. We decided now would be a good time to leave

"So turns put Dustin wasn't the first unusual death around here. When they were scouting the land one of the workers had an algergic reaction- bee stings" Dean said as we climbed back into the car

"More bugs" Sam sighed

"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?" Dean asked

"Well, haunting sometimes include bug manifestations" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, i guess" Dean sighed

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone" Dean suggested

"You mean, like Willard?" Sam said with a laugh.

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats" I chuckled

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals –elementals, telepaths" Sam listed.

"Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing" Dean explained.

"Does Timmy chant in a different language?" I asked smirking

"What if its a witch?" I said

"No hex bags" Dean sighed

"Larry's kid –he's got bugs for pets" I said

"Matt?" Sam asked

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula" Dean said

"Wait you saw that?" I asked

"Yeah" he smirked

"And you didn't try to stop it?"I asked

"No it was funny" he remarked

"You're such a boy"I scoffed

"You think he's our Willard?" I asked.

Sam

"I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess" Sam stated.

" He doesn't really look like the vengeful type" Dean remarked

"Well we should know better than anyone not to underestimate" Sam said Dean nodded

"Are we getting a motel?" I asked

"Nope...even better" Dean said

"No...Dean" Sam complained as we pulled up to an empty house

"So were squatters now?" I asked

"No but I really want to test out that rain shower" Dean said smirking

I picked the lock at an impressive speed while we all walked inside. I had to admit this house was nice but it was huge. One of the bedrooms was the size of two motel rooms. So we put the impala in the garage and took the master bedroom. I could've taken a room to myself but it felt weird not being in the same room as at least one of the boys so we all three claimed spots in the room.

I looked to the master bathroom and grabbed my shower stuff sending Dean a devilish smirk

"Hell no!" He got up to run for the bathroom. But I was closer so I beat him to it slamming the door in his face

"Better luck next time De" I remarked laughing

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled which only made me laugh more. The shower felt amazing, maybe the material things in this life weren't so bad.

I walked out of the bathroom to see a pouting Dean

"C'mon De cheer up at least you get to kill something later" I remarked smirking

"How about now" he said giving a mischievous grin. Before I could react he had me pinned and was tickling my sides.

"Stop! De!" I pleaded trying to push him off but he was stronger. So it continued

"Who's your favorite brother?" He asked

"Sam" I remarked in between laughter

"You never learn do you" he said continuing

"You!" I screamed

"Hey!" Sam yelled from his spot

"Sorry Sammy De's got an unfair advantage" I said catching my breath

"Damn straight" he said helping me up and smacking me on the back of the head

"Ow!" I yelled

"That was for the shower" he replied

"C'mon I was the one in a dirt hole" I reasoned

"No excuse" he chuckled before walking in the bathroom. I walked over to Sam and laid next to him on the floor using my duffle as a pillow. I woke up around five in the morning to hear Dean in the shower its been like three hours. Sam was already awake.

"I think he's enjoying that a little too much" I said laughing

"Yeah" Sam said

The police scanner went off it said something about a death

I walked over and banged on the door "De! Go time! You alive in there?!" I yelled. The water turned off and Dean walked out in his towel.

"You better have a good excuse for interrupting me time" he growled

"Someone died" Sam stated. After Dean got dressed we headed out. We arrived at the house and saw Larry outside. Dean motioned for me to go around back.

I climbed in a window and ended up in the bathroom. They still had the outline on the floor, I picked up a towel that a bunch of dead spiders fell out of. I grimaced as I ran my hand over the outline tape I heard a women scream and I saw something. It was Linda

"Holland" she said before she disappeared and the chanting started again but this time it was louder and angrier. I practically jumped out of the window

"Matt's our Willard" I stated

"What?" Sam asked

"Linda the realtor lady was killed by spiders" I said

"Lets talk to him" Dean said

"I don't think Larry's gonna like it when we question Matt about bugs" Sam pointed out

"Then we wait till he's alone" I said

We waited at the school bus stop which dropped Matt off, but instead of walking home he walked towards the woods, we followed.

"Hey, Matt. Remember us?" Dean asked

"What are you doin' out here?" he asked

"Well, we wanna talk to you" Sam nodded,

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?" he asked, his smile falling. I shook my head. "W-wait. You're not serial killers?" he asked.

I laughed "No, no. No, I think you're safe"

"So, Matt-you sure know a lot about insects" Dean began.

Matt put the bug he was looking at down.

"And?"He said

"Did you hear what happened to Linda?" Sam asked.

"I hear she died this morning" he stated.

"Mhm, that's right" Dean nodded. "Spider bites"

"Matt…you tried to scare her with a spider" I explained.

"Wait. You think I had something to do with that?" Matt asked, confused.

"You tell us" Dean remarked.

"What my brother means is, are you sure you didn't do anything to cause it?" Sam asked, glaring at Dean

"That tarantula was a joke" he stated "Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy" he added.

"You know about those?" Sam asked.

"There's something going on here. I don't know what…but something's happening with the insects" Matt insisted. "Let me show you something" He picked up his bag and led us to a clearing.

"So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad?" Dean asked. "Maybe he could clear everybody out. You could get out of harm's way"

"Believe me, I've tried" Matt remarked. "But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me"

"Why?" I asked.

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son" Matt said, with a look of sadness

Sam chuckled with a nod. "I hear you"

"You do?" Dean asked.

Sam turned and shot him a look "Matt, how old are you?" Sam asked.

"Sixteen" he replied.

"Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, the best thing in your life is gonna happen" Sam said. Matt looked at him curiously. "College" Sam said "You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad"

I grabbed Sam's arm making him turn around to face me

"What? he asked"

"Really so leaving us was the best thing thats ever happened to you Sam? Seriously?" I said before Dean stepped between us. I walked around them. Dean shot him a nice-work-idiot look

"Holly thats not what I meant!" He yelled

"Sam save it!" I yelled back and we all fell into a awkward silence. Then the whispering started. It was quite but as we walked it kept getting louder and louder the chanting turned into random noise, and I realized it wasn't Matt

I took off running into a clearing I think I heard the guys yelling but I couldn't tell. I don't know why but I ran to a big pile of earth worms I rolled up my sleeve and stuck my arm in. I pulled out a human skull and the chanting dulled so I kept pulling out all of the bones from the hole until the voices turned to a dull whisper. A hand landed on my shoulder.

I quickly turned around and noticed it was Dean. I had tears in my eyes and I was bleeding from my ears

"Holly how'd you know this was here?" Sam asked

"The chanting kept getting louder and I don't know why but I came here and pulled out bones and now its just a whisper" I said sighing

"Whoa!, you can hear dead people?" Matt asked looking freaked

"And see them" I confirmed

"Cool" he stated I just gave him a weak smile

We boxed up the bones and decided to take them to a anthropology professor.

We put the whispering box in the back seat and I sat up front with the boys we were driving Sam was finishing wiping blood off my face but I didn't want him to touch me I was still mad and the whispering just got louder and more frantic.

By now I had a serious head ache.

"Just shut the fuck up!" I yelled and the whispering got quieter. Sam and Dean just looked at me but didn't question it. We arrived at the college I just laid down in the backseat while the boys went in

"Voices stop kiddo?" Dean asked. I nodded not really feeling like talking

"The bones were Native American we're going to talk to the chief of a local tribe about it" Sam said

I didn't say a word

"Holly you know thats not what I meant" Sam pleaded

I sat up "What that leaving your family was the best thing that ever happened to you!" I yelled

"No Holly! Leaving you two that was the hardest thing i've ever had to do but leaving all of the arguments and the hunting that I didn't miss!"

"Whatever just keep the how fantastic college was to yourself, and i'll forget about it" I said he scoffed the rest of the ride was silent. I knew me and Sam would be okay I was still pissed at him but i'd get over it.

We got out of the car and headed to a diner where the Chief was

"Joe White Tree?" Sam asked, the man nodded and we sat down at the table with him

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right" Sam said

"We're students from the university" Dean said.

"No, you're not. You're lying" he said

Dean looked shocked "Well, truth is"

"You know who starts sentence with "truth is"?Liars" Joe cut him off

"Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley" Sam said, trying a new approach.

"I like him" Joe said, looking at Dean. "He's not a liar" I chuckled at the look on Deans face

" yeah I know the area"

"What can you tell us about the history there?" I asked.

He gave me a sideways glance

"You...you're something special" I was taken aback

"Excuse me?" I asked

"You have a special connection to the dead thats all I know" he said. I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded

"Why do you wanna know?"Joe asked

"Something- uh something bad is happening in Oasis Plains" Sam started.

"We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there –Native American bones" Dean finished

Joe sighed. "I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him" he stated

"Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered the tribe. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people"

"Insects...Sounds like nature to me. Six days" Dean sighed

"And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive" Joe added.

"Thank you for your time" I said he nodded and we walked off

"March twentieth?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. "That's the spring equinox"

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals" Dean added, looking worried.

"So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger" Sam said. "Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land"

"Well then we have to break the curse before the sixth night" I said.

"And on the sixth night –-" Dean stopped. "That's tonight" Dean said,

"If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "You don't break a curse. You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now" We got in the car and head straight for the development

"Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood" Dean said as Sam drove it was a lie to get Larry out of the house. "Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe" There was a pause "Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power" Dean's smirk fell. "Uh…" He panicked and hung up the phone.

"Good one" I scoffed

"Give me the phone" I said Dean handed me the phone and I dialed.

"Matt, it's Holland" I said. "Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?" I said.

"Because something's coming" I continued "Yeah, a lot more"

"My dad doesn't listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?" Matt asked.

"under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts" I sighed.

"But he's my—"

"Listen, just tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?" I said.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay" He remarked then hung up.

We pulled up to the house. The lights were still on.

"Damn it, they're still here. Come on" Dean said, getting out of the car.

"Get off my property before I call the cops" Larry shouted, running out of the house, Matt on his heels.

"Mr. Pike, listen" Sam said.

"Dad, they're just tryin' to help" Matt sighed.

Larry glared at him. "Get in the house!"

"Matt what happened to our plan!" I yelled

"I'm sorry. I told him the truth" Matt said to me.

"Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late" Sam urged.

"Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm" Larry said

"Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think somethin' weird's goin' on here?" I asked.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my family again, and we're gonna have a problem"

"Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now" Dean remarked.

"Dad, they're right, okay? We're in danger" Matt spoke up.

"Matt, get inside! Now!"

Matt took a step in front of him. "No! Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?" Sam asked.

"Guys" I said "you hear that?" I asked to make sure I wasn't having a freak moment. It was a loud buzzing noise

"What the hell?" Larry asked. The bug light began to spark excessively overheating from killing so many bugs.

"All right, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife" Dean instructed.

"Guys" Matt pointed.

It was kinda ironic it really did look like a biblical swarm

"We'll never make it" Sam exclaimed.

"Everybody in the house" Dean said "Everybody in the house, go!" we ran inside and locked the door.

"Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?" Sam asked.

Larry looked like he just shit himself. "No, it's just us" he stuttered

His wife came out of the kitchen. "Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?" she asked

"Call 911" Larry shouted. She froze "Joanie!"

She picked up the phone and dialed. "I need towels" Dean said.

"Uh, in the closet" Jerry pointed Dean got a bunch and we started putting them under the doors

"Okay, we've gotta lock this place up, come on –- doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?" Sam said to Matt. They ran upstairs.

Joanie looked up, "The Phones are dead"

"They must have chewed through the phone lines" The power went out. "And the power lines"

"Dean" I said showing him the zero bars on my cell

"Shit" he exclaimed "They're blanketing the house"

"So what do we do now?" Larry asked as we just stood there. Sam and Matt had closed up everything, and were waiting with us.

"We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise" Sam said.

Joanie shot us a frightened look. "Hopefully?"

I leaned into Dean I was freaked and my brothers are like my security blanket

I got an idea "hey, you guys have any bug spray?" I asked Matt ran in the kitchen and came back with about four cans of Raid

They all just looked at me "what" I scoffed "should hold em' off" I said giving Sam and Dean a can

We heard a bunch of noise they all started hitting windows and doors it was awful

"All right, I think everybody needs to get upstairs" Dean said, a window broke and Thousands of bugs came pouring into the room

"All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!" he yelled. We ran up, going all the way to the attic, Sam closed the doors behind us.

Sawdust started to fall from the ceiling. The buzzing was getting louder.

"Oh, God, what's that?" Joanie cried.

"Something's eating through the wood" Dean said, inspecting it.

"Termites" I stated.

"All right, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!" Dean shouted. The Pikes headed back, but I stayed up front the celling broke through. We used the bug spray with lighters to make fire while Sam patch the hole, by using some piece of board to close it up.

This lasted a short time. More holes began breaking and more bugs swarmed in. Dean finished off the last can of the bug spray. We're so screwed

All the sudden, the bugs stopped. They flew off, leaving behind none in the attic. We looked out a hole in the celling to see the sun rise.

We left I really could use that shower about now and drove back to visit the Pikes the next day

"What, no goodbye?" Dean remarked

"Good timing" Larry smiled. "Another hour and we'd have been gone."

"For good?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again." Larry sighed.

"You don't seem too upset about it" I said.

"Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but…" he paused and looked at Matt. "…somehow, I really don't care"

I smiled and walked over to Matt

"Throwing your bugs away?" I asked

"Yeah" he sighed. "I don't think bugs are my thing anymore"

I chuckled "yeah well I can't really blame you their" I sighed

"Will I ever see you guys again" he asked

"Probably not" I sighed "well Matt Pike, have a good life" I said smirking

"Have a good life Holland" he said hugging me I turned around and we hit the road.

"Where to now?" I asked Dean

"Well an old friend Blake Anderson lives a ways from here were paying him a visit" Dean said

"Seriously" my face lit up. I've been talking to Max a lot, well a lot as in every time I had away from Sam and Dean i'd call him. Or when they weren't paying attention we would text. I was really starting to fall for him.

"Don't act too excited, were just going to pick something up" Sam chuckled. We arrived and Blake met us outside.

They went upstairs to talk in private Blake said Max was in the living room

I didn't text Max I wanted to surprise him.

But I was the one in for a surprise when I walked in the living room to see him on the couch making out with some fugly fake tan brunette.

"What the hell!" I said. Max jumped up

"Holly!" He exclaimed looking shocked. I turned and walked out the door

"Holly wait please i'm sorry. Tammy means nothing it won't happen again give me another chance" he begged following me outside

I turned around and punched him in the nose. It was bleeding and I was proud.

"No because i'm pretty sure i'm not the first girl to catch you and I was stupid because I actually started to fall for you" I paused a bit shocked at how level my voice was

"But Its okay because I didn't know what I expected from a hunter, let alone you, and I don't know what you expected from me. I'm not some little slut you can have after you're done with your flavor of the month. So have fun with your bimbo I hope it was worth it. Because I get the satisfaction knowing years from now when you're alone and you look back on what we could have had here"

He was speechless probably more from his bleeding nose than my words

I leaned up and whispered in his ear

"I suggest you leave, take you girl out. Because you have about a five minute head start before My brothers find out about this, and I don't think you want to be around to feel your bones break-you don't fuck with a Winchester"

I turned around and walked back inside, completely satisfied with myself

Max and the girl took off and went to the movies. I didn't tell Sam or Dean about this. I wanted Max to squirm but I wouldn't put the older brother wrath on anyone.

We hit the road on my orders. Sam and Dean assumed something went on but when they asked about it I told them I took care of it smirking proudly. I don't think Max is going to be cheating on anyone anytime soon

What I did learn from this little experience was to actually trust Dean's instinct because he was right. In his words his brother senses were tingling.

I'm not really upset, maybe i'm a little disappointed but overall i'm happy because I found out before anything got too serious with him, and I don't need someone to cause anymore pain in my life, but right now i'm satisfied knowing my brothers are all I need.

Thanks for the reviews :) they keep me going


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

We were in some little beat up motel in the middle of nowhere because we were all tired and needed a break from being on the road. That plus the fact if we were in that car one more second we would kill each other.

Its currently 12 o'clock in the morning and I just want to sleep. I dropped my duffle and climbed in bed next to Sam before quickly passing out. I was woken up by rapid breathing and Sam's tossing and turning. Shit another nightmare. I touched his arm to wake him up then I spaced out I saw a house with a tree next to it and a women locked inside screaming for help upstairs then I was bought out of it by Sam jolting awake and head butting me

"Ow!" I yelled

"Oh shit! Sorry Holly" he said groggily rubbing his head

I was rubbing my head in pain

"A nightmare?" I asked

"Yeah" he responded

"About a women trapped in the house?" I asked he look taken aback

"How do you know that?" He asked uneasily

"I tried waking you up but when I touched your arm its weird like I was in your dream... In your mind" I said . He just stared at me for a moment

"C'mon lets get a few more hours in" he said laying back in bed "we'll talk about it in the morning" I nodded

"If I can sleep I think you gave me a concussion" I said sarcastically

"Shut it" he scoffed

"And Holly" he said flipping over to face me, stay outa my dreams" He said jokingly

"With pleasure who knows whats in that big head of yours" I teased earning a slap on the shoulder

"Geez Sammy love you to" I remarked before falling back asleep. When I woke up Dean and Sam were already up

"Mornin' sleeping beauty" Dean remarked

"Morning beast" I said laughing

"No i'm sleeping beauty you're the beast especially with that bed head" Dean joked I punched his arm.

Sam was drawing what looked like the tree from the dream

"So fun fact here. I can see your dreams" I said Dean choked on a piece of the donut he was eating

"Well thats-" Dean started but I cut him off

"Creepy with a capital C I know. Now I can go all peeping Tom on your dreams" I said

"How'd you figure this one out?" Dean asked

"I was having a nightmare and Holly grabbed my arm to wake me up them she was inside my dream" Sam answered

"What was the nightmare about?" Dean asked

"A lady" Sam replied Dean smirked

"That makes it sound dirty" he said I laughed

"She was locked in a house and screaming" Sam remarked

"Really not helping the dirty dream factor here" Dean said chuckling

"Something was after her she was screaming for help" I said. Sam was in thought for a moment

"Wait" he said "I've seen this"

"Seen what?" Dean asked, giving him a confused glance. Sam got up and went searching through his bag

"What's goin' on Sammy?" I asked. He pulled out a picture of mom and dad in front of our old house. The one she died in

"Guys, I know where we have to go next" He said

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Back home...back to Kansas" Sam replied.

"Okay, random" Dean said, confused "Where'd that come from?" He asked

"All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right?" Sam said,

"Yeah" Dean said. I looked at the picture for a moment before realization crossed my face

"Thats the same house from the dream" I sighed

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but, the people who live in our old house-they might be in danger" Sam said.

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked.

"Uh…it's just, um, look, just trust me on this, okay?" Sam stated He got up, but Dean followed him.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?" Dean asked. Sam just gave him a pleading look

"Come on,that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that" Dean said

"I can't really explain it" Sam said.

"Well, tough. I'm not goin' anywhere until you do" Dean went on. Sam sighed, while Dean stared at him expectantly.

"Sammy you need to tell him...now" I said Sam just shot me a death glare. Shit what did I just do

"Wait" Dean paused "How the hell do you know and I don't?"

"Bloody Mary" I sighed. I was so dead

"What" Dean said looking as confused as ever

"I have these nightmares" Sam admitted finally.

Dean nodded. "I've noticed"

"And sometimes-they come true" Sam went on.

"Come again?" Dean said taken aback

"Look, Dean" Sam sighed "I dreamt about Jessica's death a few days before it happened" Sam said

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence" he said

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it because I didn't want to believe it" Sam sighed. "And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?"

Dean sighed pinching the bridge of his nose

"Holly do you have these dreams?" Dean asked

"What no, No, i'm not Haley Joel" I scoffed

"I'm just weird not a physic...nothing i've dreamt has come true" I said

"Well... What the hell! Am I gonna pop up with some abilities next!" Dean yelled

"I just...I don't know" Dean sighed

"What do you mean you don't know, Dean?" Sam paused "This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

"All right, just slow down, would ya?" Dean said, "I mean, first you tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when…."

"When what?" Sam asked.

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?"

I sometimes forget that Dean was ten when this happened and I was only a baby, he remembered that night and I didn't this had to be hard for him

"Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure" I said pleading with him.

Dean nodded, grabbing his bag. "I know we do" he said as he walked out the door

"Sam you better be right" I said grabbing my bag and following Dean out. He threw the bags in the trunk and slammed it shut, and we climbed in the car waiting for Sam

"Dean, i'm sorry" I said he looked at me and instantly knew what I was getting at

"No kiddo...don't be" he said with finality. We drove to Lawrence in silence. We arrived the next day. The house looked the same besides the rebuilt side of the house from when the nursery caught on fire. Sam and Dean just stared at it. I mean they had memories here I didn't.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam asked Dean as we walked up to the front door

"I'll get back to you on that" he said knocking on the front door A women answered the same women from the dream

"Can I help you?" She asked narrowing her eyes

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal—" Dean started but Sam cut him off

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean and my our little sister Holland" Sam said truthfully. "We used to live here." Sam said

"You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place" I finished

Sometimes the truth was the best lie

"Winchester Yeah, that's funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night"

"Really?" I asked shocked

"Come on in" she smiled, stepping aside for us

"I'm Jenny" She let us in, I looked around but nothing seemed familiar after all I was just a baby. But from the look on Sam and Deans face they remembered. I sensed something it was awful and nasty but it was along side another sense a good one. I decided not to tell the boys

We followed Jenny to the kitchen, where a young girl was doing her homework and a toddler was jumping in his playpen.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" he yelled happily

Jenny smiled "That's Richie He's kind of a juice junkie" she laughed handing him a sippy cup.

"But, hey, at least he won't get dirty" She walked over to the girl and pointed to us. "Sari, this is Sam, Dean, and their sister Holland. They used to live here"

"Hi" she greeted half smiling at us

"So, you just moved in?" Sam asked

"Yeah, from Wichita" she nodded.

Dean nodded "You got family here, or….?"

"No" she said, shaking her head. "I just, uh-needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job... I mean, as soon as I find one."

Sam smiled. "So, how you liking' it so far?"

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here" she said. "But this place has its issues" she sighed.

Yeah i'm sure demon fire is everyones happy childhood memory

"What issues?" I asked

Electrical "the lights flicker almost every hour theres rats in the basement the sinks backed up..." She paused "i'm sorry I didn't mean to complain

My stomach dropped flickering lights. I knew what that meant

"Its no problem" Dean scoffed. "Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?"

She looked at us like we were nuts, but then thought for a second. "It's just the scratching, actually"

"Mom?" Sari whispered. Jenny leaned close to her. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here"

"What, Sari?" Sam asked,

"The thing in my closet" she whimpered sounding scared.

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets" Jenny smiled. She looked to us "Right?"

"Right" We laughed. "No, no, of course not"

"She had a nightmare the other night" Jenny explained.

"I wasn't dreaming" Sari insisted. "It came into my bedroom... and it was on fire"

I was shocked. Mom was killed in a fire

"Sari i'm sure it was nothing" I said trying to make her feel better

"But you know what I used to do when I was scared. You check the closet then close the door, and nothing can get you" I assured

"Okay" Sari nodded

"Well thanks for showing us around" Dean said

"Oh hold on" Jenny said leaving the room and coming back with a box of pictures

"Thanks" I said grabbing the box we left and got a motel

I sat on the bed and sighed opening the box. There were a bunch of pictures of Sam and Dean and alot of me even though I was a baby. Dean in his batman costume with Sam as robin and I was a mini cat women. All the pictures were labeled and dated this one said Holly's first halloween.

I kept digging through the pile when I found a picture of mom. She couldn't be older than sixteen. I got a feeling of warmth and love from the photo the same good feeling from the house.I was almost a mirror image of her besides my light golden olive complexion, freckles around my nose, and green eyes. I felt tears roll down my face

I found a picture of mom holding me. It was dated the day of her death. I touched it then I heard a women scream Holly then my dad screaming it was horrific I heard my dad say something like Dean get Sam and your sister out and don't look back.

Sam and Dean walked in and saw my face I threw the picture down and ran in the bathroom slamming the door

Dean knocked on the door but I didn't respond

"Holly I swear I will kick it down!" He yelled

"Dean" I heard Sam say in a sad tone. He must've found the picture

"Shit" I heard Dean sigh.

I was freaked and didn't want to be

here right now. So I turned on the shower and climbed out the bathroom window

Then I ran and I didn't stop running until I had to. I sat on a bench and dialed my dads number. Naturally it went to voice mail

"Hey, dad its Holly" I said in tears "We're in Lawrence and.. Uh I really need to talk to you, please just call me, let me know you're alive. Dad i'm scared...my abilities are getting stronger and I don't know how to stop it. And there's something wrong with Sam too...I miss you I wanna talk to you. Dad please, I just need to know you're okay" I said clearly crying before hanging up.

I started walking towards the motel and noticed I made it a good four and a half miles. I didn't even bother going back in through the bathroom, chances are they know now i'm not in the shower. I noticed the impala was gone

Fantastic they know

I walked inside to see a pacing and frustrated Sam

"Where were you Holly?! What the hell!" He yelled

"I went for a run" I said barely above a whisper

"You went for a-" he scoffed I haven't seen Sam this pissed in a while

"Dean is out looking for you" He said in an angry tone

"I guess you should call him then" I said laying down and pulling the covers over me. Sam walked over and ripped the blankets off

"What the hell Holly!" He yelled "talk to me, if you're mad take it out on me do whatever you want but don't ignore me!" He yelled

"I'm scared Sam" I said sounding like a vulnerable four year old. His expression softened

"Why?" He asked not as pissed as before

"I touched that picture and I heard everything... I heard mom screaming and I heard Dad yelling at Dean to get us out...I don't know what I am and I try to ignore it but I can't when things like this happen" I said new tears forming in my eyes

"I just want dad" I said crying. Sam hugged me. John wasn't winning any father of the year awards but he was my dad, and some how I felt like he could always make everything better.

"Sammy, I just wanna go to sleep" I said

"Yeah, I think you should be asleep when Dean gets back. I'll explain to him" he said as I laid down. He picked up the blankets off the floor and covered me with them

I woke up in the morning to Dean slapping my feet.

"Kiddo! Wakey! Wakey!" He yelled

"Five more minutes" I slurred being difficult. He grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me out of bed. I landed on my ass with an oomph

"Ow! Dean you asshole" I whined

"Language, and you're lucky thats all you get for what you pulled" he said sternly

"Dean I-" I started

"I know why. Sammy told me everything but it doesn't mean i'm not pissed at you for making me worry" He said smirking

"I'm you little sister its my job to make you worry" I remarked

"And its my job to kick your ass when you do" He replied

"Get dressed we have to go"

"Where?" I asked

"Dads old work" he sighed

"Okay" I said going in the bathroom and getting dressed. We headed to his old work it was a mechanics shop

We got out of the Car and Dean walked up to a guy. "Are you the owner?" he asked.

"Yeah" the guy said, wiping his hands on a towel. "What's it to you?"

"Did you know John Winchester?" Sam asked,

The man thought for a moment, then got a look of realization "Hell yeah I did. We owned the garage together before he took off" The man said "who's askin" he said

"Were detectives looking into a case" Dean lied

"Bull" the man scoffed what was it with everyone calling Dean's bluffs

"Excuse me?" Sam asked

"Well you're John and Mary's kids" the man said

"How did you know that?" Dean asked glancing around

"Well it took me a minute. But it was you who gave it away" he said pointing to me

"You look just like your mom" he said smiling

"So what do you want to know about your dad?" He asked

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind" Dean replied

"Well…he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that" he laughed. "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing" So thats where we inherited most of our stubbornness

"But that was before the fire?" Sam asked.

"That's right" he nodded. "He ever talk about that night?"

"No, not at first" he sighed. "I think he was in shock"

"Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?" Sam asked with a tone of urgency

"I don't think you kids should hear this" he said

"No" I pleaded "we need to know"

He sighed "Oh, he wasn't thinkin' straight. He said somethin' caused that fire and killed Mary" the man remarked.

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asked.

"Nothin' did it" the man said, looking upset. "It was an accident – an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help, but…."

"But what?" Sam asked, as he paused

"Oh, he just got worse and worse" the man replied.

"How?" I asked.

"Oh, he started reading' these strange ol' books. He started goin' to see this palm reader in town"

"Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?" I asked

"No" he shook his head

"Thank you sir" Dean said as we walked back to the impala

We stopped at a pay phone and picked up a phone book

"All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town" Sam started reading the book

"There's, uh..."he laughed. "There's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley—"

"Wait Missouri Moseley?" Dean questioned. He took out dads journal and read from the first page of it

"I went to Missouri and learned the truth... I always thought he meant the state" Dean sighed

"Okay then, lets go meet Missouri" I said

We made it too Missouri's and took a seat on her couch. She was with a client. About five minutes later she walked the man to the door

"Oh don't you worry a thing- your wife is crazy about ya" Missouri assured the man smiled then left

"Poor bastard-his wife's cold bangin the gardener" she said I snorted trying not to laugh

Missouri was a heavy set african american women with a sweet voice and a sassy attitude. I liked her

"Well c'mon you three we don't have all day" she said motioning for us to follow her into the other room.

She sighed "John Winchesters kids well i'll be damned you boys grew up handsome, and you were one goofy looking kid too" she said pointing to Dean. I chuckled, god I love this women

"And baby Holland, well not so baby anymore" she said hugging me. She pulled back "oh my" she said her smile fell

"Whats wrong" I asked

"Nothing" she sighed looking worried

"And Sam where do I start i'm sorry about your girlfriend- and you're guys dad is missing" Missouri said

"Do you know where he is? Is he okay?" Dean asked

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half?" she asked "You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air" She motioned to the chair. "Sit, please" she said. We all sat

"Boy, you put your feet on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!" Missouri said suddenly

"I didn't do anything" Dean insisted.

Missouri narrowed her eyes. "But you were thinkin' about it" Dean just raised his eyebrows at her, and Sam and I both chuckled

I got a feeling from Missouri's house. It was familiar but I couldn't place it

"Okay. So John...when did you first meet him?" Sam asked.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire" she said. "I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him"

"What about the fire?" Dean asked. "Do you know about what killed our mom?"

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing" Missouri said.

"And could you?" Sam said

"I…." she started, shaking her head.

"What was it?" Sam asked

I don't know Oh, but it was evil" She stuttered

"and it was there more than once. First it came when Sam was 6 months old but your father thought it was an intruder at the time. Then it came for Holly. But for a different reason. When it came for Holly its sole intention was to kill Holly and your mother" she said looking to me

"Whats wrong with me?" I asked

"I don't know sweetie. Death follows you around. It hangs over you like a cloud thats all I know" she said uneasily

Excellent and the thing that murdered my mom and has a vendetta against me is back fantastic I thought

"So…you think somethin' is back in that house?" she narrowed her eyes at me. Oh yeah she reads minds

"Definitely" Sam said

"I don't understand" she said. "I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' tabs on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know" Dean started

"But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –it just feels like something's starting" Sam finished

"Missouri can you go back with us?" Sam asked

"Oh honey I don't know if it will help much" she stated

"Missouri please" I pleaded. She must have sensed our desperation because she agreed to walk through the house with us

We went back to the house. Jenny answered the door.

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri" Sam smiled, motioning to her.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake" Dean said.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy" she said looking flustered

"Listen, Jenny, it's important" Missouri smacked Dean upside the head. "Ow!" he exclaimed, looking at her

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" she asked, looking at Dean angrily. She looked to Jenny. "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out"

I chuckled along with Sam as Dean shot us death glares

"About?" Jenny said worriedly

"About this house" Missouri said,

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked

"I think you know what I'm talking about" Missouri said, reading her thoughts. "You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

Jenny eyed us nervously. "Who are you?"

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little" she said, as Jenny just looked unsure. She stepped sideways to let us in the house. We entered, and Missouri just led us upstairs into Sari's bedroom.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it" Missouri said, with a sigh.

"Why?" Sam asked

"This used to be Holly's nursery" she replied.

Dean looked around. He without a doubt remembered

"This is where it all happened" Missouri said to Sam. We both looked up at the ceiling, and shared a worried look.

"That an EMF?" Missouri said to Dean. He nodded. "Amateur" she scoffed

"I don't know if you three should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom" Missouri said.

"Wait, are you sure?" Dean asked. She nodded

"How do you know?" Sam asked

I was getting a weird feeling. The same one when I looked at moms picture

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different" she stated.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Missouri shrugged. "Not it" she said, opening the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place"

"What are they doing here?" Dean demanded.

"They're here because of what happened to your family" she said. "You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected"

"I don't get it" I said

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy" Missouri went on. "It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead"

"Great another poltergeist" I sighed

"You said there was more than one spirit" Sam said.

Missouri sighed. "There is. I just can't quite make out the second one"

"Well, one thing's for damn sure –- nobody's dyin' in this house ever again." Dean said with a finality.

I leaned on the wall and the it happened the same as when I touched the photo from the day of her death. I felt myself zone out

My mom screaming my dad yelling it just kept getting louder Sam Dean and Missouri came running over to me as I fell to the ground holding my head. I knew with out a doubt my ears were bleeding. I saw a figure on fire walking towards me

"Stop!" I figure ran its hand down the side of my face then I blacked out, I came to on Missouri's couch my head was throbbing.

"Hey Holly" Sam said taking a seat on the couch

"Sammy"

"Yeah, i'm right here"he said

"Got any aspirin?" I asked

"Yeah" he handed them to me and I took a few before getting up and walking to the kitchen table where Dean and Missouri were sitting filling poltergeist bags

"How you felling honey" Missouri said

"Fantastic" I said giving her a sarcastic smile

"Holly" Dean said in his fatherly tone

"Girl don't use that tone with me" she said

"Missouri, i'm sorry its just this...I don't know whats happening" I admitted

"What exactly happened?" She asked

"I heard mom screaming, my dad yelling, I was crying" I shuddered "I saw the figure on fire Sari was talking about it came over and touched my face. Then I blacked out" I finished

"Missouri do you know whats happening to me?" I asked. She just gave me a sad smile

"Sweetie, I don't know I do know you have a strong connection to the dead and you're very powerful...thats all I can sense from you" she said. I nodded disappointed

"When do we head out?" I asked

"A few hours-Holly I think you should stay behind...take an easy" Dean said

I was shocked had that just left his mouth, I looked to Sam for support "I have to agree with Dean Holly" he said

"Are you guys serious!" I yelled. Missouri got up and left the room probably predicting what was coming

"No I won't sit this one out" I yelled pissed off

"Holly with what happened today, and last time-" Sam started but I cut him off

"What you mean this" I said lifting my shirt to the scar on my side "its a scar! A memory! I'm reminded of it everyday but i'm not scared! And I am not sitting this one out because you two are!" I said Sam seemed to back down leaving it to Dean

"You're not going Holly thats final" he said getting up to leave. I wasn't done yet I grabbed his arm to make him turn and face me

"No! You don't just get to say thats final and walk off! You're not dad!" I yelled. Sam got up and stepped between us. Dean would never hit me, but he was seriously pissed

"Okay enough!" Sam yelled "Holly!" Sam yelled to get my attention

"I'm going" I said with finality before walking off. Even from the other room I could hear them whisper

"Told you this was gonna happen" Dean said sighing

"Can't blame her though-what if the situation was changed and it was someone telling us we cant go" Sam reasoned

"Yeah, I know" Dean sighed. I got up and took my spot in the backseat of the impala. If they wanted me to stay they would have to pry me out of the car.

The three of them walked over and got in the car

"You go on one condition- you stick with Sam and stay out of kitchen away from knives" Dean said

"thanks De" I said now knowing he understands that I have to do this

We arrived at the house

"Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone" Jenny said, as Missouri Led her and her kids out of the house.

"Just take your kids to the movies or somethin', and it'll be over by the time you get back" Missouri smiled. Jenny gave her an unsure look, but got in the car anyway.

I took my bag and met Sam at the spot where we had to put the bag in. It was a little to silent, then I got an awful feeling the brother feeling "Sam!" I yelled as a cord wrapped around his neck. I went to run to him but was pinned to the wall.

"Sammy no!" I yelled seeing him being choked to death and their was nothing I could do. I let out a scream and fought as hard as I could, then miraculously I was free from the wall I ran over and kicked a hole in the corner placing the bag in.

I ran over to Sam and took the cord off his neck. I was practically crying by now. He sat up and I hugged him like I was never gonna see him again probably suffocating him more. Dean walked in as me and Sam stood up

"I heard you scream" Dean said grabbing my shoulders and inspecting me for injury before walking over and doing the same to Sam.

We met Missouri down stairs

"Are you sure its over?" I asked

"Yes...why do you ask" she said

"It doesn't feel over" I sighed. As Jenny walked in

"Hello?" Jenny said "We're...home" She walked into her destroyed kitchen, and stopped. "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this" Sam said

"Don't you worry. The boys are gonna clean up this mess" Missouri said. Dean and Sam just stared

"Well, what are you waiting for, boys? Get the mop" she commanded. They walked away with a hilarious look on their faces

"Dean Winchester! boy don't you cuss at me!" Missouri yelled down the hall I heard Sam laugh

After a few hours of waiting and talking to Missouri Sam and Dean finally came out. We dropped Missouri off. As Dean climbed back in the car and Sam started

"Dean we should go steak out the house it doesn't feel over" he sighed

"I know" he scoffed "it has to do with that dream"

"Yeah but thats not it...it just doesn't feel over" Sam said. I couldn't agree more

"Wait if we're doing a steak out I need food" I said

"Just like Dean" Sam chuckled. He was right I had a large appetite, I could eat a whole freakin cow and not gain a single pound, just like Dean

"I'll order what do you want?" Sam asked

"The usual" I said Sam chuckled

"Which is?" He asked. I stared at him

"You really don't know me" I joked "chicken tenders a side of fries with a coke" Sam nodded and started to walk off I unrolled the window

"And pie!" I yelled. He chuckled

"I'm serious" I yelled. about 30 minutes later Sam came back and handed us our orders. We drove back to Jenny's and began the long steak out. I sat in the back eating my food contently . A few hours passed

"All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin' here?" Dean asked,

"I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling" Sam said. Staring intently at the house

"I second that" I said

"Dean" Sam said, smacking him and pointing to the upper window of the house. "Holly! Look! Dean!" Jenny was pounding on the window screaming in fear. Just like in the dream. We got out of the car and ran into the house

"Get the kids! I'll get Jenny!" Dean yelled

I ran into Sari's room to see her screaming. The same figure on fire was there. Then I recognized it... It was mom. Regardless there was still something bad in the house so on instinct I grabbed Sari and ran. I saw Sam down stairs with Riche. But something grabbed Sam.

"Sari get Richie out now!" I yelled she nodded as I felt something grab me and start dragging me away. I saw them make it outside before the door slammed behind them.

"Sam!" I yelled getting thrown and pinned to a wall next to him

"Holly!" He yelled

"God damn it!" He yelled in pain

The figure on fire showed up again as Dean ran in with the shot gun

"Dean wait no!" I yelled

"What?!" He yelled back

"Dean its mom!" I yelled as the figure turned from its fire form into our mom

"Mom," Sam and Dean said

me and Sam dropped from the wall

"Dean,Sam look at you two" she said as both their eyes became red rimmed

"And Holland she said running her hand over my cheek you're so beautiful" I was crying now too. she took a step back and looked at all of us

"I'm sorry" she said before backing off

"Wait mom! For what! Mom!" I yelled taking a step towards her but Sam held me back

"Holly no" he said

"Sam!" I yelled

My mom looked up at the celling "you get out of my house!" She said angrily "and leave my kids alone!" She said before bursting in flames and disappearing into the celling

"Now its over" I said

Dean hugged me "its okay Kiddo" he walked outside and said out our goodbyes to Jenny, Richie, and Sari. We got in the car to head back to the motel. But something was bugging the feeling I got in Missouri's house it took me awhile to figure out, but then it hit me. It was Dad. I needed to get there now

"Hey Dean I left my gun at Missouri's" I said

"Okay we'll go pick it up" Dean sighed. The sun was barely coming up at this time why not pull an all nighter

"I'll be quick" I said climbing out of the car" Dean nodded

Missouri opened the door and her expression immediately changed. She stepped aside and motioned for me to come in "where is he" I said levelly

"I don't know what you-" she started

"Cut the crap Missouri I know he was here. I could feel it" I said with tears flowing down my face

She sighed "you just missed him sweetie"

"But I can still feel him" I said

"Strong presences hang around for awhile" she said

"But why didn't he talk to us" I said now in hysterics

"He thinks he's keeping you safe sweetie. I know its stupid I tried to tell him to talk to you three but he insisted against it" She said hugging me

"Honey if it makes you feel any better I smacked him upside the head" she said as we unwrapped from the hug

I chuckled wiping my eyes "thanks" I said

"Now you better go before your brother has a cow" she suggested

"Yeah bye Missouri" I said

"Bye Holly... Don't you three be strangers now" I nodded and walked back to the car

Dean instantly knew something was wrong

"Are you crying?" He asked Sam was passed out in the seat

"No" I replied

"Don't even try to lie. whats up?" Dean said

"Just everything" I lied I didn't want to tell Dean

"Yeah, I know what you mean" he said looking back in the mirror at me

"Do you really think mom saved us?" I asked him

"Without a doubt why?" He asked

"Just mom-wow" I said

"Yeah" Dean said his voice cracking a little like he was about to cry. I knew to change the subject

"Are we going back to the motel?" I asked

"Yeah I think we all deserve a few hours" he sighed we pulled up to the motel and Sam sprawled out on one bed so I was sharing with Dean.

Dean passed out pretty quick I got up and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. I walked in the bathroom and turned the shower on. I dialed dads number. I wasn't really upset now I was pissed and so gonna regret this. It went to voicemail

"You son of a bitch. How dare you! You were in Lawrence this whole time and you don't have the decency to pick up the phone or at least let us know you're alive...how could you" I said hanging up. He was probably gonna bust my ass for talking to him like that but right now I don't care I just needed to get that out

I climbed in the hot shower the water stung a little but it felt good I slid down the wall and sat on the floor letting the hot water run over me and I just cried and let it all out.

When it came to dysfunctional our family took first place. I don't know how long I was in the shower but it was defiantly over two hours my fingers and toes were pruned

I got put of the shower to notice Sam was still sleeping but Dean was awake at the table. I walked over and sat next to him. He knew something was seriously bothering me, that and my eyes were red from crying

"Hey Kiddo I got a surprise for you" he said I looked at him suspiciously

"Geez don't act to excited might pull something" he chuckled I smirked

"Whats the surprise De?" I asked

"Remember when you were little and upset we would share a big bowl of ice cream and it would make you feel better" he said getting up and walking to the freezer

"Yea" I said sighing, he walked over with a large bowl of my favorite rainbow sherbet ice cream topped with nerd candies and two spoons in it

"I'm not five De" I chuckled

"Shut it, ice cream makes anyone feel better no matter what the age" he said I laughed

"De is this for me to drown my sorrows in or for you" I said jokingly

"Fine if you don't want any I'll ju-"

"Whoa! Don't talk crazy and hand me my spoon" I said smirking

I don't know if it was the ice cream or knowing Dean was there for me but it really did make me feel better.

Reviews please


	15. Chapter 15

We've been on the road for a few weeks. Now were were just sitting in a motel practically waiting for a case. Dean was on the couch watching tv, Sam was on his laptop, and I was on my laptop catching up on a few weeks homework that i'm behind on.

Dean insisted on me finishing high school, I don't know why because you don't really need a diploma in our line of work, but it was too hard with all of the moving so we compromised with online home school.

Dean was calling people about dad again, I just ignored it because I knew he wouldn't find anything. Dad didn't want to talk to us he was covering his tracks.

"Okay...thanks" Dean said before hanging up

"Caleb still hasn't heard from him" Dean sighed. Sam nodded looking upset

"Maybe we should go to the FBI-file a missing persons" Sam suggested

"Hell no, Dad would be pissed if we sic the feds on him" Dean said

"If he isn't dead already" Sam said

I was a little shocked that he said that

Dean was about to say something but I cut him off

"He's not dead!" I exclaimed "he just doesn't want to be found" I said as Deans phone buzzed he picked it up and looked at it

"I don't believe it" he sighed

"What is it?" I asked walking over

he held up his phone

"Coordinates" I scoffed "I didn't think dad could text" I said

"I don't know guys... The man can barely work a toaster" Sam said

"Sam its dad" Dean stressed "So where do the coordinates point kiddo?" Dean asked I was given the task of figuring it out

"Rockford, Illinois" I remarked

"Rockford thats not that far from here" Dean stated

"Wait I read something in the Rockford paper" Sam said turning around the laptop I read it

"Local cop goes crazy and kills his wife after visiting the Roosevelt...No" I said shaking my head "an Asylum are you kidding me" I said. Dean just got a smirk on his face he was gonna enjoy this one.

"Dean, this is a job-Dad wants us to work a job" Sam sighed

"What if he's there?" Dean said

"What if he's not" Sam remarked

"Well we'll just have to find out" Dean said "lets go" he said getting up to pack his bag, Sam doing the same

"Wait guys seriously!" I yelled

"I know what Holly's thinking" Dean chucked

"Why an asylum" Sam finished smirking

"Hey guys. Why don't we go take a flight-to a clown convention" I remarked as both their smirks fell

"Shut it kiddo" They said in unison

We got in the car and headed for Rockford

"So I think we should check out kelly's partner" Dean said

"Where do we find him?" I asked

"Where any good respecting cop who's partner just pulled a gun on his wife and them himself would be" he smirked pulling over.

"The local bar" I sighed

"Stay put Holly" Dean said "i'm serious" he added

I just gave him a mischievous grin

"No promises" I remarked while he was walking away

"The hell was that?" He asked looking back. I laughed

"Nothing go chat up your cop" I said smirking

About ten minutes later, Dean just walked back out with a disgruntled look on his face.

"What happened grumpy" I asked climbing into the front seat as he got back in the car.

"Hey watch the interior would ya" he stated

"Method acting happened" he said I laughed. Earning an elbow to the ribs

"Stop laughing" he remarked now smirking himself. I just laughed more

"What did Sammy use his drama class skills on you?" I asked in between my fits of laughter

"Yeah you got the drama part right" he chuckled

About an hour later Sam came walking out

"You shoved me kind of hard in there, buddy boy" Dean said as Sam got back in the car

"I had to sell it, didn't I?" Sam asked. "It's method acting" Dean gave him a look Sam chuckled

"So what'd you find out from using your theater skills Sammy" I said smirking

"So, Walter Kelly was a good cop... Head of his class. He had a bright future ahead of him"

"That doesn't sound like the kind of guy who'd shoot up his house to me" I remarked

"What about at home?" Dean asked.

"He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but it was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids"

"All right, so, either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy in him, or somethin' else did it to him" Dean said. I just nodded

"What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?" Dean asked smirking at me

"Enough for us to go check out" Sam said chuckling at the expression on my face. It was midday when we got there. I didn't like it already it even looked creepy from the out side

"You know Holly if you're scared you can wait in the car" Dean said just wanting to be a smartass

The cops didn't even bother re-chaining the fence so we were just able to walk right in. The second I walked through those doors I got an awful feeling, I might be indifferent because it was an asylum but I knew something bad happened there.

I was walking in front of Sam and Dean when their footsteps stopped. I turned around and they were gone.

"Guys seriously! This isn't funny!" I yelled. I kept walking when something jumped out from one of the rooms behind me and grabbed me I screamed and instinctively punched. But it was Dean, and he caught my fist before it connected with his face. Sam came walking out from behind him

"Told you that wasn't a good idea Dean" Sam sighed

"You two are assholes" was the only sentence I could form at the moment I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

"Oh c'mon its not that big a deal" Dean said mimicking my words to him I went to flip him off but he was ahead of me

"Give me the finger I break it off" He said still amused by the whole situation

"I hate you too so much" I stated walking around them

"but Holly we love you" Sam replied with his puppy dog eyes in a serious tone

"Shut up" I scoffed smirking "i'm still mad

"Don't sweat it kiddo its only day" Sam said

"the freaks come out at night" Dean

chuckled

We headed down the south wing hallway

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel" Dean said to Sam

"And you too" he said to me

"Seriously" Sam sighed.

"No, I'm serious, you've gotta be careful, all right?" Dean said with a chuckle.

"Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you have got goin' on and to whatever Holly's got goin' on" He said acting serious

"I told you, it's not ESP. I just have strange vibes sometimes, weird dreams" Sam said, trying to justify himself.

"I don't see ghost... All the time, and i'm not psychic I can't predict the future. Besides do you see my dreams coming true. Because I don't see Channing Tatum anywhere" I said Making Sam laugh Dean just glared

"Channing what?" He asked

"C'mon De...the step up movies, ringing any bells here" I said in a duh tone

"No more Channing for you" Dean scoffed me and Sam just laughed at the expression on his face

We continued walking

"Hey, Sam, who do you think is a hotter psychic; Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?" Dean asked. Sam hit him and Dean just laughed

We made it to a room where that feeling was really strong I didn't want to go in but I didn't want to be left alone in the hall way either-so creepy room it is.

There were surgical instruments everywhere; bloody scalpels, knives, metal rods, body parts in Jars, an electric chair, and books on lobotomies. Seems like a fun time

"Man. Electroshock, lobotomies, they did some twisted stuff to these people" Dean said.

"Kind of like my man, Jack in Cuckoo's Nest" He said. I smirked but Sam shot him a bitchface

"So, what do you think? Ghosts are possessing people?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's more like, uh, like Amityville or the Smurl haunting" Sam suggested

"Yeah, spirits drivin' people crazy" Dean remarked

I put my hand on the electric chair. I heard horrific screaming and then a man say "don't worry i'm going to make you better" I removed my hand and jumped back

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked looking worried

"What they did to those people" I said

A women appeared next to me. She looked bloody and awful. She tilted her head

"Holland" she said taking a step towards me I took a step back

"Dean what are you doing shoot her!" I yelled

"Who?! What are you talking about!" Sam yelled

"You can't see her!" I replied frantic

"Who?! Holly!" Dean yelled

I grabbed the shot gun from him and shot the ghost then she disappeared. She was like other ghosts but I didn't want to take any chances she was locked in here for a reason

"You couldn't see her!" I yelled

"No" Sam and Dean replied

"Who?" Dean asked

"I don't know I think she was a Patient" I stated "Can we go now" I asked ready to run out the door. They nodded

We went back to the motel to do some research

"Hey Dean" Sam started

"Yeah" Dean replied looking up from the laptop

"When are we gonna talk about it?" Sam asked

"About what?" Dean replied

"The fact dads not here" Sam sighed

"Guys" I warned but I got a look from both of them telling me to shut it.

"Oh, uh, let's see, never" Dean said shooting him a look saying drop it

"I'm being serious, man" Sam said

"So am I" Dean said, "Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll just have to pick up the search later"

"It doesn't matter what he wants" Sam stated

"Guys stop...please"

"See, that attitude right there? That is why I always get the extra cookie" Dean remarked

"Dad could be in trouble. We should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean, I mean, this is our family we're talkin' about" Sam tried to reason

"I understand that, Sam. But he's given us an order"

"So, what? We've got to always follow Dad's orders?" Sam said

"Hell yeah we do" Dean said with finality

"Guys!" I yelled

"What Holly" they both said in unison

"Geez why so snippy. I found something"

I turned the laptop to them

"So apparently in '64 patients rioted caused chaos in the hospital patients died and some staff...head doc Sanford Elicot. He was the one that did that torture elecro shock thing. It doesn't say where he's buried though" I said from memory

"Okay, so we gotta find out more on Elicot" Sam sighed

We later found out the the doctor has a son who worked as a psychiatrist. We sent Sammy in to talk with him because Sam has "issues" with the whole dad thing. But i'm pretty sure all of us have some things we need to get out of our systems.

"De its been like an hour. What are they talking about" I said annoyed

"Well you know Sammy" Dean sighed "he's a talkative one"

"Hey i'm going to go walk around a bit" I said getting out of the car

"Stay close!" He yelled

"Dean i'm fifth teen not five"I scoffed

"Exactly" He stated.

I walked for a little bit this town wasn't very exciting. I went into a corner store and bought candy my sour belts and Dean's M&M's.

"Thank you" I said to the cashier as I turned around to walk away but I bumped into someone

"Sorry" I said. He looked around my age. Kind of cute but not really a winner. He was with two other guys and about three girls who were sending me death glares for talking to him

"Its no problem" he said smiling

"Hey are you new in town you don't look familiar" he asked

"Yeah I'm Holland" I said the girls laughed when I said my name. It wasn't an average name but my mom loved it so it was good enough for me. I instantly knew these type of girls. The popular ones who are actually insecure but they take it out on you. I've dealt with girls like this my whole life and I found beating the crap out of them was never worth it

"I'm Ryan...hey you know we were going to hang out in that old asylum tonight want to go... Unless you're scared" he smirked. This is why I hate teenagers. I was so gonna enjoy this

"So thats what kids do for thrills now a day. I gotta say taking girls to an asylum to get lucky-thats pretty lame" I said smirking

"Whats it to you" another one of the guys asked me as one of the girls walked by and "accidentally" spilled her coke all over my shirt. They all busted out laughing. I scoffed and zipped up my jacket

"Thats what it is to me" I said flipping out my FBI badge immediately their smirks fell "i'm undercover on a case having to do with the asylum and if I see any of you there I will personally arrest you for trespassing and interference with a federal case" I said, they looked genuinely scared it was hard not to laugh "yeah" I nodded "thats a federal offense" I added

"Sorry" they all muttered

"Sorry what?!" I yelled

"Sorry ma'am" they stuttered scared shitless . I left the store as soon as I was out of earshot I busted out laughing oh teenagers were so stupid thats why I hate kids my age. The bitch ruined my shirt but it felt good seeing the looks on their faces.I made it to the car to notice Sam wasn't back yet, and Dean was snoring it the frontseat. I got in quietly then slammed the door he jolted awake.

"Have a nice nap?" I questioned

"It was nice until you got here" he remarked " what took you so long?"

I tossed him the bag of M&M's He smirked

"You're awesome" he said

"I know" I said chuckling.

Sam finally came back out and got in the car

"Dude, you were in there forever. What the hell were you talkin' about?" Dean asked

"The hospital" Sam said, it was obvious he was lying

"For two and a half hours" I said incredulously

"What'd you find?" Dean asked

"Well Elicot's body was never found" Sam sighed

"What?" I said

"When the patients rioted they attacked staff they stuffed his body away somewhere the police never found it"Sam stated grimacing

"Ah ewwww" I said

"Yeah ew" Dean agreed

"So I say we head there look for Elicot's bones" Dean said. I sighed

well this should be a fun night

As soon as we walked in the door I sensed the same thing as earlier. I stopped there were orbs everywhere

"Guys are you seeing this" I said

"Seeing what?" Dean asked

"There's orbs everywhere" I said. Sam took out the video camera

"Whoa shes right this place is full of orbs" Sam said. Me and Dean walked off into one room, Sam walked into the other

"Dean... Salt gun!" We heard Sam yell. We went running in the room to see the same women I saw before walking towards Sam

"Sammy down!" Dean yelled sam ducked and Dean shot shot her

"That was weird" Sam said

"What part of our lives isn't I remarked

"No she wasn't trying to hurt me...its like she was trying to talk"

"Well Sammy if she starts repeating your name repetitively you're like me" I chuckled, Sam was about to respond when we heard a noise from the corner of the room. It was a girl shit one of the girls from the corner store

"Its okay no ones gonna hurt you...whats your name?" Dean asked helping her up

"Catherine...cat" she replied

"What are you doing here" Sam asked

she looked at me and instantly recognized me "I said stay out of the asylum" I said. Sam and Dean just glared

"I'm sorry please don't arrest me" she stuttered

"I won't arrest you... So wheres the rest of your idiot friends?" I asked. She looked relieved

"Its just me and my boyfriend Gavin"

She paused "he thought it would be cool to see some ghosts-I thought it was all pretend but i've seen things and I heard Gavin scream"

"Okay Cat were going to get you out" Sam said

"No i'm not leaving without Gavin" she insisted. I was seriously annoyed and I think Dean sensed it I was ready to knock Cat out and drag her out of here

"Alright lets split up...Cat you come with me" Dean said. We split up and me and Sam took one way while Dean and Cat took the other

We walked down the hall it was quiet

"Gavin" me and Sam whispered we made it to a room where we found Gavin laying on the floor. We ran over and kneeled next to him

"Gavin!hey!" Sam yelled. Gavin jumped awake. He looked to me scared

"Don't arrest me" he pleaded looking like he was going to cry

"Were not going to arrest you. We found your girlfriend" Sam said helping him up

"Cat" he said

"Is she all right?" He asked

"She's worried about you" Sam replied. "Are you okay?" Gavin nodded.

"What happened?" Sam asked

"I was running" he said. "I…I think I fell"

"You were running from what?" I asked.

"There was uh there was this girl" he started "H-her face...it was all messed up"

"Messed up?" Sam asked.

"Bloody, and twisted, and just…."

"Okay, listen" Sam said. "This girl, did she try to hurt you?"

Gavin looked confused. "What? No. She, uh-" He paused

"She what?" I asked.

"She kissed me" I thought I was going to vomit" he said grimacing

"She kissed you?" I said laughing

Sam shot me a bitch face " but she didn't hurt you physically?" Sam said

"Dude. She kissed me" Gavin grimaced "I'm scarred for life"

"Well, trust me, it could've been worse" Sam said

"Worse how?" He said

"You could be dead"I scoffed picking up my gun

"Do you remember anything else?" Sam asked.

"She…actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear" he replied.

"Well what?" Sam asked

"Dude I don't know I ran for my life" He said. Sam looked like he was about to say something when we heard a girl scream

"Cat!" Gavin yelled, we ran to where Dean was he was pounding on the door to one of the rooms

"What happened?!" I yelled

"She got pulled in there" Dean said still beating at the door

"Help me!" Cat yelled, pounding on the door.

"Cat!" Gavin yelled

"Get me out of here!" She cried

"Cat, it's not gonna hurt you" Sam yelled back. "Listen to me! You have to face it. You have to calm down"

"She's has to what?" Dean asked, staring at Sam like he was crazy

"Are you nuts?" Gavin yelled

"I have to what?" Kat called, panicing

"The spirits they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate. You've gotta listen to it, you've gotta face it" I said

"You face it!" she screamed, pounding on the door some more.

"No, it's the only way you're gonna get out of there" Sam yelled.

Cat went silent

"Just look at it, that's all you can do it" I said "I know it's scary it's terrifying, trust me I know, but you have to face it"

"Cat?" Gavin called.

"Man, I hope you two are right about this" Dean whispered.

"Yeah, me too" Sam sighed

"Cat" Gavin said as the door clicked open. She walked out

"One thirty-seven" she said quietly "It whispered in my ear, "137.""

"Room number?" I suggested

"All right, so if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone" Sam started

"Then what are they trying to do?" Dean finished.

"Maybe that's what they've been tryin' to tell us" I replied in a duh tone

"I guess we'll find out" Dean sighed

"So…now, are you idiots ready to leave this place?" I asked

"That's an understatement" Cat said

"Okay" Dean sighed. "You get 'em outta here" He directed at me and Sam "I'm gonna go find room 137"

"Dean" I sighed but he gave me a look saying shut it "be careful" I said

Dean smirked "always am" he replied before walking off. Me and Sam walked off towards the entrance with Gavin and Cat

"Hey Holland" she sighed

"Yeah" I replied

"I'm sorry for what we did at the store. That was uncalled for, and I think your name is really pretty. They just did it because they're jealous of you. You're better than them and well lets just say they're bitches"

"Can't agree with you more. Thanks but you aren't the one that spilt the coke" I said chuckling at the confused look on Sam's face. I mouthed tell you later he just nodded

We got to the entrance to find that the doors were sealed

"Sam the doors are sealed" I said picking up a chair and breaking it on the door

Cat looked terrified "what why?" Cat said frantic

"Somethings trying to keep us in" he explained. His phone started to ring he answered in then hung up with a worried look on his face

"Sam, whats wrong?" I asked

"Uh nothing. Holly you need to stay here" he stated

"What?" I said

"Dean called he's in the basement" Sam said practically jogging away

"Wait! SAM!" I yelled after him frustrated

I sat on the floor with Cat and Gavin

"So you're not a fed" Cat asked

"and you hunt ghosts for a living?" Gavin added

I nodded in response "among other things"

"Why? Who wants that job?" She asked

"I've never had a choice its a family thing. Sam and Dean are my brothers: this isn't a job-no one wants it. its a lifestyle that once you're in you can't get out" I said sighing

"Sounds awful" Gavin stated

"Yeah... You don't know the half of it" I paused "But we save people and if we don't take these jobs no one else will" I said he nodded

I heard someone walking around the corner. I raised my shot gun. It was just Dean

"Where's Sam?!" I yelled

"He was with you" Dean said

"No Dean you called him said you were in the basement" I said frantic

"I never called" Dean said. I suddenly got one of my feelings. Sam was in trouble

Dean turned around to leave "stay here" he warned me...to hell I'm staying put I handed my shot gun to Cat and took off behind Dean.

I made it down the stairs to the basement after getting lost a few times

"Sam! We gotta burn Elicot's bones, and all this'll be over. You'll be back to normal" I heard Dean say when I rounded the corner to the basement

"I am normal. I'm just tellin' the truth for the first time" Sam stated

"I mean, why are we even here? Because you're following Dad's orders like a good little soldier? 'Cause you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?" Sam scoffed. I couldn't believe he was saying this. Something was wrong his nose was bleeding

"This isn't you talking, Sam" Dean said noticing I was in the room but Sam was still oblivious I was behind him

"That's the difference between you and me" Sam paused leaning down "I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic like you"

"So what are you gonna do, huh? You gonna kill me?" Dean suggested. I was panicking now

"You know what?I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were four months ago" Sam said angrily. This was not my brother

"Well, then, here. Let me make it easier for you" Dean said, handing him his pistol. What the hell

"Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt. Take it!" Sam took it, dropping the shotgun. He pointed it at Dean. "You hate me that much? You think you can kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger" Sam looked like he was fighting it

"Sam no!" I yelled he turned around and punched me in the face. Now I was pissed. Sam would never hit me but this wasn't Sam

He pulled the trigger to try and kill me first He tried it again, and realized it wasn't working

I kicked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the face as hard as I could. He was stumbled back so I kneed him in the stomach before punching him in the face again. This time it did the trick

"I'm sorry Sammy" I said rubbing my cheek where I knew a bruise was forming. Okay I wasn't really sorry he deserved to be hit at the moment

I walked over and helped Dean up

"Remind me not to piss you off" he scoffed looking at Sam's form

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled

"I can say the say the same for you I told you to stay put" he remarked

"Face it Dean, do I ever stay put" I smirked

"We have to find the bones they're in here somewhere" Dean said. Then I saw another ghost. This was a man he said my name to get my attention I jumped slightly at his torn appearance he pointed to a cabinet in the corner then disappeared.

"Dean" I said motioning to the cabinet he walked over and opened it. I cringed at the smell

"Oh well thats just gross" Dean grimaced "get the salt"

I handed Dean the salt and turned around to get the lighter.

Elicot was right in front of me he threw me back and I hit my head on one of the metal tables I knew I was bleeding. When my vision cleared I saw Elicot with his hands on Deans head electrocuting him

"Stop!" I yelled running over and grabbing His arm He screamed in pain like I was burning him. I threw him back with a strength I didn't know I had, He got back up to come at me but Dean lit the bones and Elicot screamed before bursting into flames.

I heard something move from the other side of the room it was Sam

"Dean?Holly?" He said

"Hey Sammy you don't still wanna kill us do you?" Dean asked. There was a pause

"No" he replied standing up and walking over

"Good cause' that would be awkward" Dean remarked

"You're bleeding" Dean said inspecting the large gash on my forehead. Suddenly I felt really weak like I couldn't stand anymore

"Holly are you okay?" Sam asked looking worried. My vision started blurring.

"Yeah the room just needs to stop spinning" I slurred before stumbling backwards I felt Sam catch me then everything went black.

I came to in the back of the impala. Sam was driving and Dean was cleaning the gash on my forehead. He put alcohol on it it stung

"Son of a bitch Dean" I hissed in pain

"Hey welcome back to the world" Dean chuckled

"What happened?" I asked

"You passed out after hitting your head and using your mojo on Elicot" Dean remarked. I nodded remembering

"By the way you wanna tell me how you did that?" He asked

"I don't know... He was hurting you I just did it" I sighed rubbing my head

"Where are we?"

"Almost back to the motel" Sam said glancing back at me in the mirror. We arrived at the motel I was still groggy Considering I almost fell on my face and made out with the concrete while getting out of the car. So Dean had to half carry me into the room. I went straight for the bed but Sam grabbed my arm and directed me to the table

"What" I asked annoyed as I sat down

"We can't let you sleep" Sam started

"Might have a concussion" Dean said smirking he knew I was tired

"If I didn't have a concussion when Sam head butted me a while back I don't have one now" I said dean chuckled

Sam scoffed "well I punched you AND you got thrown across the room into a surgical table. So not taken any chances here"

"I hate you guys" I said trying to act serious but I ended up laughing at the pouting expressions on their faces

"But we love you" Dean said handing me a red bull and coffee rustling my hair

"Fine if I don't sleep you two don't sleep"

"Seems fair" Dean sighed

"So you remember that Sam?" I asked he nodded

"Yeah you kicked the crap outta me" Sam said

"You deserved it, I mean really Sam you should know better. Not the face anywhere but the face" I said smirking Sam and Dean chuckled

"Not the face thats her only asset" Dean remarked

"If you must know I have fantastic assets and I don't her many guys complaining" I remarked Sam and Deans smirks fell and they both got serious brother expressions

"Kidding!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in defense

"Whose seeing your assets?! What guy?!-you're not dating till you're thirty" Dean replied seriously

"Holly just keep your assets to yourself" Sam smirked.

"No promises" I remarked making Dean choke on his beer

"Oh my god i'm kidding!" I exclaimed again. The day pretty much went on like this when night came the boys figured It was safe to sleep. I practically ran to bed and knocked out as soon as I hit the mattress.

I was dreaming. This time I was sitting on a bench in a park it was dark and foggy, but better than the forest. The man popped up next to me

"Hello Holland" he remarked

"Why are we here?" I asked

"You wanted a change of scenery" he sighed

"I figured the metaphor would work for sure but you still don't understand what you are do you?"

"You know I really thought you were smarter...that you would've figured it out by now..you're getting stronger"

"What am I?" I demanded

"Darkness" was his reply

"Enough with the Damn riddles and metaphors and just tell me what I am!" I yelled standing up

"I'm not at liberty to do so" He remarked.

Then I was awake. Sam and Dean were sleeping still. So I laid back down. But it was a restless night- darkness what the hell does he mean?


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, so thanks for your awesome reviews.

A quick note i'm not ditching this story i'm just going on vacation for a few weeks where internet is minimal so i'll try to update if possible

Again disclaimer: I really wish...but nada except Holly

**Chapter 16 pt.1 **

sorry if its kind of short

On the road again, I don't know how many times i've said that. Its been a few weeks since our little asylum incident. The boys have been fighting non stop. I think we all just need some alone time before we kill each other.

You think Sam going on a rave and trying to kill us would be enough but no he was still bitching about not finding dad and working jobs and between the both of them I would try to stop their fighting then get told to shut it, then all three of us would end up fighting. Lets just say this wasn't a good time. I just want it to stop, me and Sam were about to rip each others heads off, but Dean stepped in before we got violent then Sam and Dean started fighting. All three of us went the rest of the day without speaking a single word to each other. Considering we were all to damn stubborn to apologize but I was about to snap I couldn't take it anymore. The silence, the death glares, neither one of us can open our mouths because it would inevitably start a fight.

So now i'm just laying bed trying to fall asleep. Sam is passed out next to me, Dean is snoring in the other bed. This is going to be a restless night. I heard Dean's phone start ringing.

"De your phone!" I yelled

"Dean!" Sam groaned before sitting up and grabbing the phone off the nightstand. He answered it

"Hello" he said groggily. His face went to immediate shock

"Dad" he said. I sat up and heard dads voice on the other end. Dean got up and saw the looks on our faces

"Who is it" he mouthed

"Dad? Are you hurt?" Sam asked.

"Dad" Dean said just as shocked as we are

"We're fine. Dad, where are you?" Sam asked urgently

"What?" Sam asked sounding disappointed "Why not?"

"You're after it, aren't you?" Sam asked, his tone turning to anger. "The thing that killed Mom"

"A demon?" Sam said, looking at us "You know for sure?"

"A demon?" Dean asked annoyed that he couldn't hear. "What's he saying?"

"You know where it is?" Sam asked.

"Let us help" Sam urged

"Why not?" Sam said in a angry tone

"Give me the phone" Dean said, knowing they were about to start

"Names? What names, Dad—talk to me, tell me what's going on" Sam said

"No Alright?" Sam said. As dean tried taking the phone

"Give me the phone" Dean said again. This time I actually heard dad talk he sounded pissed

"Now, you stop following me, and you do your job. You understand me?" My father said "Now, take down these names!"

Dean grabbed the phone from Sam

"Dad, it's me. Where are you?" He paused.

"Yes, sir. Uh, hold on,yeah, I got a pen What are their names?" Sam glared at him and went into the bathroom. Dean just looked at him and copied down the names.

"Yeah dad" Dean paused "sure" he said handing me the phone. I hesitantly took it from him wondering if he got the last message I left him

"Hello" I said

"Hey, Kiddo you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine the question is are you okay?" I said a bit more harshly than intended

"Did you tell Dean or Sam I was in Lawrence?" He asked

"What...no" I responded. Shit he defiantly got that message

"Good...Holly I need you to keep it that way-and you three have to stop looking for me" He sighed

"What?! Dad no" I said getting angry

"Holland Elizabeth! Thats an order! Do you hear me" he yelled

"Yes sir" I said pissed

"Good- Holly next time you sense me. I'll be around...we need to talk" he said with a hint of sadness

"I have to go" he stated

"Bye dad" I sighed

"Bye Kiddo" was the last thing he said before I heard the click of the phone hanging up. I was beyond pissed not just at dad, Sam, or Dean but at everything. I felt numb I was about to snap. I handed Dean back his phone and turned around to leave

"Where are you going?" Dean asked

"To punch something" I remarked. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him

"Holly" he warned.

"For a walk now let me go!" I yelled getting more pissed by the minute

"No" he said levelly.

"Screw off Dean" I said trying to pull my arm away but his grip was like a freakin vice. I went to punch him but he expected this, he swiftly grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. He half walked half drug me to the couch where he practically tossed me onto it.

I went to get up "Holland sit your ass down!" He yelled angrily taking non of my shit today. He was pacing in front of me

"What do you want?!" I yelled

"You tell me what the hell has gotten into you!"

"What the hell has gotten into me?!" I remarked. Yup I was snapping

"This-Dean!" I said throwing my arms up in exasperation

"You and Sam constantly fighting! We're happy for five fucking minutes then the next we're at each others throats" I cried

"I can't do this anymore, what's it gonna take to make it stop! I just want all of the fighting to stop! If its not me and Sam, its me and You, if its not me and you, its you and Sam, and when I try to get you two to stop we all end up fighting!" I yelled seeing a look of guilt cross Deans face

"Everything is screwed! I spent months worrying about Dad! And he's fine he just doesn't want to be found and he sends us on jobs he wants us to do while he hunts the thing that is the reason we started hunting in the first place! and you act like you don't care! But you do!" I yelled I really needed to get this out of my system

"I'm sick of the orders when he's not even around! And you are to but you won't admit it!" I yelled a moment of silence went by

"Can I leave?" I asked

"No you're staying right there" he said in a strangely calm tone "you think i've been doing these jobs because dad ordered it. No i'm doing these jobs because we are saving people every time" he said

"Dean we've given up our everything for this life" I sighed "is it too much to ask to put ourselves in front of it for once...don't you think we've given enough"

"Yes, its asking to much because every time we don't save a life the same thing is happening to their family that happened to us" He said I nodded. He was right but I was still upset

"I just want things to be back to normal" I sighed

"Yeah, me too kiddo but you don't see me throwing punches at my sibling" he smirked

"Yeah sorry about that" I sighed

"Don't worry about it i'll give you a pass this time but do it again-" he started

"You'll kick my ass" I finished smirking

"Damn straight" he remarked. Sam finally came out of the bathroom I think he was waiting for me and Dean to finish our little chat. I wasn't really mad at Sam anymore

"I'm sorry Holly" sam started but paused "for fighting so much" he said

"Its okay Sammy...sorry for being such a bitch"

"Since when do you apologize for being a bitch" Dean chuckled

"Watch it-you just got on my good side" I said

"Dean let me see the list?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and handed it to him. Sam got to work researching. But I knew what he was really doing he was gps tracking dads call. But I kept my mouth shut not wanting another fight to break out. We found out the names were couples that went missing somewhere in Indiana so we packed up and hit the road.

"So get this" Dean started "three different couples all went missing"

"And they're all from different towns? Different states?" Dean continued

"That's right" Sam nodded

"You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again"

"And each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another" Dean went on

Sam sighed "This is the second week of April" Dean nodded. "So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?"

"Yahtzee" Dean remarked "Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master"

"Dean pull the car over" Sam said. Oh no here we go again

"What? Why?" Dean asked

"Cause we're not going to Indiana" Sam said

"Then enlighten me Sam, where are we going?" I asked

"I tracked the pay phone dad used it was in the sacramento area" Sam said

"Sam" I warned. Knowing exactly where this was going

"if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there. We've gotta help" Sam started

Dean sighed annoyed "Dad doesn't want our help"

Sam shook his head. "I don't care anymore"

"Guys please" they just ignored me

"He's given us an order" Dean stated

"I don't care. We don't always have to do what he says" Sam scoffed.

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important" Dean stressed

"Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand" Sam said. "But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge"

"Alright, look, I know how you feel"

Dean stressed

"Do you?" Sam said, looking at Dean. "How old were you when Mom died? Ten?" He paused "Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?"

"Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us" Dean said

"I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away"

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man" Sam said. "I mean, it's like you don't even question him"

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Dean exclaimed.

"Guys!" I yelled Sam just ignored me and got out of the car. Dean followed him he popped the trunk and started to gather his things

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks" Dean shouted. Sam just got the rest of his stuff out.

"Dean!" I yelled getting out of the car

"That's what you really think?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it is" Dean said.

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California" Sam said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking off.

This felt all to familiar like the day Sam left for college. I didn't want to let him go again

"Come on, you're not serious" Dean sighed.

"I am serious" Sam said, determinedly.

"Sam please just get back in the car!" I yelled

"No i'm leaving...and you can come with me or stay with Dean" he said

"Are you two serious?!" I yelled "has it really come to this-you're making me chose?!" I yelled they both looked sort of guilty

"Sam just get back in the damn car you're not leaving!" I said

"Yes, I am" Sam said.

"You told me you wouldn't leave again" I said feeling a bit betrayed. I knew he heard me he looked hurt but he just stared at me expectantly like he was waiting for me to go with him.

I really didn't want Sam to leave but I knew I couldn't go with him, because deep down I still had some trust issues with him. I guess you could say I trusted Dean more. I felt like I could always rely on him because he was always there for me when Sam wasn't. Besides Dean was always sort of the meditator between me and Sam and I couldn't live with Sam with out Dean. He was always there to keep me and Sam from killing or at least beating the crap out of each other.

"Well holly" Sam sighed.

"Sorry Sam" I said before climbing in the front seat on the impala and slamming the door shut

"It's the middle of the night!" Dean shouted, as Sam walked down the road. "Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?"

Sam turned around. "That's what I want you to do" he yelled back. Dean got in the car and we drove off. I didn't say a word to Dean the whole ride to the motel. I've called Sam literally about twenty times and sent about eleven texts but he didn't respond-again this seemed all two familiar. I got up to leave

"Where are you goin' Holly?"Dean sighed

"To bring Sam back" I replied grabbing my coat

"Holly he's miles away by now" dean stated

"And whose fault is that" I said "you could've stopped him"

"Holly he's a grown man I can't make him stay" Dean sighed hearing the urgency in my tone

"Well i'm bringing him back whether he's a grown man or not" I remarked walking out the door. I heard Dean's footsteps behind me but I wasn't expecting him to pick me up and put me over his shoulder. Which wasn't that hard I was like a feather to him

"What the hell Dean! put me down!" I yelled wriggling around

"Sorry Kiddo, can't let you go" he said smirking. There was a few people on the corner. Very interesting people

"Help!" I yelled acting frantic and wriggling around more

"Holly...seriously?!" He yelled

"Help! I'm being kidnapped! Somebody!" They just ignored me and acted like they couldn't hear me. Friggin prostitutes

"Seriously-I know you can hear me" I yelled to them in a sarcastic tone

"What if I was really being kidnapped?!" I yelled to them as one of them flipped me the finger

"Excuse me!" I yelled "oh I know you just didn't give-" I started but Dean cut me off

"Holly stop trying to start fights with the corner people" Dean said smirking as he carried me back in the motel room

"Dean put me down now! and let me go!" I yelled

He scoffed before tossing me on the bed, but before I could make a run for the door he pinned me down and sat on me

"Seriously De!" I yelled. He chuckled

"Dude you need to lay off the burgers" I joked he shot me a bitch face. I laughed making him smirk

"I get the point now get off" I demanded

"Are you still gonna try to leave?" He asked my silence was answer enough

"You know you're really making this whole don't punch sibling thing really hard" I remarked. He just scoffed. After a few more moments of silence I decided to talk

"Dean" I sighed "I can't lose Sam again"

"Holly he'll be back...but he needs to do this" Dean said

"Yeah I know but we just got him back" I remarked. Dean nodded understanding what I was getting at

"Can you get off now i'm not going anywhere"

"Answer one question for me. Then i'll get off"

"What?" I asked suspicious

"Why'd you pick me and not Sam?"

I sighed "Because you were always there for me so I feel like I can rely on you more. Don't get me wrong I love Sam but we'd probably rip each others heads off if we were alone"

Dean seemed satisfied with this answer as he nodded and walked over to his bed. After I got out of my much needed shower I got dressed and headed to bed. Dean was snoring softly in the bed next to me. It felt weird having a bed to my self, I didn't like it. About a half an hour later just as I was about to fall asleep myself. I got sick to my stomach "shit" Sam was in trouble.


	17. Chapter 16 pt2

I'm back! Well for now i'll try to update as much as possible over the next few weeks, then i'm officially back

Disclaimer: nothin' but Holly

**Chapter 16 pt.2**

Dean!" I yelled he was still asleep on the other bed "Dean! Wake up!"

"W-what?" He said groggily

"Sam's in trouble! Dean we need to go find him now he could be hurt or-or worse!" I said so fast I was tripping over my words

"Okay okay just slow down how do you know?" He said still half asleep. I just sent him a bitchface

"How the hell do you think I know" I spat harshly. I was freaking out

"Okay i'll call him" Dean said slightly annoyed that I interrupted his sleep. He dialed

"Hey Sam" Dean said

"You okay?" He asked. I tried grabbing the phone from him but he averted me

"We were...well Holly was worried. I think she wants to talk to you" Dean said handing me the phone

"Sam" I said worriedly

"Yeah, hey Kiddo" he said "listen i'm sorry. I know I told you I wouldn't leave again but you have to understand that I need to do this" he said

"I know. No that doesn't matter. Where are you? Are you okay?" I said frantically

"Holly i'm fine. Why?"

"I just got a bad feeling thats all" I said "I guess I was wrong...Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again

"Yeah Holly i'm fine...hey I gotta go"

"Sammy please be safe" I pleaded

"I will, get some sleep kiddo love you" he said

"love you too Sammy" I said before we ended the call. I handed Dean his phone

"Now can we get our four hours in?" He asked smirking

"Yeah..." I said still confused my feelings are never wrong. Dean noticed the look on my face.

"Holly Sammy is fine" he assured

"Yeah" I nodded "I know"

"Then whats the problem?" He asked

"I was wrong...I guess I just miss him" I said looking wearily at my bed

Dean sighed. He scooted over and made a spot for me on his bed. He practically read my mind. With out another word I climbed into bed and curled into his side. It was better than having my own bed. I instantly fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning to Dean yanking the covers off the bed. I curled into a ball trying to catch any remaining warmth.

"Go time Kiddo!" he yelled

"Right now" I complained

"Yup-we're heading to that town where the couples went missing to question people" he said

"Burksville?"I asked

"Yup" he replied

"Ugh" I complained getting up and getting dressed.

I was still in a sort of off mood and I think Dean noticed because he kept trying to cheer me up. He even got me my favorite breakfast before we left but I still felt like Sam was in trouble and it sort of knocked me off guard at the moment

We got in the impala before driving in silence for about twenty minutes. Then Dean broke it

"Holly are you still mad at me...for letting Sam go?" he asked

"What?... No" I said looking at him like he was crazy

"Then whats up with you?" He asked. He always knew when something was wrong well both my brothers did but Dean always seemed to notice more than Sam

"its not that i'm just still freaked by everything" I said he knew exactly what I was talking about

"Sam is fine...you talked to him" he tried to assure. I nodded in response

"And i'm not mad because you let him go i'm mad because you wouldn't let me hit the corner people. No one flips me the finger" I joked he chuckled

A few more moments of silence passed he put in a tape and starting singing along to rock of ages progressively getting louder. I knew what he was doing. trying to again cheer me up

"Rise up! gather round Rock this place to the ground"

"Burn it up let's go for broke

Watch the night go up in smoke"

"Rock on! Rock on!"

"Drive me crazier, no serenade

No fire brigade, just Pyromania"he sang, nudging me telling me to join in I rolled my eyes pretending to be annoyed, he knew I couldn't resist

"What do you want!" He yelled I grinned and looked at him

"What do you want!" I yelled back

"I want rock n' roll! yes I do! long live rock n' roll!" We yelled in unison. The rest of the ride consisted of us singing together before we made it to a store in town

"You going?" Dean asked

I shook my head "No, I think i'll stay put for this one"

He raised his eyebrow and gave me a look like he was evaluating me

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Nothing" he sighed before leaving.

He walked up to a man in a rocking chair they talked briefly before Dean walked back and got in the car

"So?" I asked

"Doesn't remember seeing them" Dean replied

"How convenient...maybe they would've stopped at the gas station" I suggested. Dean smirked

"Great minds think alike-there's a gas station towards the edge of town" he said we arrived at the gas station in a matter of minutes this was a small town. I was thinking about staying put again but I really had to pee. I went to open the door

"You joining" he asked

"Yeah, I seriously have to pee" I said "so whats our story?" I asked

"Besides your small bladder" he said I shot him a bitch face " we're friends of the last two vics" he said very slowly just to annoy me.

I got out of the car and practically ran inside. There was a women in there

"Can I help you?" She asked smiling I don't know why but I got an uneasy feeling from her and this town in general it was almost too perfect

"Can I use your restroom?" I asked ready to pee my pants

"Sure thing sweetie its down that way to the left" she pointed

"Thank you" I said before speed walking the rest of the way

After my much needed bathroom break I walked back outside to see Dean talking to the same creepy lady and an older guy around her age

"Oh this is my younger sister Holland" Dean introduced signaling me to walk over "excuse her small bladder" he joked I scoffed nudging him

"We met" the women smiled

"So are you sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" Dean asked. The man looked to the picture of the last couple that disappeared again

He shook his head. "Nope, don't remember 'em" the man said. "You said they were friends of yours?"

"Yeah" I nodded

"That's right" Dean added. A younger women probably in her early twenties came downstairs carrying a box.

"Did the guy have a tattoo?" she asked.

I nodded "Yes, he did" Dean said, narrowing his eyes.

"On his arm" I added The girl smiled. She placed the boxes on the floor and took the picture.

"Uncle Harley You remember? They were just married" she smiled.

"You're right. They did stop for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes"

The man recalled

"You remember anything else?"I asked.

"I told 'em how to get back to the Interstate then they left town" he shrugged

"Could you point me in that same direction?" Dean asked. The man nodded and gave us the directions.

"Thanks" I said as we walked back to the car and climbed in we headed in the direction we were pointed

"Somethings not right" I sighed

"I was thinking the same thing-this town" Dean agreed

"Not just the town its these people" I said "I get a weird feeling from it all"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"Like that lady and that man at the gas station" I hinted. Dean chuckled

"You mean to tell me that nice old married couple is evil" he laughed

"I never said evil just strange" I said acting annoyed

"No I get it this whole case is weird" he sighed. We were driving by an orchard when a noise came from the backseat

"What the hell? Is that the EMF?" Dean asked pulling over

"Yeah" I said taking it out of the bag it was going crazy. We both gave each other a look before climbing out of the impala. We were at an apple orchard with fog rolling around it

"Well thats not creepy" I sighed sarcastically

"Yup lets go" he said as we walked in . It just seemed like an ordinary orchard besides the uneasy feeling. Then I saw it I froze for a second, it was the ugliest scarecrow i've ever seen it looked like it was make out of patches on skin

"Hey De!" I yelled not taking my eyes off it

"Whats wrong-oh" he exclaimed looking at the scarecrow

"Dude you're fugly" Dean stated, I chuckled

"Of course it has a deadly weapon in its hand" I remarked

"Yeah thats convenient" Dean said

"Can we leave now" I pleaded the feeling that Sam was in trouble was getting stronger but it was joined by a feeling that me and Dean were in danger and something was wrong

"Hold on a sec" he said pulling up a step latter and looking at something on the scarecrow he took out the couples photo and did a comparison "nice tat" he remarked. There was a patch on the scarecrow with the guys tattoo on it

"Okay thats...thats just ew" I remarked looking at it. I was spacing out for a minute then Dean nudged me

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah" I said as I eyed the scarecrow until it was out of sight

We got in the car

"De we need gas" I said pointing to the arrow on the E

"Alright we'll head back in town" he said taking note of the expression on my face

"Unless you know your scared of the nice old couple" he taunted

I scoffed "shut it you said it yourself something's not right around here"

"I'll make a bet with you" Dean said smirking

"What's the bet" I said curiously

"I'll bet you whatever is happening has nothing to do with the gas station owners" he said

"I'll bet you it has to do with the scarecrow and the towns people minus the old couples niece" I remarked

"Why minus the niece?" He asked

"She looks too clueless. But everyone else seems like their hiding something"

"Deal...and if I win?which I will" Dean said

I shrugged "I got M&M's in my bag...and if I win I get to drive baby" I said the look on his face was priceless

"Hell no" he said sternly

"Ya chicken" I taunted

"A bag of M&M's over driving baby thats not even" he said incredulously

"So you're doubting yourself" I suggested smirking

"If I win I get the M&M's and" he paused thinking for a moment "you have to be my servant for a full month no backing out"

I looked at him like he was crazy "no" I said shaking my head

"Someone's chicken someone has doubts" he taunted

"Fine, deal... Only cause' you're going down" I said

"We'll see" he said

"spit swear" I said

"What? Why?Holly thats gross" he remarked

"Have to make it official don't be such a baby" I laughed spitting in my hand and put it out he sighed and did the same and so the bet was born. We pulled up to the gas station, the couples niece was outside

"You're back" she said as we climbed out of the car

"Yeah we're running low mind filling her up" Dean said

"Of course" she replied

"Thanks" I said

"So, Emily" I read from her necklace "you grew up here?" I asked.

"I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. Car accident" she stated. "My aunt and uncle took me in"

"They're nice people" Dean said eyeing me

She shrugged. "Everybody's nice here"

"So, what, it's the, uh, perfect little town?" Dean remarked.

"Well, you know, it's the boonies" she laughed "But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed" Dean just nodded, and smirked I better not lose this bet

"Hey, you been out to the orchard? You seen that scarecrow?" I said

"Yeah, it creeps me out" Emily shuddered

"Whose is it?" I asked

"I don't know." She shrugged. "It's just always been there"

I nodded

"Hey nice car...it yours?" Dean asked pointing to a car in the shop

"No its a couples passing through town they had car trouble" she said nonchalantly

Me and Dean shared a look we were so screwed

"There you go" Emily said pulling out the pump and walking off

"Hey De lets go get a bite to eat" I said pointing to a diner where the couple was eating

"I like the way you think" he smirked

We walked inside and took a seat at the table next to the couple

"Hey there Scotty two coffees black and two slices of that famous apple pie" Dean said the waiter shot us a nasty look

"How ya doin'?" he said to the couple. "Just passing through?"

"Road trip" the woman replied

"Hm. Yeah, us too" Dean said.

"I'm sure these people want to eat in peace" Scotty said annoyed

"Just a little friendly conversation" I smiled. Scotty walked away. "Oh, and that coffee, too, man. Thanks" Dean added. Scotty shot him an agitated look, and I chuckled slightly

"So, what brings you to town?" Dean asked

"We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives" she smiled.

"Is that right?" I said giving him a you're so going down look

"Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking we had no idea. He's fixing it for us" the man said

"Nice people" Dean The man nodded. "So, how long till you're up and runnin'?"

"Sundown"

"Really" I said

"To fix a brake line? I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn't charge you anything" Dean woman looked uncomfortable

"You know, thanks a lot, but I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it" she said

"Sure. I know." Dean nodded. "You know, it's just that these roads. They're not real safe at night"

"Dean" I whispered kicking him under the table. He shot me an annoyed look

"I'm sorry?" the woman asked sounding concerned

"I know it sounds strange, but, uh—you might be in danger" Dean replied

"Dean" I whispered

"Look, we're trying to eat. Okay?" the man said

"Yeah" he sighed "You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you'd just buy right into it"

I sighed leaning back in my chair might as we'll let him talk

the sheriff walked in with scotty

"Thanks for coming Sheriff" Scotty smiled, shooting Dean and me a look. They whispered together for a moment, occasionally glancing at us

"Play nice" Dean said narrowing his eyes

"I'd like a word with you two" the sheriff said walking to us.

"Come on. I'm having a bad day already" Dean sighed.

"You know what would make it worse?" The sheriff asked

I sighed rolling my eyes "your face" he shot me a hard look "okay okay don't get your panties in a twist Rosco we're going" I said as me and dean stood up and went outside

"I want you two out of my town right now" the sheriff stated

"We don't wanna be here anymore than you want us here so we'll leave" Dean said

"Get in the car i'm escorting you out"

"Is that really necessary?" I asked in a bitchy tone

"Get in the car" the sheriff said.

We did as we were told and started driving with the sheriff tailing us

"Hey Dean so when can I drive her?" I asked smirking

"Had my fingers crossed" he said

"No way we spit swore so fingers crossed doesn't count" I said in a duh tone. He smirked

"Bet's not over yet little sister we still don't know if Emily is involved"

"Fine but you have to stay true to your word or else you have to shave your eyebrows off and grow out your beard" I said

"When am I not good on my word" he chuckled. The sheriff was serious about that escort thing he followed us until we crossed the town line then he drove away

"What now genius" I sighed

"Now we go to the Orchard and wait for tonight" he replied

We parked a little off the road so we were out of sight now we were just sitting in the car waiting for the couple to pass by. We still had about two hours until sundown this was really boring

I sighed "how long has it been?"

"10 minutes" he answered

"Oh" I said starting to bounce my knee

Dean put his hand on my knee to stop it from bouncing

"Stop fidgeting" he said moving his hand away he started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel I slapped his hand

"Stop fidgeting" I mocked he shot me a bitch face another ten minutes of silence went by

"Wanna play a game?" I asked

"No" he stated about ten more minutes went by

"Wanna play a game" I asked again

"Whatcha got?"he sighed

"I got a deck of cards...wanna play speed?" I asked smirking speed and card games in general were my game no one ever beat me at it especially poker

"Why so you can kick my ass" he said

"Fine no cards. But can we at least listen to some music?" I asked

"Why not?" He said, I smirked grabbing the shoe box of cassettes he kept under the seat I pulled out the bad company tape

"Bad Company?" He asked

"Yup" I replied and for about fifth teen minutes music filled the car. I dozed off or at least I think I dozed off.

I looked around. I wasn't in the car anymore I was in the orchard and the impala was gone. I heard a women say

"Vince we should go" I saw them and instantly recognized them as the missing couple

"Hey" I said but it was like I was invisible

A noise sounded I noticed the scarecrow was no longer on the cross

"Run!" I screamed "run!" but when I turned around they were gone. I made a run for the road but the scarecrow appeared in front of me. He raised his weapon then I was awake,

"Holly!" Dean snapped his fingers in front of my face to get me out of my trance

"They're here lets go" he said

"Dean the scarecrow's coming off the cross" I said

"What?" He asked confused

"Lets go we have to get those people out!" I yelled jumping out of the car running into the orchard with Dean behind me shotgun in hand.

"Get back to your car" Dean shouted, as they ran past us. The scarecrow running towards us.

"Go!" I shouted.

They ran faster. Dean shot it three times but it kept coming so I took out my revolver to try and help him

It was shot a total of seven times and was barely limping

"Bullets not working!" I yelled as it kept coming.

We ran while Dean covered and kept shooting. We finally made it to the road and the scare crow disappeared

"What...what the hell was that?" the women directed at us

"Don't ask" Dean said

The couple left town pretty quick. Me and Dean got in the car and started driving to our motel.

"How'd you know freaky face was coming off of the cross?" Dean asked

"I saw what happened the night the last couple died" I said he nodded

"So what do you think we're dealing with?" I asked

"Pagan god" Dean suggested

"Makes sense"I sighed "the couple thing, the way the town is blessed" I continued

"We'll search it up tomorrow. Lets get our hours in" Dean sighed as soon as we got in the motel I was so tired I just plopped on my bed and passed out

It only felt like I was asleep for two hours Dean was trying to wake me up

"Kiddo wake up" he said shaking me

"No five more minutes" I complained

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" He chuckled

"I don't know wait until someone deprives you of your sleep" I said sitting up and putting my arms out for him to help me up. He grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet

"Be out in five minutes" Dean said I just waved him away with my hand. I was ready and in the impala in five minutes exactly.

"Whats our next move?" I asked

"I was thinking about calling Sam" he said looking at his phone contemplating whether or not to call

"You should apologize" I suggested "you know he was right De" I sighed

"Yeah, I know" he said dialing Sam's number he put it on speaker

"Hey Sammy you're on speaker" Dean said

"Dean?" Sam said in surprise expecting it to be me calling "you guys alright? where's Holly?"

"Yeah were fine she's right here" Dean said,

"Hey Sammy" I yelled

"Hey kiddo" He replied

"So you'll never believe what happened" Dean said retelling the story of everything that had just happened

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" Sam said

"Yeah, I'm tellin' ya" Dean scoffed, "Burkesville, Indiana. Fun Town" he smirked

Sam paused. "It didn't kill the couple, did it?" he asked.

"No Sammy me and De can cope with out you" I chuckled

"So, something must be animating it" Sam said. "A spirit"

"No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god" Dean said.

"A Pagan god" I added

"What makes you say that?" Sam scoffed.

Dean answered "The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin' 'em up like a Christmas turkey"

"The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims" Sam said realizing that we were right.

"Yeah, I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god" Dean said.

"So, the god possesses the scarecrow" Sam started

"And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice" Dean went on.

"And for another year, the crops won't wilt, and disease won't spread"

I added

"Do you know which god you're dealing with?" Sam asked. Me and Dean shared a look

"Not a clue" I shrugged

"Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it" Sam said.

"I know. I'm actually on my way to a local community college" Dean said.

"We got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don't have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research"Dean said

Sam laughed. "You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask"

"I'm not hinting anything" Dean scoffed, he paused and I nudged him telling him to continue

"Actually, uh—I want you to know…." He paused "I mean, don't think…."

"Yeah" Sam said, knowing where he was going. "I'm sorry, too"

Dean was never a pro at apologizing but its the thought that counts, that has always counted.

"Sam...You were right" Dean admitted "You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life"

Sam was in shock well I was in shock too.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked

"You've always known what you want. And you go after it" Dean continued "You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I—anyway….I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy"

"I don't even know what to say" Sam said after a moment of silence passed by

"Say you'll take care of yourself" Dean said.

"I will" Sam responded.

"Call us when you find Dad" I said

"OK...bye Kiddo" Sam paused "Bye, Dean" Then the phone clicked

"Well that was easy" he remarked sarcastically

We arrived at the college and me the professor in his office

"It's not every day I get a research question on Pagan mythology" the professor smiled.

"Yeah, well, call it a hobby" Dean smiled

"But you said you were interested in local lore?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied

"I'm afraid Indiana isn't really known for its Pagan worship"

"Well, what if it was imported? You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over" Dean shrugged. "Wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants?" The professor nodded. "Like that town near here, Burkesville. Where are their ancestors from?"

"Uh, northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia" he said, looking surprised that we bought it up

"What could you tell us about those Pagan gods?" Dean asked.

"Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We're actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard" I hinted

He sighed opening a huge book.

"Woods god, Well, let's see" He flipped through the pages I stopped him.

"Wait, What's that one?" I asked, pointing to a picture of a scarecrow surrounded by a bunch of farmers.

"Oh, that's not a woods god, per se" he replied.

"The V-Vanir?" Dean read. The professor nodded, and Dean kept reading. "The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female" He sent me a knowing look

"Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?" I said

"I suppose" the professor replied

"This particular Vanir gets energy sprung from the sacred tree?" I asked, reading the book some more.

"Well, Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic" the professor responded.

"So what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? You think it'd kill the god?" Dean asked. The professor chuckled

"Son, these are just legends we're discussing"

"Oh, of course. Yeah, you're right" I said, "just curious" I added

"Listen, thank you very much" Dean said

"Glad I could help" the professor remarked. Dean headed to the door, with me right behind him

He opened the door, and the sheriff was standing there with a grin on his face. He hit Dean in the face with the butt of his rifle.

"What the hell!" I yelled

Dean fell to the ground and passed out. The professor tried to grab me from behind but I slipped out of his grip and punched him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground and nearly puke the sheriff came at me but I punched him in the jaw. The professor came up behind me and tried to put a bag over my head so I elbowed him in the ribs.

This lasted about six minutes, I was raised to go down swinging, it took both the professor and the sheriff to handcuff me and get the bag over my head but not before they landed a few blows on my face and ribs. I knew with out a doubt my cheek was bruised and bleeding with a small cut but at least they looked worse. I know without a doubt the sheriff's nose was broken and the professor lost a few teeth.

They put us in a car and were taking us somewhere they pulled the bag off my head and I realized we were in a cellar. Dean was still out, he was propped up against a wall

"Now if I un-cuff you are you gonna play nice?" The sheriff asked. I nodded in no position to argue.

Dean woke up as I was being un-cuffed.

"Hey what the hell?!" Dean yelled

As soon as I was un cuffed I pushed past the sheriff to try to get by. But the man from gas station blocked my path and the sheriff rifle butted me in the stomach. I fell to the ground

"You son of a bitch!" Dean started running for the sheriff. But the sheriff aimed his gun at me

"One more step and shes dead" he warned

"You're bluffing there Rosco you crazies need a female for the sacrifice" I said standing up through my pain

"Not exactly sweetie" the lady from

"Bring in the sacrifice" the women said. I was shocked to see Emily

"You crazy bitch" I said before getting hit in the stomach again

"Hey!" Dean yelled

but I didn't fall this time I just toppled over putting up a hand to tell Dean i'm okay

"Aunt Stacy-uncle Harley why are you doing this" she cried

"For the greater good" Stacy said

"No!" I yelled "let her go! use me instead!" I yelled

"Sweetie we are going to use you but you're not at that age yet. Consider yourself a virgin sacrifice. A little extra offering because our sacrifice was so late this year" Stacy said

"Let us go!please!" Emily yelled they closed the cellar door

"I don't understand" Emily said, in disbelief. "They're gonna kill us?"

"Sacrifice us" I answered "Which is, I don't know, classier, I guess?"

"You really didn't know anything about this, did you?" Dean scoffed.

"About what? The scarecrow god?" she cried. "I can't believe this"

"Well, you better start believing, cause I'm gonna need your help" Dean said. Emily nodded. "Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree"

"What tree?"She asked.

"Maybe you can help me with that. It would be really old. The locals would treat it with a lot of respect, you know, like it was sacred" I explained

"There was this one apple tree the immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree"

"Is it in the orchard?" Dean asked

"Yeah, but I don't know where" she shrugged.

"How are we getting out" Emily cried

"We call in reinforcements" I smirked holding out the cell phone I stole off of the sheriff

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked

"Well old sheriff Rosco was too busy rifle butting me he didn't notice I took his phone" I said walking around looking for a good spot to make a call from

"You're awesome" Dean said

"Learned from the best" I sighed

The cellar door opened. Four people were standing there. I ran out of sight and sent a quick text

Sammy 911 in the orchard-help then I tossed the phone and stood behind Dean and Emily

"It's time" Stacy said. They tied our hands with ropes I got a double knot I guess for precaution and they led us into the orchard. They tied Dean and Emily up next to each other and put me out of sight. They tied my hands separately each to its own branch They walked away back to Dean and Emily all except the sheriff who stayed guard watching me

"Holly!" I heard Dean yell

"Im fine De!" I yelled, I needed a way to let him know I sent the message. I got it

"Dean...sed qui me misit, sermonem vicecomes!" I yelled in latin letting him know I had the sheriff watching but sent the message practically praying he understood

"The hell did you just say!" The sheriff said

"What?!" Dean yelled

"Would it kill you to study! sed qui me misit, sermonem vicecomes!" I yelled even louder

"Shut your mouth!" the sheriff yelled back handing me across the face. I saw something moving behind him then I realized it was Sam. I grinned

"What the hell are you smiling about?" The sheriff asked. Sam was now right behind him

"Turn around Idiot" I said

"Boo" Sam said punching him in the face and knocking him out

"Holly" Sam said cutting the ropes off me

I jumped up and hugged him he grabbed my face and was examining every inch of it.

"The hell took so long" I remarked

"Sorry" he said

"Wheres Dean?" He asked

"This way lets go" I said sprinting to where Dean and Emily were

We ran to the clearing where they were tied up

"Dean" I said as I ran up

"Oh! Oh! I take everything back I ever said" Dean said

"I'm so happy to see you two come on" He began to untie Dean.

I untied Emily.

"Good work, Dean smiled. "How'd you get here?" he asked Sam smirked

"I, uh—I stole a car"

"Ha-ha! That's my boy!" Dean exclaimed

"And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute"

Sam looked at him, "What scarecrow?"we jumped up the scarecrow was off its cross

"Shit" I exclaimed. "We gotta find that tree, guys"

"What tree?" Sam asked.

"The sacred First tree" Emily said.

"We gotta go" Dean said, running we all followed

"Alright, now, this sacred tree you're talking about—" Sam said as we slowed into a jog

"It's the source of its power" I replied.

Sam looked around. "So let's find it and burn it"

"No in the morning" Dean said. "Let's just shag ass before Leather Face catches up"

We stopped in a clearing, where the townspeople were surrounding us

"This way" Dean said, motioning to another direction but people were on every side now

"Please. Let us go" Emily begged, through tears.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise" Harley said.

"Uncle Harley please" Emily continued

"Emily, you have to let him take you" he explained. "You have to—" he paused mid sentence looking down to see the scarecrow had stabbed him everyone started screaming and scattered when the scarecrow dragged away Stacy and Harley

"Come on, let's go" Dean shouted, and we ran all the way to the road. The screams stopped. There was a

erie silence. The next morning we went back and found the tree. Dean was going to torch it but Emily stopped him

"Let me" she said taking the torch

"You know the whole towns gonna die" Dean told her

"Good" she stated grimly

We dropped Emily off at the bus stop

and walked back to the impala

"So is there somewhere you want to be dropped off?" Dean asked Sam I glared at him I didn't want Sam to leave again

"No, I think you're stuck with me" Sam said sending me a smile

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asked.

"I didn't" Sam shrugged. "I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in ass, but Jess and Mom—they're both gone" he continued "Dad is God knows where. You and me and Holly We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together"

Dean smirked. "Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful" he remarked. He put a hand on his shoulder.

Sam hit it away laughing . "You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude"

"Yeah, right" Dean remarked. "I had a plan, I'd have gotten out"

"Keep telling yourself that De" I remarked

"Oh yeah miss i'm gonna share my plans in Latin" he scoffed "I barely understood you"

"Well maybe you should study more" I said sticking my tongue out at him

He chuckled

We got in the car and I remembered

"Hey De guess what I won the bet so hand over the keys"

He sighed with a look of true pain on his face before he scooted over in the middle

"Okay just take an easy go ten under the speed limit always and-" Dean started but I revved the engine cutting him off and gave him a michevious grin.

"Holland Elizabeth Winchester don't you dare-" Dean started but I cut him off again by putting in AC/DC's shoot to thrill and turning the volume all the way up before giving him the I can't hear you sign and flooring it

Dean looked like a mother who lost her kid in a amusement park, a nervous wreck to say the least, and Sam just looked humored by the whole situation.

This was a once in a life time opportunity and I planned to use every second of it

"


	18. Chapter 18

I'm Back in Black! (Sorry I had to)

well i'm back and officially home from vacation so more chapters will come! Thank you all for your great reviews, hope you like this chapter

**Faith**

After my joy ride, we all made it to the motel alive. As soon as I parked Dean turned the car off and yanked the keys out of the ignition. Then turned to look at me

"What the hell!" Dean yelled his voice slightly cracking. I just smirked before busting out laughing

"Do you think this is funny?" He asked

"I don't know" I laughed "How about you Sammy? you think this is funny?" I asked

"I'm just happy we're all alive. I think she beat even your land speed record Dean" Sam chuckled as we all climbed out of the car

"Never again" Dean said shaking his head

"What?" I laughed

"You are never driving baby again as long as I live" Dean stated

"We'll see" I chuckled

"No we won't see. ever" He said as we entered the motel room

I just passed out as soon as I laid on mine and Dean's bed

It was around five or six in the morning when Dean was shaking me awake

"C'mon kiddo we got a hunt" Dean said

"Where to now?" I asked groggily

"About a days drive its a Rawhead" Dean replied. He knew I loved Rawheads. They were challenging and one of my favorite things to hunt

I smirked "can I drive?"

"Ha, not a chance" He said hitting me with a pillow. Sam walked in with our breakfast

"Yay! Food!" I exclaimed running over and grabbing my styrofoam box of food

"I don't think i've ever met another person aside from Dean that can eat all the food you do" Sam chuckled

I shrugged "what can I say? Girls gotta eat"

"And where does it all go" Dean said smacking my stomach

"Well De I know where all of your food goes, straight to your head to feed your large ego" I chuckled earning a laugh from Sam and a bitchface from Dean. We finished eating and hit the road

We arrived in the town with the Rawhead around ten o'clock we decided the sooner the better so we headed to an old abandoned house

They were staying put in

Dean pulled the tasers out handing one to me and Sam

"What do you got these amped up to?" Sam asked.

"A hundred thousand volts" Dean smiled.

Sam raised his eyebrows

"Damn" I remarked

"Yeah, I want this Rawhead extra frickin' crispy and remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count" he said mainly directed at me

We walked in the house it was old and creepy and falling apart. I got a feeling that we we're in danger and shouldn't be there but I ignored it I found that when hunting this feeling isn't uncommon our lives are in danger all the time

We heading towards the basement since thats where Rawheads tend to hide out

We rounded the corner when the Rawhead jumped out and tackled me I kicked it off and Sam shot it electrocuting it and killing it

"Guys" I said hearing a noise from the closet

"On three" Dean said he counted one two three before opening the closet. There were two children there

"Hey" Sam said

"Okay take your sisters hand and wait outside for the police" Dean directed

The kid nodded seeing the Rawhead on the floor "where's the other one?" The kid asked

"There's another" Sam said he nodded. Then the second Rawhead jumped out at Dean

"Go!" Sam yelled leading the kids out

"Now" Dean yelled. I had a clear shot and I missed getting thrown into a wall. Dean was the only one with a shot left. The Rawhead threw him to the ground in a puddle and started to come for me it all happened so fast

"Dean No!" I yelled, he knew what would happen but he took the shot regardless. The Rawhead got electrocuted and died but Dean got electrocuted as well.

"Dean!" I yelled running over to him he looked like he was sleeping "Dean! No! Please!" I yelled shaking him to try and wake him up I felt tears roll down my face. This isn't happening. This can't be real

"Sam!" I yelled "Sam help!" He came running down the stairs

"What happened?!" He yelled

"He was in the puddle and took the shot!" I yelled "what are we gonna do?!" I yelled. Sam started to pick up Dean

"Get the car" he said tossing me the keys

"What?" I said

"Holland just do it!" He yelled

I pulled the car around the front and Sam got in the backseat with Dean.

If I didn't break Dean's land speed record last time I certainly did this time. We made it to the hospital within ten minutes but it felt like hours. Sam brought him into the ER with me following closely behind

"Help!" Sam said "we need help!" He yelled. We were swarmed by nurses and doctors

"What happened?" One of them asked

"He got electrocuted" Sam replied before the took him into a room and handed us a bunch of paper work to fill out

Hours went by Sam was looking at the paper work like it was in another language and I was sitting silent. The doctor walked out and I ran up to him

"Is he okay?" I asked afraid of the answer. Sam walked up next to me

"He's resting" the doctor said.

"And?" Sam asked, expectantly.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. A pretty massive one, I'm afraid" he said shooting me a look. "His heart. It's damaged" I was in shock

"How damaged?" Sam asked. The doctor looked at me again. "It's fine" Sam urged putting his hand on my shoulder

"We've done all we can" he replied. "We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month" I put my hand over my mouth and started crying this was my fault if I hadn't missed

"No, no. There's—there's gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment" Sam pleaded

"We can't work miracles" the doctor said, shaking his head. "I really am sorry"

I threw his hand off my shoulder and ran towards Dean's room

"He's resting" the doctor said but I shot him a look that shut him up

I walked in to see Dean laying on a hospital bed and immediately started crying again

"Hey Kiddo" he said. His voice was rough and tired

"Dean" I cried I wanted to run up to him and hug him and never let him go but I was scared to touch him, so I just stared at him

"Kiddo i'm not gonna break" He said

I ran over and hugged him and just cried

"I'm so sorry" I cried into his shoulder

"For what he asked as we unwrapped from the hug narrowing his eyes. But Sam walked in before I could answer

He looked and Sam and sighed. "Have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It's terrible"

"I talked to your doctor" Sam said.

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down" Dean continued ignoring him

"Dean" Sam said.

"Yeah" he sighed, turning the TV off. "Alright, well, looks like you two are gonna leave town without me"

"What?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "We're not gonna leave you here"

"Hey, you better take care of that car. Or, I swear, I'll haunt your ass" Dean replied.

"Thats not funny" Sam stated, tears in his eyes.

Dean smirked a little. "Oh, come on, it's a little funny" No one said anything. "Look, Sammy, what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story"

"Don't talk like that!" I yelled

"We still have options" Sam said in a calmer tone

"What options?" Dean scoffed. "Yeah, burial or cremation"

"Dean stop!" I yelled

"I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it" he said I stormed out of the room

I got in the car and waited for Sam. He walked back out and got in the car

"We have alot of research to do" he said I just nodded. We got back to the motel and instantly started searching

I was on the internet and Sam was calling contacts in dads journal after hours of finding absolutely nothing I needed to get out. The fact Dean was going to die was getting more real by the minute and I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and headed toward the door

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

"To get air" I replied he went to say something but I cut him off by closing the door. I just walked and walked I don't know how long I was walking Dean was going to die and I couldn't take it. I just wanted to be numb

I found myself at a bar. Maybe a little self medicating would work I walked in and took a seat, the bar was pretty much empty. The bar tender was a lady probably in her forties

"What can I get ya sweetie" she asked

"A bottle of the strongest thing you have" I replied

"Rough day?" She asked

"Its complicated" I remarked

"Try me" she replied

"My brother had a heart attack. He's dyeing"

"How old?" She asked

"26" I replied

"Thats rough" she said "can I see some id" she asked I handed her my fake one, she left for a minute and came back giving me a almost full bottle of tequila and a shot glass

"It's on the house" she said, I nodded

"Thanks"

I took the first shot it burned going down my throat and tasted awful but I kept taking them. I lost count of how many shots i'd had but I finished off the bottle.

"You need a cab?" She asked

"No i'm walking" I said she just nodded. I stumbled a little before gaining some sort of balance and starting the walk

When I finally made it to the motel, I realized I forgot my key so I knocked and a pissed off Sam answered the door.

"Holly where the hell were you?!" Sam asked

"getting air" I remarked

"for two hours!don't lie to me!" He yelled

"fine you caught me" I slurred stumbling past him

"is that tequila? Are you drunk?!" He yelled angrily I knew my brothers would never hit me but I was seriously testing their limits

"you're only fifth teen! What the hell!" He paused thinking for a minute "is this because of Dean" he sighed my silence was his answer

"Damn it Holly if you're mad yell! If you're upset cry! He cant act all emotionless when you're really in pieces!"

"what the hell do you expect me to do!" I yelled back tears forming in my eyes "You don't understand!"

he scoffed "I get it. I get that just the thought of losing Dean hurts so bad its too hard to handle and you just want everything to go away... First you're shocked you cant believe it because you thought he was invincible, then it dawns on you that its real and you're so upset it hurts, then you get angry because you want these feelings to go away so you drink your self numb!" He yelled well I guess he did get it

"Damn it Holly if you're pissed scream, yell, take it out on me!"

"why its not your fault" I said looking at him like he was crazy he returned a look of anger "what do you want me to say!" I yelled

"it doesn't matter if its my fault or not you cant go out and do things like this!" He yelled flustered

"Let me be your punching bag I mean I was the one that was supposed to be watching his back!" Sam yelled he looked disappointed I hated that look

"I'm sorry...its all my fault I shouldn't have missed the shot" I said sounding how I felt, scared

"Nothing is your fault" he said I nodded not very convinced

Sam sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "give me your id!...Now!" he said

"What? No"

"Holland" he warned. I took it out and handed it to him

"There happy?" I said sarcastically

"Not by a long shot...go get ready for bed" he demanded.

I did as I was told. I guess I was so "out of it" I forgot I had my own bed and I crawled into the bed with Sam he didn't seem to notice he was out but I guess he knew I was there because he put his arm over me and I instantly fell asleep

When I woke up Sam's arm was still around me. I was hot and had the worst head ache in the world. Then I remembered everything that happened the night before.

How the taste of the tequila burned going down. I felt it I was gonna puke.

I threw Sam's arm off of me successfully waking him up and ran to the bathroom. I barely made it in time I vomited feeling the burn from the alcohol come back up. It was awful

Sam walked in with a glass of water and a bottle of Advil. He knelt down rubbing my back

"I'm sorry" I said closing the toilet seat and sitting on top "you were right" I said

"Didn't think you'd remember that I thought I would have to lecture all over again" he joked

"I remember...vividly" I sighed a few moments of silence passing

"Sam can we not tell Dean about this" I pleaded

"Yeah this is between us" he sighed. Their was a knock at the door. It was really loud well actually any noise in general was hurting my head at the moment. I grabbed my revolver and followed cautiously behind Sam

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked, seeing Dean standing there.

"I checked myself out" he said.

Sam looked at him like he was nuts

"Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot" he shrugged.

Sam just laughed and shut the door. "You know this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. We can see right through it"

Dean looked at me evaluating me

I knew I looked like hell I was so screwed

Dean scrunched up his nose "is that tequila?" He asked looking to Sam doing their silent communication thing. Sam and him went outside and started talking I eavesdropped on them

"Did you take her id?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Sam answered

"Its because of me" Dean sighed

"Dean she thinks its her fault because she missed the shot"

"No" he said

"You have to talk to her" Sam sighed

"I will" Dean said

"I wanted to talk to you about when i'm gone Sam"

"No De-"

"Damn it Sam just shut up and listen!" Dean said this made Sam shut up

"Holly is gonna need you more than ever...You were right a while back she's just like me" he scoffed "she's gonna try to push you away tell you she's fine but she's crying out for you, she's in pieces. If shes just like me she can't live being alone. I mean hell i'm not even dead yet and shes already acting up. You have to be there for her always. Consider it a dyeing wish" Dean said I felt tears form in my eyes

"I will" Sam said

I walked back and sat on the couch wiping any remaining tears to try to make it look like I wasn't crying but it didn't work.

Dean walked in and sat down next to me. He just hugged me I was taken aback at first

"You know kiddo next time you eavesdrop don't run by the window" he chuckled

"I want you to know this isn't your fault, it could have been me or Sam who missed that shot easily and i'd rather take a hundred thousand vaults then have a Rawhead tear you to shreds" he said

"Dean" I started but he cut me off

"In the words of a smart ass fifth teen year old who is way to clever for her age and a major pain in the ass...i'd rather die than live knowing there was something I could've done" he said I chuckled

"Dean I said as in I Holland and nobody else" I said

"Too late" he chuckled "now go clean up take a shower do something you wreak of day old tequila and vomit" he joked but it was true. I hopped in the shower but when I got out I heard them talking

"One of Dad's friends, he called me back" Sam said,

"Told me about a guy in Nebraska" He paused "A specialist" I walked out of the bathroom

Dean sighed and leaned back. "You two aren't gonna let me die in peace, are you?"

"We're not gonna let you die, period" Sam said.

"Damn straight we're going" I said

We packed up in the next hour and headed to the Impala. Dean walked to the driver side but Sam stooped him

"You can't drive, man, look at you" Sam scoffed, climbing in the drivers seat

He glared at Sam and then got into the passenger seat

Sam scoffed "be happy baby sister back there isn't driving again" Sam chuckled

"What?" Dean asked

"De who do you think drove you to the hospital?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Yeah if she didn't break your record last time she did this time" Sam chuckled

"Hey" I laughed "we all made it there without any further injury" I pointed out

We started our long drive to Nebraska. I must've fell asleep because I woke up on the same park bench as before and the same man appeared next to me

"What cryptic message are you going to leave me with this time-darkness what the hell does that mean?" I said standing up

"I'm under strict orders not to tell you a single word futher, but to tell you I have new more specific orders and you'll be seeing me around" he said

"Orders from who?!" I asked he just did the motion of zipping up his mouth and throwing the key away.

"Tell me!" I yelled before jumping awake in the backseat

"You okay?" Dean asked looking back at me

"Yeah i'm good. Where the hell are we?" I asked looking at cornfields on each side of the highway

"Just outside of Nebraska" Sam replied

"I was out that long?" I asked confused

"Yeah and snoring like a bear" Dean said. I had no snippy come back this time I was shocked that dream was only minutes but I was out for hours

We arrived at the "specialist's" place

"Man, you are a lying bastard. Thought you guys said we were going to see a doctor" Dean scoffed

"I believe I said a specialist look Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal" Sam smirked

"I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent" he said, as some lady walked by

"Reverend LeGrange is a great man" she said glaring at us

"Yeah, that's nice" Dean scoffed

We continued walking and saw a man arguing with a cop. "I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud. And he's robbing all these people out of their hard-earned money" he complained.

"Sir, this is a place of worship" the sheriff insisted. "Let's go. Move it"

"I take it he's not part of the flock" I chuckled

"when people see something they can't explain, there is controversy" Sam explained

"I mean, come on, Sammy, a faith healer?" Dean stressed. I couldn't help but side with Dean here I have a hard time having faith in religion with what I see almost every day but I do have faith in my brothers so Sammy you better be right.

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean" Sam smiled.

"You know what I've got faith in?.,.

Reality. Knowing what's really going on" Dean answered his own question

"Dean, it's worth a shot" I said

"How can you be a skeptic?" Sam asked. "With the things we see every day?"

"Exactly Sam, we see them, we know they're real" Dean explained

"But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?" Sam asked.

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people" Dean scoffed,

A young blonde woman turned around and smiled at him. "Maybe God works in mysterious ways" she suggested.

Dean looked from Sam and I to her. "Maybe he does" he said. "I think you just turned me around on the subject"

"Yeah, I'm sure" she laughed

"I'm Dean" he said. "This is Sam and our sister Holly"

"Layla" she said. "So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?"

"Well, apparently my brother and sister here believe enough for everyone" he said, giving us a small smile. Another woman walked up, who I was guessing was Layla's mother.

"Come on, Layla. It's about to start" she said. She said her good bye and walked into the tent

"Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways" Dean smiled. Sam rolled his eyes and I nudged Dean

"Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over" I scoffed, pointing to a camera mounted.

"Come on" Sam said, motioning for Dean and I to follow.

"What are you doing?" Dean complained. "Let's sit here"

"We're sitting up front" Sam said, and turned to go find three seats.

Dean scoffed. "What? Why?" Sam ignored him.

I pulled on his arm. "Come on"

"Really." Dean whined. I put my arm around him to help him to where Sam was waiting.

"This is ridiculous, Holly i'm fine" he pushed me away I rolled my eyes

"Perfect" Sam said, pointing to the three seats in the third row.

Dean smiled, noting Layla directly in front of us. "Yeah, perfect"

"You take the aisle" Sam said. Dean sat on the aisle seat.

"You think this is really gonna work?" I asked Sam. He looked from Dean to me, giving me a small smile.

"It has too" Sam stated

Roy LeGrange came onto the stage and I noticed that he had sunglasses on and he was blind.

"Each morning, my dear wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?" he asked, with a smile. The crowd murmured in response.

"Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act" he went on. "But, I say to you, God is watching. God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt" The crowd erupted into cheers and nods. "Who does the healing here, friends? The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts"

Sure I thought to myself

"Yeah, or into their wallets" Dean scoffed quietly. I nudged him

"You think so, young man?" Roy said, with a smile. Everyone went silent.

"Sorry" Dean stated slightly embarrassed

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears" he laughed. "What's your name, son?"

"Dean"he hesitantly answered

"Dean" he stated. He paused, and thought for a second. "I want—I want you to come up here with me" The crowd cheered.

"No, that's ok" Dean insisted. I got a weird feeling from this

"What are you doing?" Sam asked annoyed

"You've come here to be healed, haven't you?" Roy said, confused,

"Well, yeah, but—" The crowd got louder. "No, maybe you should just pick someone else" The crowd started clapping.

"Oh, no, I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did" Roy said I sighed

"Dean, go!" Sam urged.

"Get up there!" Sam insisted, pushing him out of his seat. Dean reluctantly made his way on stage, shooting Sam a bitchface

"You ready?" Roy asked him.

"Sam I don't think this is a good idea I have a bad feeling" I whispered

"Look, no disrespect, but I'm not exactly a believer" Dean said

"You will be, son. You will be" Roy smiled. He lifted his hands to the crowd. "Pray with me" The crowd followed his actions. He put a hand on Dean's head the other still raised. I gave Sam a look, Dean's eyes glazed over.

"Alright, now. Alright, now" Roy chanted to himself. Dean slowly wavered, before falling to his knees, and then closing his eyes. He collapsed.

"Dean!" Sam and I yelled running to the stage. There was a man next to him with a hand on his shoulder I got an overwhelming sense of death from him he was an old man in a suit like the one in my dreams, he seemed dead, I looked to the clock on the wall. It was stopped, then I instantly knew this was a reaper, it was a reaper in my dreams

The crowd cheered and clapped enthusiastically. I don't know why they were cheering. We got up and left driving straight to the hospital for tests. I didn't mention seeing the reaper because I think I was the only one who did

We were waiting in the hospital room for Dean's test results. I was sitting next to him while Sam was paceing

"So you really feel okay?" Sam asked for the thousandth time

"I feel fine, Sam" Dean said annoyed

The nurse came in, looking at the clipboard and papers in her hands

"Well, according to all your tests, there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was" she said. I grinned happily. "Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen" the nurse admitted.

"What do you mean, strange?" Dean asked skeptically.

The nurse stopped flipping through Dean's paperwork and shrugged. "Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty six athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack" my smile fell

"Thanks" Dean said, a worried look on his face.

"Oh, no problem" she smiled, and left.

Dean waited until the door shut before looking at Sam and I. "That's odd" he said

"Maybe it's a coincidence" Sam shrugged. "People's hearts give out all the time, man"

"No, they don't" Dean replied,

"Sammy when is it ever coincidence?" I asked raising my eye brow

"Look, Guys, do we really have to look this one in the mouth?" Sam asked. "Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?"

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why" Dean admitted.

"What feeling?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean sighed and looked at us "When I was healed, I just—I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second, I saw someone. This, uh, this old man" He paused "it had to be some kind of spirit"

"You saw him too? I thought it was only me" I said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a second. You saw him?" Dean asked I nodded

"De the clocks were stopped and when you were being healed I had a feeling, a feeling like death" I sighed "I think it was a reaper"


	19. Chapter 19

Faith pt. 2

"Reaper?" Dean said incredulously

"like death in the cloak and carrying a Stick" Sam added in disbelief

"No! jesus don't you guys ever read anything?! Not THE grim reaper singular! reapers plural, like the angels of death. I read it in a book at Bobby's when Dad dumped us off one time" I said

"What else do you remember reading?" Dean asked

"Just that they're powerful and when they harvest souls the clocks stop, you can't kill them, but this isn't right they're all about natural order not trading lives" I went on to explain

"So what someone's controlling it?" Sam suggested

"I think I know just who too" Dean said as we walked back to the impala but it was getting late so we headed back to the motel. The drive was silent, me and Sam knew Dean felt responsible for this mans death though he had no idea this would happen, hell I felt responsible for making him come here.

But when it comes down to it i'm elated, this may sound selfish but i'd rather have the other man dead than Dean. I can't live without Dean i'm a mess without him, he made a good point earlier he wasn't even dead yet and I was broken.

I love Sam too and I was broken when he left for college but Dean was my rock...my shoulder to lean and occasionally cry on, and no one could replace that.

Aside from everything I'm still pretty freaked, I mean why the hell would a reaper be haunting my dreams, maybe i'm just crazy-time to lock Holly up in the looney bin

We walked into the motel room, I changed and plopped onto the bed I was sharing with Dean, I was actually supposed to share with Sam but I honestly missed Dean he makes me feel safe and if he noticed he didn't mind.

Sam left to pick up some dinner leaving me and Dean alone. I still haven't spoken a word since we left the hospital, he without a doubt noticed

"So..." Dean sat down I felt the bed sink next to me. I sat up to face him

"You wanna tell me whats got you so quite kiddo?"

I shook my head no and pulled my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them and resting my head on them

"Are you okay?" He asked

I hesitated "Yeah-De i'm fine" I said

"Seriously why do you even try to lie to me anymore its just getting sad"

He said I remained silent

"c'mon Kiddo the last time you didn't talk to me this long is when I ruined that seventh grade dance for you" he chuckled trying to lighten the mood I smirked slightly

"So what is it?" He pushed

"I don't want to talk about it" I stated

"Holly" he warned

"Dean please" I sighed. A few moments of silence passed

"Is it because of me" he asked

"What?! no" I said

"The nightmares?" He asked. I nodded in response

"Holly you have to talk about it" he stressed

"please" I pleaded forcing back tears, he nodded then got up

"C'mon Kiddo...I think dukes of hazzard is on and we need to catch up on sibling time until we get annoyed by each other again" he tempted putting out his hand and helping me up. We sat on the couch and he put his arm around my shoulders and I curled into his side. I felt safe and as long as Dean is around I will always feel safe

I wasn't really paying attention to the tv even though my favorite show was on too much was on my mind. I don't want to say anything about the reaper in my dreams until I know more

Sam came back with our dinner, I barely touched my burger. They're both starring at me and sharing concerned looks, I feel bad making them worry but i'm not ready to tell them yet. I need to be sure, I went straight to bed and immediately dozed off.

I was in the park again but this time it felt different, this time I felt truly alone. The reaper was nowhere to be found in the park. So I stood up and started walking down the street then it happened I was in Jericho at the crime scene on the bridge. I saw myself sitting in the impala and Sam and Dean walking around the car

"This is crazy" I said but no one heard me

"Dean! Sam!" I stepped in front of Sam and snapped my fingers waving my hands in front of his face, but he stepped forward and passed right through me like I was air

"What the hell!" "Guys!" I yelled this is one crazy dream It suddenly was dark out and I was all alone on the bridge with Troy's car

"Open your eyes and ears, feel around, find out, you could've known what happened before them" a voice said menacingly it sounded pure evil

"You can't leave until you see" It said

What the hell, I opened the car door and sat in the bloodstained drivers seat and I heard it , the conversation Troy was having with his girlfriend Amy.

The conversation ended and I heard him pick up the women in white,

"No! You idiot!" I yelled as if he could hear me. Then I felt it, the women in white tearing me apart with her hands, I screamed out in pain, it came out as a shrill I never thought I could make a noise like that. Then I was back in reality, I jumped out of the car and backed into something solid. It was Troy he was torn apart

"Holland" he stated gravely

"What do you want?! Leave me alone! Please!" I yelled.

Then I was in Sam's apartment. Only Jessica was there it was minutes before we dropped Sam off. She turned on the shower, there was somebody in the corner of her room. It was the demon but I couldn't see his face only the back of him. Then i was pinned to the wall

"No!" I screamed as loud as I could trying to hopelessly stop the inevitable

"Jessica! No you son of a bitch! Stay away from her!" I yelled

She walked out of the bathroom and screamed seeing the man. She tried to make a run for the door but was pinned to the wall

"What are you!" She cried. I couldn't make out what the demon said. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Her eyes went wide in shock

"You're a liar! Let me go!" She pleaded "please!" The demon just chuckled

He raised his hand and she slid up the wall to the ceiling screaming and fighting the whole time.

"No! Stop take me!" I screamed "let her go!" I fought against the force holding me down as if when i escape I could stop what was happening

She let out a scream of pain as her stomach was slashed open

"No!"I screamed then the demon was out of sight. Sam walked in thinking she was in the shower

"Sammy! Sam" I cried "Please hear me!" I screamed. He laid on the bed and then it happened. The blood dripped on him, he opened his eyes and the look on his face is one that will haunt me forever one that I never want to see again

"Jess no!" He screamed in horror as the ceiling burst into flames

"Sam!" I yelled in hysterics as me and Dean ran in and Dean drug him away from her.

I couldn't help but think this is how mom died. Now I have a better understanding of how protective our father is and why

Next thing I know i'm on a empty road all alone. Everything started coming to me in flashes, every person I couldn't save, every hunt I've ever been on, every monster I killed. It all kept replaying in my head I screamed for it to stop, I pleaded for it to stop, peoples screams and pleas for their lives filled my ears until I fell to my knees.

Now i'm in the church, Dean is being healed all over again. I see me and Sam in the audience, I don't know why i'm here so I took the advice of the voice I looked around and opened my eyes I saw the reaper he put a finger over his lips making the silent symbol. He Was behind Roy so I grabbed his arm then I was in a forest, I saw a man running for his life but it was to no use the reaper caught him and drained the life out of him

"Wait! Stop!" I yelled, the reaper looked like he was trying to resist doing it but he had to, then we were back in the church and he put the life into Dean. I was exhausted and out out of tears, I just wanted it to stop

"Okay! You win! What do you want from me!" I yelled to the voice dropping to my knees again next to Dean when I saw myself and Sam run over

I jumped awake, I was still in bed but I was alone in the room, I sat up and took a shaky breath running a hand through my sweat plastered hair

The clock on the nightstand read 12:00, they let me sleep in. I saw a note on the kitchen table I noticed it as Sam's sloppy writing, like they were in a hurry

"Hey Kiddo me and Dean went to talk to Roy and his wife some more, we didn't have the heart to wake you, you needed the hours whether you like it or not. There's some breakfast in the microwave be back soon."

I sighed tiredly. Even though I slept a good eleven hours it was restless.

I walked over to the microwave and got my food, it was still pretty warm, which means they left not very long ago. A nice big stack of chocolate chip pancakes and a side of bacon, these two know me so well.

I started to eat but I couldn't shake the feeling someone or thing was watching me. I took a few bites of my food before I couldn't eat anymore. I put my food in the fridge to eat later and sat on the couch. Maybe tv would make me feel better I grabbed the remote,

before turning it on I looked at my reflection in the screen , but something wasn't right. There's someone standing behind me

I jumped up and ran over to my bed grabbing my gun, I turned to face the man. It was the reaper, the same one from my dreams. Without a word I unloaded all of my bullets into him. It barely phased him, I grabbed amo and and reloaded but when I raised my gun he was gone.

I looked around nervously then he popped up beside me grabbing my wrist and twisting it until I dropped the gun and heard a snap. I cried out both in fear and pain

"Its not very nice to shoot first ask questions later Holland, bullets can't kill me but they still hurt" he said

"Thats unfortunate then I would have one less problem to deal with but at least it hurt, and I think if you're gonna shoot shoot don't talk" I replied, their goes that damn sarcasm. I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes.

He gave me a hard look before grabbing my wrist, it hurt like hell for a few seconds and then it was totally normal

-did he just heal me?

"Why are you here?" I asked harshly

"i'm here to tell you not to be stupid on this hunt, but then again thats useless. Your life is full of stupidity" he said then he walked to the corner of the room and stood there. I know now for sure i'm going absolutely insane

"Why are you here?" I asked again annoyed

"On orders" he stated

"From who?!" I yelled he just made the silent motion. I walked over and slapped him across the face, I knew this was a bad move because reapers were the most powerful thing we've ever come across.

I defiantly broke his jaw, but he readjusted it without showing any hint of pain "after putting me through all of this I deserve to know!" I yelled pissed off fighting back tears

"You can't see me but i'll be here" he said going invisible I looked around but couldn't see him, but I felt his presence I ran out of the room and just kept running until my lungs burned and my body forced me to stop

"Still here" I saw the man sitting on the grass under a tree like he was waiting for me. I ran back to the motel room and slammed the door shut but he was there on the couch.

"Can you just leave me alone?!" I asked

"No but I can make myself invisible and not talk"

"Do whatever just make it like you're not here! Now i'm going to take a shower if you follow me in there I swear to everything holy I will kick your ass and find a way to kill you" I threatened he chucked like my threat didn't near scare him "and when I get out I don't want to see or hear you!" I yelled. I climbed in the shower and let the hot water run over me it stung but it felt good. I slid down the wall and just sat on the floor of the tub letting the hot water run over me until it got cold. How could this be happening, this can't be real, i'm going insane, yeah thats it I Holland Elizabeth Winchester am straight up insane.

I got out of the shower and Sam and Dean were back. They were sitting at the table researching. They're was no sight of the reaper but I could still sense he was in the room

"Hey Kiddo" Dean greeted

"Um hey" I said sort of lost for words at the moment

"You okay?" Sam asked as I sat at the table with them

"I swear if one more person asks me that" I spat harshly, I didn't mean it but I was sort of freaking out right now

"Holly" Dean warned

"sorry" I shook my head getting up and walking towards the door

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

"for a walk" I replied

"Wait i'll go with" he said

"No, no please Sam I just need to be alone right now" I said sending him a pleading look. Dean and Sam shared a look of worry. I walked and walked thinking about what to do the reaper was still around. I couldn't see him but I could sense him. I knew this wasn't going to work but I just needed to hear his voice, even if it was a voicemail recording it made me feel better, I needed someone to talk to. Even if it was an answering machine.

I sat on a bench and the phone rang and rang before going to voicemail, naturally

"Um, hey dad. I'm sorry I don't even know if you're going to listen to this" I paused swallowing a lump in my throat to keep myself from crying but it was useless you could tell I was crying from a mile away

"I need to talk to you, to hear your voice, i'm scared dad. Somethings wrong with me, I don't know what I am if you even know what I am. I'm being followed around by a reaper and its really starting to freak me out. I haven't even told Dean or Sam yet" I paused wiping the tears out of my eyes

"I need your help. Just please, call back. Dad please" I said before hanging up and beginning my walk back to the motel.

I knew calling our dad was a shot in the dark but he has to know something.

Hey guys, i'm sorry this episode is turning out to take up a few more chapters than expected. I'm sorry its so short don't hate me i've been busy, apparently school likes to give out summer assignments when I least expect it. But I promise i'll finish faith and update before the weekend

Thanks for reading :)


	20. Chapter 20

Faith pt.3

I made it back to the motel pretty fast but I stood outside for a minute trying to make it look like I wasn't crying, but it would be useless those two always knew.

So I walked in it was obvious, my eyes were red and puffy and my cheeks were stained with tears I sat at the table where the guys were still sitting

"Holly" Sam said softly a bit shocked by my appearance

"I'm fine guys" I said, they both just stared at me evaluating me

"Kiddo" Dean said

"Really i'm okay, so um what did you find out?" I asked trying to get back into the case

"Oh uh, we couldn't find a spell book

But we found a tarot card and how the reverend is choosing immoral people" Sam sighed

"So who's next?" I asked jumping back into hunter mode

"We think that guy who was calling him a fraud" Dean said not taking his eyes off me

"The guy who wasn't a flock member?" I asked Dean nodded

"Soooo... How do we do- are we gonna kill Roy" I asked

I saw the looks on both their faces knowing they must've been over this when I was on my walk

"If we have to" Dean finally spoke up

"Okay, listen De I get it, I really do but he doesn't look like a monster he's human. We don't need that on our backs" I said

"What else can we do" Dean stated not as a question. I looked to the corner of the room where I knew the reaper was. They followed my gaze

"Holly" Dean snapped his fingers in front of my face "ya with us" Sam asked

"Yeah, sorry. From what I remember reading the reapers take that natural balance thing seriously so i'm pretty sure this one is gonna be pissed" I said thinking back to my dream when he looked like he was resisting taking that mans life

"I say we break the bind and let the reaper loose on Roy. I mean that should take care of it, its like having a shark on a leash. That way is not on our backs" I suggested they both looked shocked at how blunt and nonchalant I was being

"We heading out tonight we have to find an alter and destroy it, that should break the bind" Sam said

"Okay" I said

"Okay" Dean said "thats it...okay"

"Dean" Sam warned he sighed

"What we mean is are you sure you're gonna be able to do this tonight?" Sam asked like he was walking on a thin layer of ice

"I'm fine" I stressed "I can do this" they both just stared at me with a serious big brother expression on their faces. They knew I was lying. A few moments of silence passed

"Guys seriously stop!" I snapped "Just stop with the evaluating looks and...and the tones!" I stuttered

"If I say I can do it I can do it!" I yelled turning around and going in the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

I heard Sam and Dean's muffled voices they were arguing about what to do about me. I felt really guilty, I was causing them to worry and fight. I pulled myself together and walked out of the bathroom. They immediately shut up confirming they were arguing about me

"Can we please not argue, not because of me. I'm fine, okay I can do this" I said Sam gave me a weak smile and Dean nodded staying silent not really agreeing.

We got ready and headed out, I feel like I should have told them but I don't know how."hey guys a reaper is tailing my ass" that would really make them happy. We arrived at Roy's just as the sermon was starting

"Sammy find the altar, me and Holly will try to stop Roy" Dean said as we all split up we saw Layla walking up towards stage. I saw the reaper

"Dean he's here we have to stop Roy" I said frantically

"I know" he said thinking

"Fire!" I screamed

"Everybody out, out now!" Dean followed. People started screaming and running out

"Please don't stop" I heard Layla's mom plead.

"There's a fire" Roy said walking out

Dean dialed the phone "Sammy we stopped Roy"

"Dean i'm with the man it didn't work the reaper is still after him" I heard Sam yell. It didn't make sense

I looked around and noticed Sue Ann chanting in a corner. I hit Dean on the arm and pointed. We walked over and Sue Ann immediately stopped putting her cross back in her shirt.

"Help!" She yelled. I stepped forward but Dean grabbed my arm and made me step back with him. A cop grabbed him and started dragging him out, the other came for me I pulled my arm out of his grip ready to start swinging but Dean sent me a warning glare

"I don't need your escort I can walk myself out" I spat with true venom laced in my voice

We were walked out and Sue Ann followed. We were given one last shove and put outside the tent

"I just don't understand. After everything we've done for you. After Roy healed you. I'm just very very disappointed Dean" Sue Ann said. Dean just stared at her saying nothing I shot her a glare and if looks could kill she'd be six feet under.

"You can let them go. I'm not gonna press charges. The Lord will deal with them as he sees fit" She said, I scoffed. She turned and walked away

The cops turned to us

"We catch you two round here again we'll put the fear of God in you, understand?" One of the cops said

"Yes sir, fear of god got it" Dean said

We turned and walked away. I walked over to Sam and Dean stopped to talk to Layla. The look on his face was a mixture of pure guilt and sadness, part of me wanted to go over and kick her ass for making my brother feel like that(I guess you can call me a bit protective) but she had her reasons.

We drove back to the motel in the same way we came, silence. Sam sat on his bed. I sat on the couch and Dean sat at the table. And the reaper in the corner I could see him but the guys couldn't. For now i'll ignore him or at least try.

"So Roy really believes?" Sam asked

"I think he has no idea what his wife is doing" Dean said

"What would drive a nice preachers wife into a crazy witch, switch the W for a B" I said

"Desperation her husband was dying, she didn't have anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy" Dean put together

"Cheating death, literally" I chuckled but the reaper in the corner of the room shot me an unamused look.

"Yeah but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?" Dean pointed out

"Right. To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral" Ssm said

"She's playing god" I countered

"Well lets hope God saves us from half the people who think they're doing God's work" Dean said

"We gotta break that binding spell"

"You know Sue Ann had a coptic cross like this. When she dropped it the reaper backed off" Dean said pointing to a picture in a book

"So you think we gotta take the cross or destroy the alter?" Sam asked

"Maybe both. Whatever we do we better do it soon, he's healing Layla tonight" Dean said

We headed back to Roy's slowly pulling up

"That's Layla's car. She's already here" I pointed

"Yeah" Dean nodded sadly.

"Dean..." Sam started but was cut off

"You know if Roy woulda picked Layla instead of me she'd be here right now. And if she's not healed tonight she's gunna die in a couple of months" Dean said

"What's happening to her is horrible. But what are you gunna do? Let somebody else die to save her?" Sam said

"You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God" I said he just nodded

We got out of the car and walked over to the building it was only a small group, Roy, Layla, her mom, and a few others but no Sue Ann

"Go find Sue Ann, we'll catch up" Dean said to Sam

What are you two gunna...?" Sam started as I pushed him towards the house

Me and Dean walked up behind the cops

"Hey guys" I said

The cops turn around.

"You gunna put that fear of God in us?" Dean asked

The cops drop their coffee and ran at us we took off and we're way faster practically leaving them in the dust. We weren't even at full sprint. Cops now a days so out of shape

As soon as the cops we're completely focused on us Sam went in

After gaining a considerable distance ahead of the cops, Dean pulled my arm and we took cover behind an old RV

"You see them" one of the cops asked

"Nah" the second replied

We slowly stood up next to the passenger window of the RV.

A large dog jumps at the window, barking wildly. Making me and Dean jump a mile. We quickly moved so our legs were hidden by the tire

On the other side of RV the cops shone their lights underneath, then in at the dog who is still barking.

"Psycho mutt" one of the muttered

I let out a sigh of relief as they walked off. Dean mirrored my relief.

"Shit" I said my head was killing me "Dean its you we need to get out of here now" I said

He got up and motioned for me to follow him

We got up and start jogging towards the tent when some lights go out.

I stopped looking behind us

The lights lighting the path went out one by one

"Dean! The reaper!" I yelled he was going straight for Dean

"Run!" Dean said pulling me towards the tent the reaper appeared in front of us. With one motion of the hand I was thrown into a car hitting my head really hard, my vision was fuzzy

When my vision cleared I saw the reaper place his hand on the side of Dean's head causing him to convulse

"No!" I screamed getting up and running at the reaper, bad move on my part. My punches only pissed him off he pushed me back and I landed on my ass. Dean's eyes started to cloud over

"No stop!Dean!" I yelled I gained a strength I didn't know I had, I got up and grabbed the reapers arm it made a white light and I pushed him back hard sending him into a windshield

He looked puzzled before getting up and coming at me. He threw a punch but I dodged it he moved swiftly unnaturally and I mirrored his movements, I don't know how but I was fighting him. He finally got the better of me and hit me hard, then everything went black

I started to come to. I was laid in the backseat of the impala Sam and Dean were driving, i'm pretty sure I have a concussion, how do I know...because this isn't the first nor my last concussion i'll get. I sat up

"You're awake" Sam exclaimed

"Yeah...did we kill the Wendigo?" I slurred Dean chuckled

"No babe, we stopped a reaper" Dean said

"Oh right...I hate reapers" I said. Then mine appeared next to me

"God, just leave me the hell alone" I said to him

"Holly who are you talking to?" Sam asked turning around and looking at me Dean did the same in the review mirror

"You did exactly what I told you not to" the reaper said

"Fuck you. Your friend was gonna kill him" I snapped

"Holly" Dean said in a worried tone

"Shut up you idiotic child you could have been killed" the reaper said

"Any why would you give a fuck!" I yelled

He placed his hand on my forehead and a warmth over took me then darkness, I woke up in the motel room, Sam sitting on the bed next to me and Dean on my bed

"How long was I out?" I asked sitting up feeling perfectly normal, actually great.

"Two hours" Sam replied it was still dark out

"Thats not that bad" I sighed noticing the expressions on their faces were worry and frustration

"Whats going on Holly" Dean said in a dead serious tone

"I don't-" I started but To my surprise Sam cut me off

"Cut the crap Holland! Don't even try to lie we can see right through you so tell us whats going on" Sam demanded

"Sam" I said bitting back tears

"No Holly the screaming out in your sleep, the walks, coming back crying, spacing out, the way you fought the reaper, and who the hell were you talking to in the car?!" Dean stated

"I...I" I couldn't find a way to actually say it because saying it made it real, if I say it that means its not just all in my head

"You what" Sam said in a much softer tone

"The reaper from my nightmares" I paused as if on que he popped up at the foot of my bed "he's real and he's been following me around. He healed me in the car earlier" I said

Both of them looked lost for words

"What?" Dean finally said after what felt like forever

"He's right there" I gestured towards the end in the bed

"Holly this isn't funny" Sam said

"Do you fucking think i'm kidding Sam!" I yelled "you can't see him!"

"Sorry Holly its just the only people who have reapers following them are the dyeing" Sam said

"No shit Sam I know, and i'm 99% sure i'm not dyeing in any way" I said feeling a bit guilty at my outburst

"How long" Dean asked sounding a bit pissed

"Dean" I sighed

"How long" he said emotionlessly

"A few days" I said

"Why the hell didn't you say anything!" Dean yelled

"Dean" Sam tried to calm him down

"No dammit! I'm tired of the fucking secrets!" Dean yelled

"You want to know why I didn't tell you, because that would make it real, I don't want it to be real! I just want everything back to normal!" I cried

"Well tough shit honey! Were not normal we have never been normal and never will be!" Dean yelled he had a look of disappointment on his face. He got up and walked out of the motel room slamming the door behind him I just pulled my knees up to my face and cried

"Holly" Sam tried to console I put my hand up to stop him

"Sam no" I said. It was one thing getting in fights but when Dean looked disappointed it crushed me. He was like my father I hated seeing that look.

I stayed up for hours waiting for Dean to get back. Sam went to bed and was asleep I was laying in bed. Dean walked in. He went in the bathroom and changed then got in bed. I rolled over to face him he slightly smelled like whiskey, but not enough to be drunk

"I'm sorry" I said starting to cry again

"I know kiddo just" he sighed "no more secrets okay, I mean if one tiny detail changes even if he changes his fucking tie you tell us" he said I nodded. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head "I promise we'll figure this out" he said so so quietly it was almost inaudible more to assure himself rather than me.

Hey everyone :) hope you enjoyed i'm putting in a original chapter next its gonna be sort of short, i'll add a little humor to their current life as a plus for being sort of late with this whole episode. Lastly thank you for all of your fantastic reviews they keep me typing. And on that note keep on reading


	21. Chapter 21

Research, research,research. Thats all thats been going on the past few weeks We've been over everything multiple times nothing has jack shit on why a reaper would be tailing me. All of the sleep deprivation, the coffee consumption, the endless reading has been for nothing. Me and Dean have been walking on egg shells around each other, we're getting along its just we've been bitching at each other nonstop. Sam obviously is sick of it he just ignores us.

This is our first break since The boys found out and we just so happened to stumble across a hunt,I thought maybe if me and Dean killed something we'd feel better, but no not this time, we found a hex bag at the crime scene. We were dealing with a witch a damn witch, me and Dean both hated witches they were a pain in the ass and hard to kill. The typical beheading but you had to watch out and make sure they didn't curse you or anything before you killed them. We don't even know who this damn witch is but we think we know where it is, there's an old abandoned house on one of the streets.

We were getting ready to head out.

"Holly I don't think you should go" Dean stressed for like the hundredth time

"Dean i'm going" I insisted

"Its not a good idea" Dean stated

"I'm going whether you like it or not and you're gonna have to drag me out of the car kicking and screaming!" I said walking out of the motel room and taking my spot in the backseat. Sam didn't even say a word the whole time, he knew better than to get involved

I was so pissed I didn't even notice someone was watching us. Sam and Dean got in the car, not a word was said Dean didn't even turn on the radio. The tension was looming in the air, poor Sammy he had to be in this. We made it to the house

"Stay put" Dean said

I didn't even say anything I just got out of the car

The boys followed getting their things from the trunk Dean grumbled angrily

We made it inside but it was like the witch was expecting us. We were suddenly getting stuff thrown at us. She was standing over an alter

"Holly left!" Dean yelled I went to my left and bumped into him

"Dammit why do you always do the opposite of what I say?!" He yelled

"I thought you meant my left not yours!" I yelled. We were distracted long enough, the witch hit us both in the face with a green powder, it made us choke then we were pinned to the wall. The witch looked familiar but I couldn't place it.

She started chanting something in latin "Si ambulaveritis ex fratribus, nec commorabitur in alterum usque ad calceamenta iidem fecit subsident" I tried to translate but was sort of occupied at the moment. Then she was gone and the three of us dropped to the floor

We got back in the impala. Dean was giving me the silent treatment and shooting me looks in the review mirror

"Okay i'm sorry she got away!" I yelled "i'm so sorry I screwed up this hunt like you've never made a mistake in your life!" Sam had a sympathetic look on his face Dean still looked pissed, which made me even more pissed. I don't know what the witch did but I felt fine just really tired. I got ready for bed and curled up next to Sam, i've been sharing with him the past few days for obvious reasons. He was already asleep but he slung his arm around me, these two were protective in their sleep as well. I was instantly asleep.

I woke up but I was in an empty bed and it was the bed closet to the door, well this is weird I swore I passed out in Sam's bed. I stood up and was a lot taller then I remembered. I felt my face and there was stubble

Oh no

I stumbled over to the bathroom practically tripping over my bigger feet and longer legs I looked in the mirror and saw Dean starring back I screamed but it came out deeper I ran out of the bathroom and saw myself asleep next to Sam I let another scream and I saw Sam wake up

"What the hell Dean whats wrong? Sam asked sitting up

"Sammy i'm not Dean" I said as I saw myself waking up.

"Whats all the noise about" Dean said sitting up he gasped and reached under the pillow for his knife but got my revolver instead. He looked at Sam next to him

"Dean!" I yelled Sam looked at us in confusion

He looked down and noticed my long blonde hair he screamed but it was my voice then I screamed in Dean's voice we both just kept screaming

Then Sam put the pieces together

"Holy shit" he said

"What the hell!" Dean yelled

"I don't know!" I yelled

"The witch" Dean recalled "she threw that powder in our faces and started chanting" Dean said

I was dumbstruck for a moment "Well...fuck" I said "this can't be happening this is just one big nightmare" I said rubbing my temples

"Son of a bitch" Dean muttered

"Okay, um do you remember what she chanted?" Sam asked Dean shook my head no.

"Sort of" I replied

"Well great" Dean said sarcastically

"Don't you fucking well great me!" I yelled getting in my face

"This is your fault!" He/I yelled

I punched my self in the stomach and it knocked me down

"Hey!" Sam yelled

"Stay out of it Sam" Dean yelled but Sam had enough and intervened

"Has it really come to this" he said "beating the crap out of each other cause every punch you throw you're throwing at yourself" Sam said

"I'm sorry" I said

"Sorry I've been being an ass" Dean said

"Yeah you have" I said

"Watch it" he chuckled nudging me

"Okay lets just get this over with before we have to use the bathroom" I shuddered at the thought

"Yeah" he agreed

"Good, now how much do you remember?" Sam asked

"Um...Si ambulaveritis ex nec commorabitur in usque ad iidem" I said from memory

"That doesn't make sense" Sam said

"I know, I know it was something about walking, siblings shoes" I said

We researched for hours and got nothing.

"Thats it i'm starving we're taking a break and having lunch" Dean said getting up

"No, we're not going out like this" I said

"Fine just me" he said

"Your in pajamas" I stressed

"So" he said

"So...Dean your not going out like that you're in a baggie tee shirt and shorts" I said "and your not wearing a bra, do you really want that attention" I whispered he got a mortified look on his face. Sam was trying to not laugh so hard but was failing miserably

"What attention?!" Dean yelled

"Wow Dean this might come as a shock to you but I have breasts" I chuckled he looked down and realization dawned on him. He made a face like He was gonna puke

"So how um... How do we do this?" He asked

"Ugh um" I grabbed a towel and some clothes from my bag "lets go" I said dragging myself to the bathroom

I tied the towel around my eyes  
"Keep them shut" I said seriously

"Oh trust me I am" he said

I took off my shirt "okay arms out in front of you" I put my bra on and hooked it in the back Dean moved

"Stop moving!" I yelled

"Your hands are cold!" He yelled back. I heard Sam bust out laughing he must've heard us

"Yeah let it out Sammy cause when we're done I'm gonna kick your ass" Dean yelled the words didn't sound half as threatening coming from my mouth, which made Sam laugh even more

"Arms up" I said slipping on my black scoop neck cami "put your arms through" I said slipping on my red and black 3/4 sleeve flannel leaving it unbuttoned. I pulled the shorts down  
"Okay, grab my shoulders and step out...now step in" I said replacing my pj shorts with distressed jean shorts that were a bit more short than Dean would like. I buttoned then and we were done, it was actually way easier than I thought. I took off the towel and brushed my hair putting it up in a high pony.

"We're done" I sighed with relief

"Do I have to wear shorts?" He whined

"Dude its a hundred and two degrees out" I chuckled at the look he was making on my face

"Do they have to be these shorts" He complained

"They're the only clean pair I have" I lied I wanted to make him miserable and all of the guys hitting on him would be great

We walked out and Sam immediately started to laugh again

"Shut it Sam"I growled then started laughing at how intimidating I sound

Getting dressed was pretty easy for me. Dean was already in his boxers so I just put on a pair of jeans, and I can't count how many times i've seen these two shirtless, I mean have you grown up with boys. So I changed his shirt and put on his black tee shirt

"This is so not right" Dean mumbled as we walked out of the motel room.

"You're telling me" I remarked Dean walked over to the drivers side

"Whatcha doin there De?" I asked holding up the impala keys giving him a mischievous grin

"Oh hell no!" He yelled

"Get in the back De" I said

"No, no way i'm riding bitch" He said

"Tough shit kiddo" I mused he ran at me. The I remembered i'm taller. Time to give big brother a taste of his own medicine I held the keys up as high as I could. He gave me a bitchface

"Hey don't use that look on my face" I chuckled

He went to swing at me I dodged it.  
"You know we can switch back at any time so your only causing harm to yourself" I said

"You are an evil evil child" he said. Sam walked up from behind and easily grabbed the keys

"Hey" I said

"Neither of you are driving. Holly because I don't want to die and Dean because your a fifth teen year old girl" Sam said "now We'll all sit in the front. Dean you're in the middle" Sam said with finality

"Fine" Dean rolled my eyes. We got in the car and I started going through Dean's pockets. I felt something and pulled it out. It was a condom

"Ahh Dean really?!" I yelled throwing it at me he just smirked with my face and shrugged

"Ughhh" I complained "I want me back"

"Yeah we'll you think I like being a fifth teen year old" Dean countered

"You think I like being you, this just is weird" I said

We got to the nearest diner we could find and took a both in the back

I ordered what I normally get but when it came to Dean. He ordered the most unhealthy burger possible and a huge piece of pie

"Dean don't put that in me!" I yelled getting a few looks from customers

"De you're a girl that goes straight to your thighs" I whispered

"Since when is miss food worried, you like never gain anything" he said

"Yeah but I'm not me right now" I said

"Are you calling me fat?" Dean asked  
I rolled his eyes

"Can we go now?" Dean asked

"Whats the problem De" I smirked taking a sip of my drink

"I'm getting stared down by almost every dude in here, and next time we go out in public you're wearing sweats and a sweatshirt" He said making me and Sam bust out laughing Dean kicked me and Sam in the shins

"Ow" I said

Our waitresses shift was over, and a new one was giving us our check, Dean would think she was super hot and score with her, she kept eyeing me like I was a piece of meat. She walked over and handed me her number, quick thinking I slung Dean's arm around Sam's shoulder and smiled. She looked shocked and as soon as she was out if earshot I busted out laughing. Dean shot me my bitchface which only made me laugh even more

We left which I was thankful for, a new problem was arising the BATHROOM

By the time we made it back to the motel I really had to go, damn his small bladder

"De I have to go" I said mortified

"Oh no!" He said

"Hey your the one with the walnut sized bladder!" I remarked

"I have to go too" Dean said

"Oh no" I sighed

"Well help me this is your body, I don't wanna see anything" I said. Sam was just turning red from trying not to laugh. We went to the bathroom and both walked out looking like we were both gonna puke

"That was so wrong" I shuddered, causing Sam to start cracking up

"We never speak of this again" Dean said I nodded

"Okay thats it!" I yelled tackling Sam to the ground. We scuffled for a bit before we were just both laughing.

I suddenly remembered the spell

"Wait, Si ambulaveritis ex fratribus, nec commorabitur in alterum usque ad calceamenta iidem fecit subsident"

"What?" Sam asked

"The spell, Si ambulaveritis ex fratribus, nec commorabitur in alterum usque ad calceamenta iidem fecit subsident" I paused thinking about it "she knew we were arguing De, the spell it basically says when two siblings disagree walk in the others shoes" I said

"Shit" Dean muttered "we have to find this bitch" he said

"I can't believe it, I think I know just who it is to, how did I not recognize her before"

We waited until it was near closing then walked to the front desk at the motel room, it was her, the clerk

"ostende te" show yourself I said to her

"Wow it took you three longer than I thought" She chuckled I held the machete tightly raising it to her neck and pinning her to the wall

"Killing me wont break the spell you dumb child" she hissed

"Your bluffing" I said

"And why would I lie to you?" She asked

"You're a bitch I said chopping off her head

"Dammit Holly!We're still the same she wasn't bluffing" Dean said

"Dean it happened after we went to sleep, so tomorrow morning we'll know for sure" I said, we cleaned up the witches body and her alter mess

We got back to our room and me and Dean immediately passed out, when I woke up in the morning I felt my face, all smooth no stubble

"Yes! De! De!" I shook the bed

"What Holly!" Dean said

"Dean it worked!"

"Holly, Dean's in the other bed" He said

"Wait Sam"

"Yeah"

"Oh shit" I said walking to the other bed and waking Dean up

They both looked at each other and screamed

"Son of a bitch!" Sam yelled

Here we go again


End file.
